Danny Phantom at Hogwarts
by DannyPhantom Halfa
Summary: After being turned into eleven year olds by some random ghost, Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker, are thrown into the world of magic. Now, attending Hogwarts, what chaos will they pursue? (Please note, Phantom Planet is nonexistent in this story. And Vlad is back in Wisconsin, where he belongs! And also, the beginning will be abnormal, but please stay with me)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo, I am here to hereby inform you that this will be a comedy!**

 **Victoria: Yay! And I'm gonna meet Danny sempai!**

 **Me and Danny: What. The. Fuck.**

 **Victoria: And I'll use the attract ability! And win!**

 **Me: Dammit Victoria! Stop using Pokémon terms! And you aren't in the story till the sorting hat!**

 **Victoria: FUCK!**

 **Sam: Watch your language, you three!**

 **Danny, Victoria, and Me: NO!**

 **Me: *sets Hitler on fire* Fuck yeah! Let the story begin! And be a Slytherin!**

It was a typical Wednesday summer afternoon, and the seventeen year olds Danny, Tucker, and Sam were at the video arcade playing Doomed. They finally got the seventh silver key to the apocalypse and won the game. They high-fived one another when Danny's ghost sense went off. They heard screams outside. They ran towards the scream to see a new ghost going up to everyone and asking them where Phantom was, until it saw the trio. It flew right up to them and hit them with a ray before they could react. It took a minute to realize what the ray was, as they were shrinking in size, clothes doing the same. They were turned into eleven year olds! In front of a bunch of people! The ghost smiled at its work. Danny glared at it and ran into an alley. He transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, which was now eleven years old. His hazmat suit sized itself to fit the boy's now eleven year old body. He phased through the ground and phased back up right under the ghost, punching it in the gut. The halfa's eyes were flaring. Sam and Tucker, on the other hand were still frozen in shock, or at least that is what it seemed to be. Their eyes were going through a series of colors at lightning speed. Danny noticed this. And it was then when he realized that he has a strange fuzzy feeling, as if weight was lifted off of him. He turned to the ghost. "What did you do to my friends and I? Besides turning us into eleven year olds."

The ghost looked at him, confused. "I simply turned you three into children using the gem of youth. Similar to the fountain of youth. Nothing else. Although, the gem is also known for lifting curses on people, young Phantom. Perhaps you were cursed."

"And what about them?"

"Probably when the curse was lifted, your energy went through them? Your energy is strong after all. And it became stronger after I used the gem on you."

"Okay, that must be weird for them. Now, please tell that the effects of the gems aren't permanent. I don't want to go through puberty again!"

"On the contrary, the gem made you permanently eleven. You'll never grow up."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Phantom. I did this out of respect. I don't think you should be going to Hogwarts as a young adult!" The ghost covered his own mouth.

"Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts?"

"I probably shouldn't have said that. Well, anyways, I'm not going to tell you anything more. You'll find out in a matter of time."

"What type of ghost are you?"

"I'm the ghost of destiny and hope and youth."

"Oh."

Just then, Sam and Tucker recovered from Danny's energy wavelength. They looked at each other and screamed. They looked up at Danny.

"Danny, why are we kids now?!" Sam asked. Danny pointed at the ghost.

"Why did you turn us into kids, man?! That's so not cool!" Tucker complained.

"You'll find out in time." And with that, the ghost disappeared. Danny flew out of sight, transformed back to normal, and ran to where his friends were.

"We need to tell our parents what happened." He told them. They nodded and separated.

*At Sam's house*

"Mom! Dad! Something happened to Danny, Tucker, and I!" Sam shouted. Her parents ran down the stairs, saw her, and gasped.

"Sweetie, who did this to you?!" Mr. Manson asked.

"A ghost did. It also got Danny, Tucker, and Phantom."

"It what?!" Mr. Manson exclaimed.

"That's impossible! Phantom is impossible to touch!" Mrs. Manson said.

"Well, it hit him with the ray when he had his guard down. I saw."

"Poor baby. We'll make sure that the government puts into the files about this. That way you can still get a job and go to college!" Mrs. Manson assured.

"Thanks." Was all Sam could say.

*At Tucker's*

"Mom! Dad! A ghost turned Danny, Sam, and I into eleven year old kids!" Tucker shouted. His parents came into the room.

"We know. It's on the news." His mom told him.

"I can't believe it's permanent! And President Obama is coming to give all four of you a pass for all countries that says you are forever in the bodies of eleven year olds and much older and should be given respect! You and your friends are gonna be in history, my boy! Aren't you glad?!" His dad said, full of excitement.

"Wait, he's coming now?!"

"Yes, he is!"

"Sweet! I have to tell the others!"

*At Danny's*

"Mom! Dad! I have something I need to tell y-"

"Son! We heard what happened! Are you okay?! Are there any side effects?! Where did the ghost go?" His dad, Jack Fenton boasted.

"Wow. News travels fast. Well. my answers, in order, are yes, no, and I have no idea." Danny replied.

"Danny, you and your friends are famous now! Kids with eternal youth! Aren't you happy?!"

"Um, I don't really care. I just want to go to bed."

"But you can't! The President will be here in two hours!"

"What?!"

"And you must be awake when he's here!"

 _Great. Now what's next? Wands and pixies?_ Danny thought sarcastically. Little did he know how right he was.

 **Me: Fuck yeah! Now they're eleven year olds for life!**

 **Victoria: I wonder how Unkie Vlad will react!**

 **Me: Pure shock no doubt!**

 **Danny: Yeah, ikr?!**

 **Sam: He'll probably use this as an excuse to come here, you know.**

 **Danny: So the fuck what? That gives us a chance to prank him!**

 **Sam: Danny Phantom! You are not going to prank someone stronger than you!**

 **Danny: We know he won't kill me, so what's the problem? Vlad and I have had prank wars for years!**

 **Sam: Screw this, I'm out. See ya!**

 **I hope the story was good! And funny enough for ya! But of course, this is only the TIP of the iceberg! Please review and subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Kay, so here comes the bam!**

 **Danny: And here comes the broom!**

 **Dani: Here comes the wand!**

 **Victoria: Waiting for you!**

 **Me: Let it begin!**

The Amity trio waited nervously for the President to arrive. When he did, they looked up at him. He was like a giant to them! Maybe because he was 6'1" in height, or maybe because they were half their original size as seventeen year olds. Being eleven now was annoying for them. They wanted their age back but knew that they couldn't do anything about it. Well, anyways, the President walked up to them and shook their hands. "Well then, to get down to business, here are your cards, you three." He gives them their advantage cards. "Of course, you are not the only ones who turned young. There are three others."

"Three? I thought there was only one other." Danny said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, there are three others. Danny Phantom, and these two young ladies." The President moved out of the way to reveal Dani Fenton and her duplicate in the form of Dani Phantom.

"Danielle? Dani? You too?!" Danny exclaimed. She nodded. Danny sighed. Then he looked up at the President, Obama, and said, "I'll go get Danny Phantom." And with that, he ran into an alleyway, created a duplicate, and had it transform. Then they waited two minutes and came back. Obama smiled and handed the duplicate his card.

"Well, may we come inside?" He asked. Danny nodded. They all went into the young halfa's house.

"Mom! Dad! The president is here! And so are the Phantom cousins, Sam, Tucker, and my third cousin once removed! Her name is Danielle!" He shouted. His parents came into the room.

"The ghost kid has a cousin?!" Jack asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _Danny Phantom_ does have a cousin. Dani with an I. She's a traveling nomad." He told his parents.

"Was she infected by the ghost of youth too?" Maddie asked. Danny nodded. His parents looked at the Phantom duplicates with hunger in their eyes. The Phantom cousins stepped back, noticing the expression. Maddie looked at her husband. "Jack, could you please talk with the President, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle in the living room while I ask these two a few questions?" She ordered, grabbing the Phantom's by their wrists. Jack nodded and did as told. Maddie brought the duplicates down to the lab. Dani looked around nervously.

"So Mrs. Fenton, w-what do you want to ask us?"

"Well, to start, how did you two die?"

Danny smiled. "In a lab accident. My parents were inventors. Dani here was visiting my family and we both died from one of my parents' inventions. Though, it was an accident, and we forgave them."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "They were inventors? Anyone I may know?"

"No ma'am. They weren't all too famous. Their inventions didn't work half the time."

"Oh. How old were you two when you died?"

"14"

"12"

"That young? I guess I'll have to cross off the theory that ghosts are in the form of their primal age."

"No you don't!" Danny blurted. Maddie looked at him confused. "S-some ghosts go back to their primal age when they die, if it's part of their obsession."

"Obsession? Explain."

"All ghosts have some sort of obsession that keeps them going. For example, mine is to protect. I'm also a bit territorial. Any ghost intruders that I'm not on a friendly basis with I will fight."

"So the hero act is actually part of an obsession of yours?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't call it an act if I am actually protecting Amity Park."

"Understandable. Now, how do you know my son?"

"Um, I don't think that you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Well, I- I am his spiritual guardian. Some ghosts are assigned to certain people that need protection. Your son is one of those people."

"Why would my son need protection?!"

"Um, hello! He's the son of two ghost hunters! He's not that strong! He is an easy target for criminals and evil ghosts! Of course he'd need a guardian!"

"I- I never thought of it that way. But what about Jazz?"

"Your daughter was also under my protection when living in Amity. However, she no longer needs it, according to my superiors. She is safe right now. Of course, I would certainly save her if she needs saving."

"That explains a lot. Now, do you have any other ghost family members?"

"Just one. However, he is under containment right now."

"Oh? And what's his name?"

"Dan. Dan Phantom. He is a bit older than me. He was upset that we died that he tried getting rid of his emotions to stop the pain, accidentally killing himself in the process. He also lost his humanity and sanity, hence why he's locked up."

"That's a sad story you told me. Now, changing subjects, what are your powers?"

"Well, we are still developing powers at the moment, considering the fact that we are young ghosts. However, my cousin and I have the same powers. Flight, invisibility, intangibility, overshadowing, ice, ectoblasts, Ghostly Wail, and a few others. Though, those ones don't have an official name yet. And we are working on duplication right now, but cannot fully manage it yet." Danny lied. He mostly told her the truth, but didn't want to reveal too much, as his ghost self was still on thin ice with the ghost hunter in front of him, even if the woman was his mom.

"Are most ghosts as powerful as you?"

"No, but there are a few ghosts currently stronger than us. But the only reason they are is because we aren't fully developed."

"You're not?"

"Not exactly. The forming stage we finished already, but usually it takes a few hundred years for a ghost to access all of his powers."

"How intriguing. Do ghosts need to eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom?"

"Of course we do! Well, at least my cousin and I do. I'm not sure about other ghosts. But I have seen them eat before, so I believe it is the same for them."

"Kay. Now next question. Why do you have a more human skin tone while other ghosts don't? Sure, you may be pale, but you are still human to the look. If it weren't for the glow around you, I would have easily mistaken you two for humans."

"I dunno. I guess that might have to do with our innocence and souls. Often the form a ghost takes reflects who they are as a person. Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot, Phantom."

"Can we all go upstairs and see what the President has to say?"

"And get some food? Cause I'm hungry!" Dani added.

"Yes, but I have a request for you, Phantom."

"What is it, ma'am?"

"If you are going to protect my son, then at least stay in his room."

"What?" Danny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Live in the house. Your cousin can as well, if she chooses to. But she will need to protect someone as well." She explained. Danny Phantom nodded.

"Um, I protect Danielle. But she was planning on coming here to live, so I guess I can stay." Dani told Maddie.

"I don't see a problem with that." Maddie stood up. "Now, time to go upstairs." The three of them went into the living room and sat down. There was a plate of cookies and a batch of brownies. Dani grabbed a few and started eating. Jack raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Obama smiled.

"Looks like you get hungry in a short amount of time, don't you Miss Phantom?" He laughed. "Well, ghost or not, you are still growing."

"You damn right I am!"

"Dani! Language!" Sam shouted.

"Sorry."

"Well, I guess that your friends can inform you what I spoke about. I myself must go. I've got another meeting in the White House."

"Bye!"

As all the kids, including the ghost halves of Danny and his cousin, went upstairs to Danny's room, Jack turned to his wife. "What did you learn?"

"Phantom and his cousin are actually good ghosts, not faking it. They told me how they died, what powers they have, and that they are spiritual guardians for Danny and Danielle."

"Wait, they're what?!"

"Calm down, sweetie. I secretly used a device that tells me if they're lying. They weren't."

"But why wouldn't Danny tell us?"

"Perhaps he was worried that we'd kill Phantom if he told us."

"Oh."

"Of course, since Phantom is Danny's guardian, he and his cousin will be living here."

"Really?! Cool! Maybe they can help me test out new weapons!"

"Only if they want to."

"Aww. Okay."

Just then, the phone rang. Maddie picked up.

"Hello, Fenton residence. How may I help you?"

"Maddie! How are you?" Greeted the person on the line.

"Vlad? I'm doing fine. What's your reason for calling?"

"I heard about what happened to Daniel. Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. Though, he is a bit annoyed with the ghost who did this."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad he's alright. On a side note, I was wondering if I could come visit for a few weeks, seeing that Daniel is going to be starting his senior year in school and all."

"Of course you can visit!" She looked at her husband. "Right, Jack?!"

"Of course he can't! He's my best pal!" Jack boasted. Maddie turned her attention back to the phone.

"That answers your question, right?"

"Of course! I'm glad you guys agreed. I'll be here tomorrow, if it's alright with you!"

"Sure thing. Bye Vlad."

"Goodbye Maddie."

Maddie hung up and prepared dinner. When she finished, she called the kids to come downstairs. Danny looked at the dinner suspiciously. "It's not going to attack us, is it?"

"Hopefully not."

"Kay." But as everyone sat down, the food growled. It almost attacked when Danny Phantom, out of surprise yelped and shot the monster-meal with an ectoblast. It exploded, leaving a giant mess everywhere. Even so, everyone sighed with relief. Maddie looked at everyone.

"Who wants pizza?"

When the pizza arrives, Maddie quickly paid for it and set it on the table. Everyone ate with a content smile. As they were eating, Danny looked up at his parents. "Hey, can Sam and Tucker sleep over?"

"Of course, sweetie." Maddie answered.

"Thanks!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of staying over, Vaddie's coming to visit!" Jack added.

"What?!" All of the children exclaimed in unison.

"And he'll be staying for a few weeks!"

The kids looked at each other, knowing how this was going to end up. They quickly finished dinner and went upstairs.

"He's going to try something. I just know it!" Sam growled.

"He always does, Sam." Tucker pointed out.

"What about me?! During my last encounter, he nearly killed me!" Dani said, finished calling her duplicate back, just like Danny did.

"He won't harm you, Dani. I'll make sure of that!" Danny assured her. "If he even tries, I'll send his fruitloop behind to Walker's jail!"

"Thanks, Danny! You're the best cousin ever!" Dani said, hugging her cousin.

"No prob, cuz." Danny chuckled. "How about we worry about Vlad when he's here. Right now, we need to relax. Especially since we have been getting a small break from ghosts being rogue." Everyone agreed and played video games until they fell asleep.

 **Sam: I told you! Vlad used this as an excuse!**

 **Me: Yeah, sure. But now there are two halfas versus Unkie Vlad!**

 **Danny: Yeah! *gives me a high five***

 **Dani: And we are stronger than we used to be!**

 **Victoria: And I am a witch!**

 **Me: Dammit Victoria! I told you! No spoilers!**

 **Victoria: But the summary and the title of the story already tells the audience that there are gonna be witches and wizards.**

 **Me: Touché.**

 **Danny: I hope that I get the chance to see Vlad scream when my mom's food attacks him!**

 **Dani: Me too!**

 **Me: I'm so gonna record that! Well, until next time! See ya!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here is where chaos brews!**

 **Danny: And ghosts are the news!**

 **Me: Part three begins!**

 **Danny: To fill in what's missing!**

 **Sam: *sighes* The story starts now.**

Sam was the first to wake up. She looked over at Danny, who was cuddling a mini rocket he built. She smiled. _I guess that he still dreams of being an astronaut. I'm glad that he stuck to one profession._ She looked out the window. There was no sign of Vlad, which was a good thing. Then she looked around Danny's room. What a mess it was! She got up and started to clean when Dani woke up.

"Whatcha' doin?" she asked.

"Cleaning up our mess. Though, we should probably wake up Danny soon. I don't know how early his parents get up, but I don't want them thinking that Phantom didn't stay over when it was actually their own son. Same with you. Make your duplicate." Sam informed her. Dani did as she was told. Now she and her duplicate were helping Sam with the room. When they finished, they woke up Tucker and Danny.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Dani said, hugging her cousin. He nodded a morning and duplicated himself. He looked at the clock.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." he mumbled. Then everyone heard an explosion and jumped. Except for Danny, who wasn't fazed whatsoever. He looked at them. "It's the daily routine. They always cause an explosion at this hour."

"That must stink, dude. I'd hate to wake up to that every morning!"

"Well, when you live here, you get used to it. It no longer fazed me at the age of eight. Besides when I went into the ghost portal. But that is self explanatory."

"Yeah. None of us expected that you would become half ghost." Sam said agreeingly. "So when do you think that Vlad might be here?"

"Soon. Between half an hour to a full hour is my best guess. Man I'm nervous. I mean, he's never here without some plot or reason. Every time he's here, something bad happens. First time, he tried to make me lose respect for my dad. The second time he caused the ghost king to rise and stole my dad's ecto suit. And it got worse on from that."

"Yeah, he's trouble in a package alright. Especially when he was mayor." Sam said.

"No kidding. He tried using me and killing me!" Dani complained. "He has no heart."

"Nah, he does have a heart Dani. He just clouds it with his fruitloop ideas and obsessions. He's very controlled by his obsession."

"I know, Danny. But he's still evil in my books."

"Now that is something that I believe everyone can agree with." Everyone nodded. Just then, they heard a vehicle outside. When they looked out, they saw a black limo. "Great, _he's here_." Danny said, very annoyed at the older halfa's presence. They watched as Vlad exited his limo and entered Fenton Works. They looked at each other.

"I bet that he's here because Dani is here." Sam theorized.

"I don't think so, Sam. Remember, it was on the news that we were turned into eleven year olds and to never grow older. He probably wants eternal youth." Tucker contradicted.

"Well, whatever reason, he won't succeed. I'll make sure he doesn't." Danny assured. Then they heard Danny's mom.

"Kids! Come downstairs! Vlad is here and breakfast is made as well!" She shouted. They all sighed and went downstairs. Vlad raised an eyebrow when he saw the duplicates.

"I wasn't aware that Phantom and his cousin were living here."

"Well, they moved in yesterday. Before you called. Is there a problem?" She asked kindly.

"Of course not. I was just surprised."

"Well, we figured that it would be nice to know Phantom a bit more, considering the fact that for years he protected Amity Park and never really did anything to harm anyone other than ghosts."

"Or criminals." Danny Phantom added, glaring at Vlad. This act went unnoticed by his parents, but everyone else could see it.

"Well, it's good to see you all getting along." Vlad said.

"So, why are you here?" Danny Fenton asked.

"To support you and your friends while you are children of course! Why else would I be here? And who is this?" He gestured towards Dani Fenton.

"My cousin, Danielle. Dani for short." He answered, giving a warning glare, eyes flashing green.

"Was she infected as well?"

"Yeah I was." Dani interrupted. "Not that it really matters too much. I like being young."

"Of course, of course. Didn't mean to _offend_ you." He said slyly.

"Yeah, whatever." Dani mumbled. Everyone finished breakfast, which surprisingly didn't attack them. Danny and Dani, as well as their duplicates, said goodbye to Sam and Tucker and checked the mail. One thing that caught them off guard was an owl sitting on the mailbox. It was holding a letter addressed to Danny, who shrugged and took it. He and Dani went inside and put the rest of the mail on the table and went upstairs. Then he opened his letter, which had a very accurate address. Down to what room in the house he was in, which he found a bit unsettling. He read the letter with a disturbed look on his face.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This." He said.

"So what does the the letter say?" Dani asked. Danny sighed.

" _Hogwarts School_

 _Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Fenton,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sending you a teacher who will be here the day after receiving this letter to help you with getting school supplies. And as for your real age, we would like for you to keep it a secret. The reason why you didn't get a letter sooner will be explained. Also, please inform Miss Danielle Fenton that she will be accepted next year, as she is younger than you._

 _Your list of supplies is on the other sheet of paper. School starts on September 1rst. Please inform the teacher that arrives whether or not you would like to attend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress"_

"That's load of bull. Do you think Vlad wrote it?"

"No. He always includes my mom in them. He also didn't know you were here. And now that I think about it, the ghost from yesterday mentioned the name Hogwarts before. It might be a legit place." He told her. "But we won't know for certain until we see some real magic by the dude coming tomorrow."

"I hope it's true. Because then we really would be stronger than Vlad, being halfas and having magic. So what supplies do you need anyway?

"Um lets see.

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of potion bottles_

 _3 sets of work robes_

 _1 pointed hat_

 _1 pair of protective gloves (dragon skin or similar)_

 _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _A history of magic textbook_

 _Magical Theory textbook_

 _A beginner's guide to Transfiguration_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_

 _The Dark Forces: A guide to self protection_

 _Students may also bring, if they may so choose, an owl, a cat, or a toad. Most first years are not allowed to have their own personal broom, but you're an acception. If you choose to bring a broom, please keep it out of other students' prying eyes. They are not allowed to know you own one."_

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff? Are you going to get a pointy hat? Or a cat?" She asked, smirking. Danny smirked back.

"Pfft! Please! Though I know someone who could use both of those things!" He stated, and the both of them started laughing. "He's so loopy and lonely that both the hat and the cat might be the only things to set his head straight! Then yet again, perhaps not! The guy might be way beyond help!"

"At least the hat might show his demeanor! _Oh look at me! I'm Vlad Masters! I dress terribly too formal! I'm a rich billionaire! I want my 'best' friend's wife and son! I wear mascara! Everything is about me!_ " They sprawled on the floor laughing. Then they heard footsteps. They hid the letter in a drawer and looked at the door to see Vlad open it.

"Daniel, what are you and Danielle laughing about?" He asked. "I could hear your laughter from across the hall."

"Oh, it's nothing of _importance_ for _your_ mind!" Danny snickered.

"Daniel, if you don't want to tell me, just say so. Of course, on a side note, I'd like to talk to the both of you."

"About what, Plasmius?" Danny questioned, glaring.

"About why I'm here."

"Oh, this has to be interesting. My friends and I all betted on what plot you came up with this time. I wonder who will win."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "You betted on what I have planned?"

"Yeah."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Vlad said, rolling his eyes. "Though I doubt any of you are right. I came here for the reason I said earlier. To support you and your friends, Daniel. And since Danielle is included in the curse, her too. I am also here to help you with getting into a good college before hitting senior year in high school."

"Why?"

"You and I are the only two halfas right now and-"

"Three. Dani is one too."

"Of course, yet she's also your clone and a traveling nomad."

"I prefer to call her my cousin."

"I know, but I'm sticking to the facts."

"Also, a school in England wants me to attend. They're sending me an advisor tomorrow."

"Oh? What type of school?"

"A school for astronomy. Dani is going next year." Danny half lied.

"Congrats should be in order. Have you told your mother?"

"Not yet. I was just informed."

"You should, Daniel."

"I know, Fruitloop."

"Lil' badger."

"Creep." Dani called out. "Stop calling Danny your lil' badger. It's not a nice nickname."

"On the contrary, Danielle, it _is_ a nice nickname. Perfect for him too."

"Still weird."

"I'm staying out of this. I don't care what I'm called, so long as it's not Inviso Bill or Dan." Danny said. Dani and Vlad looked at him confused.

"Why not Dan?" Dani asked.

"Trust me when I say _I have my reasons_. I'd prefer not talking about it." _It still gives me nightmares_ Danny added mentally.

"Of course. Well, I best be off and get settled into the guest room." Vlad left.

"Thank the Ghost Zone he's gone!" Dani said in relief. Then they heard Danny's computer ding. Danny went on it and to his mail.

"It's Sam and Tucker. They got letters from Hogwarts too."

"Damn. You think you infected them with your energy?" Dani joked. Her cousin rolled his eyes.

"They want to meet at Nasty Burger to discuss it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dani said. Danny nodded, grabbed the letter, which he shoved in his pocket, and left with Dani. When they reached Nasty Burger, they saw Sam and Tucker and waved. They all went in and sat at a table.

"So, what do you think? Is this letter the real deal, or just some prank a cunt came up with?" Sam asked the group.

"Well, the letters came from England, so maybe it's real. It's a long way just for a prank."

"Even so, we don't know if these letters really came from England! People put fake addresses like that all of the time!" Sam shot back. Danny nodded.

"Sam has a point, Tucker. We still don't know if it's real. At least we won't know until tomorrow. When the advisors arrive at our houses tomorrow, we will ask them to show a demonstration of magic to prove they're telling the truth. Well, of course, if they arrive."

"If magic is real, I'm so pranking a few jocks!" Dani said. Everyone laughed. The waiter came and asked for their orders. Then she went to put their orders in place. A few minutes later, the orders came out and team Phantom started eating. As they were eating, however, Paulina walked up to them.

"Who is the female version of you, Danny? I've never seen her around before."

"She's my cousin. She moved in yesterday."

"My, she looks just like you! You two could be mistaken for twins!"

"Not the first time I heard that before." He mumbled.

"No offense, Paulina, but we're eating right now." Sam said.

"Oh, whatever loser. Not like I care!" Paulina huffed and walked away. Sam turned back to the group.

"Well, let's hope it wasn't a prank. Does Vlad know?"

"Well, I told him an astronomy school in England wanted me in their school, to prevent him from 'helping' me with finding a college, but he doesn't know that it's a magic school." Danny answered. "And if it's the real thing, I'm still not telling him. I don't trust him."

"I don't either! He's a big jerk!" Dani added. Everyone nodded in agreement. After they finished eating, they separated and went to their homes.

*later that night, when all Fentons are asleep*

Vlad phased his way into Danny's room and found the young halfa was fast asleep. He also noticed that Dani was sleeping on a mattress on the floor, near the video games. He didn't mind her though. He sat near the sleeping Danny. He sighed. _I heard what the ghost said in the news, little badger. I heard him say that there was a curse placed on you as a child. You may not trust me, but I'm here for you._ He thought. Then he noticed that Danny was shivering, and his eyes widened. It was in the middle of summer, the child was wearing long sleeved pajamas, and had a thick blanket over him. He shouldn't be cold! Yet there he was, shivering. Vlad gently put his hand on the boy's forehead, but the boy didn't have a fever. But he did notice the boy was ice cold. _His core is acting up._ Vlad placed his hands over the boy's chest, exactly over the core, and used his own core to stop the chil's core from acting up. As the boy calmed, Vlad sighed in relief. And after a few minutes of keeping an eye on Danny, he went to his own room and went to bed.

 **Victoria: Unkie Vlad is nice!**

 **Danny: His demeanor is still cold as ice.**

 **Me: Stop being so stubborn, Danny! He's behaving!**

 **Sam: For now.**

 **Danny: He's still a Fruitloop!**

 **Me: A kind fruitloop!**

 **Dani: He nearly killed me!**

 **Me: He didn't touch you this time. People change!**

 **Danny: I know. Well, time to go.**

 **Me: Review and Suscribe please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome to chapter four!**

 **Dani: See what we have in store!**

 **Danny: Why do you rhyme?**

 **Me: Because it's it's not a crime!**

 **Dani: Silence! It's storytime!**

Danny woke up and saw a present on his dresser. He looked at the tag.

 _To Danny_

 _I noticed that you have gotten your letter. All is right on track. I'm giving this to you as it is rightfully yours. It chose you beforehand. And as for the key that is with it, use this for when you go to Gringotts today. It goes to your vault, which has more than enough wizarding money to last you a thousand lifetimes. I sent Samantha and Tucker's wands to them already. For them I had to handcraft their wands. Your wand was made in the Ghost Zone, out of pure magical energy and ectoplasm. It's very old, yet you are it's first owner, as well as its last. I must tell you to keep the fact about your wand's origin to yourself and your team._

 _Take care and may time be on your side._

 _CW_

Danny smiled and opened the box. Inside was a green key with his symbol on it and his wand. It was toxic green with a black handle. He looked at the wand closer to see that it also revealed part of the ghost zone wherever it went. As he picked up the wand, a swirl of energy went through him. His eyes glowed green, then white, then went back to normal. He got out of bed and dressed himself. Then he made a duplicate, which transformed. Then he woke up Dani.

"Morning." She mumbled as she made her duplicate.

"Morning, cuz. Guess what."

"What?"

"Clockwork confirmed that the letter was the real thing."

"How do you know it was Clocky?"

"Only team Phantom knows him personally. Besides, he handwrites everything." Danny smirked, his duplicate doing the same. Dani smiled.

"Did he send you a wand?"

"Yeah." He pulls the wand out of his pocket.

"Cool."

"I also have a vault and the key to it." He added, holding his key. "Do you want to come with Sam, Tucker, and I?"

"Sure, but if I get hungry, I'm placing it on your tab."

"Sure, go ahead. Since I apparently have a vault, which is filled up with wizard money."

"Cool! Should we take our infinity bags?"

"What type of question is that? Of course we are! There's no way I'm carrying all of my supplies around! I'd die! Goofball!"

"Yay! We should try candy and food while we are there too! And we should get all the textbooks for all seven years so we can get ahead with our pranks!"

"I agree! But you have to wait until Clockwork gives you your wand. He probably already chose yours, Dani."

"Okay. But I have no promises about borrowing yours!"

They and their duplicates went downstairs and made their way to the kitchen to find Vlad making breakfast. They stood there shocked. Vlad noticed them. "Morning, you two. Your parents are out, Daniel, so both of you can call back your duplicates." He told them. They nodded slowly and called their duplicates back, still partially in shock that Vlad was cooking. No, the fact Vlad _knew_ how to cook at all. He noticed their expressions. "What? Did you two think that because I'm a billionaire that I don't know how to cook? Well, as rich as I am now, I grew up in a middle class family, so I learned as a child. Class can be deceiving, can't it?"

"Y-yeah."

"It's not poisoned, is it?" Danny asked. "What are you making, anyway?"

"Waffles and bacon. And no, they aren't poisoned." He answered. "Sit."

They didn't want to listen to the fruitloop, but since he was making breakfast, they complied. They sat quietly, waiting. Danny fiddled with his key while Dani was fidgeting. As Vlad set the food on the table, he saw the key.

"Daniel, why and how do you have an item from the Ghost Zone?"

"Because it's mine and a friend gave it to me. Not that it should matter. It doesn't go to anything that could benefit you, so there's no point in trying to take it from me if you're planning to."

"Daniel, I already have the skeleton key, why would I need yours?"

"Dunno. Just saying."

Vlad rolled his eyes. _Children_ he thought. He watched as the the younger halfas ate. They were surprised that the food actually tasted _good_. They looked up at him, wide eyed. He laughed.

"Let me guess, you didn't know I was actually good at cooking, now did you?"

"It's hard to." Danny grumbled.

"You know, Daniel, Danielle, if I stayed to my teenage dreams, I would have been a dairy farmer."

"Really? You don't seem like the kind of guy who would like such a profession." Dani stated.

"Of course not, dear. People change. Right, Daniel?"

"Why are you asking me?" Danny questioned.

"Because there was a time when you didn't have powers. Didn't your transformation change your attitude towards others?"

"Not really. Yeah, sure, I stood up for myself using my powers, but I didn't change, Plasmius. And I never will." Danny said.

"Really? So you didn't become a little cocky and more outgoing with your powers? I find that hard to believe."

"..."

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Yeah, but at least I don't need a cat." Danny retorted. Dani snickered. "Or a pointed hat."

"I heard the cat pun, before Daniel, and it's getting old. However, the hat one is new. Enlighten me and please explain the pun."

"Kinda hard to. Only Dani and I know the meaning and neither one of us could explain it." Danny said. Just then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Danny went up to the front door and opened it. He saw a middle aged man with black hair down to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He wore black robes with a black outfit under it. The man looked at the young halfa.

"Are you Daniel Fenton?"

"Yeah, but I prefer it if you call me Danny."

"Are your parents home? I'd think it best if we discuss Hogwarts with them present."

"No, they aren't. Their friend is watching my cousin and I right now. Personally, I thought you would come later in the day, you being a wizard from England and all."

"Of course. Yet you forgot one thing."

"Magic?"

"Correct."

"Well, if you want to discuss school with my parents present, I have a solution. I can call my parents and put them on speaker phone. It'll be just like they're in the room."

"Speakerphone?"

"It's when you have it so everyone in the room can hear and talk to the person on the cellphone at the same time. And if you don't know what a cellphone is, that is a wireless telephone." Danny explained.

"Interesting. It seems that muggle technology really has advanced over the years."

"Well, it advanced more than you think. So, what's a muggle?"

"None-magic folk."

"Oh."

"Since your parents are muggles, you are known what wizards call mudblood."

"That's a stupid name. Of course, I wouldn't say my parents are exactly muggles. Neither of them can cast spells, but they sure can create Frankenstein monsters. They made dinner two days ago, and it attacked us."

"Muggles that create magical creatures? How intriguing."

"If you say so. So, should I call my parents?"

"Yes, Mr. Fenton."

"Please call me by my first name, please." Danny requested, grabbing his android. He clicked on his parents number and started the call, putting the phone on speaker. His mom picked up.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"The teacher from Hogwarts is here. Say hi teach!"

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton. My name is Severus Snape."

"Hello, Severus! Sorry my husband and I aren't there to talk with you. Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes. According to regulations, you are not to tell anyone about the wizarding world. Or that your son is a wizard. Only immediate family can know."

"Is that all?"

"I'm taking your son to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies."

"And Danielle is coming. I already promised her!" Danny added quickly.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me know." Maddie said. After, she hung up. She was in a bit of a hurry with arriving at a ghost convention, so she didn't take much mind when talking. Danny, on the other hand, had 'all the time in the world' to goof off because it was still summer break. He turned to Snape as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"I'll be right back." He told the man. Then he went inside. "Dani, let's go."

"Yay!" Dani jumped out of her seat and ran outside. Vlad turned to Danny.

"Where are you two going?"

"School shopping. See you, fruitloop!"

"Have fun, Lil' Badger." Vlad said. But it went unheard as Danny already left the room. It didn't matter though. He was thankful to have a decent conversation with Danny at all. Visiting the boy's family was a great way to try and fix their relationship, and he was determined to do so. Even if Danny was too stubborn to admit that he's telling the truth, he was willing to acknowledge it. He also noticed that fighting ghosts made the boy very resourceful and cunning. The boy became extremely aware of his surroundings and adapted his abilities fairly quickly for only having his powers for three years.

*with Danny*

"So, Teach, where are we going?"

"First, we must find the Mansons and the Foleys, then we are going to Diagon Alley in England."

"I know both families personally. Heck, Tucker and Sam are my best friends. And yes, I know about them, if you are planning on asking. We never keep secrets from one another."

"If you know them, then lead the way."

"Hey how are we going to get to England anyway?" Dani asked.

"Floo powder, dear girl. It teleports the user to any place said, so long as it's in the system. Your town has one of the entrances in it."

"Oh." After a few minutes of walking, they reached Sam's house. She was outside. She noticed them. "Hey Danny and Dani! Who's this?"

"Severus Snape. He's one of the teachers we're going to have."

"Nice to meet you, Snape. I'm Sam Manson."

"Likewise. And I believe your parents already know that they are not permitted to speak of the wizarding world?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Now off to Foley's." It only took a minute to get to Tucker's house. When they arrived, Tucker was sitting on the front steps, playing on his 3DS.

"Hey Tuck." Danny greeted. Tucker put his console in his infinity bag and looked up.

"Hey Danny, Sam, and Dani. Who's the creepy guy with you?"

"He's our teacher, Tucker. And what's so creepy about him? I think his style is perfectly fine!" Sam scowled.

"Says the goth." Tucker shot back. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go already." Everyone followed Snape to where they were going to use the floo powder. Snape grabbed the floo powder container and opened it.

"Who shall go first?"

"I will." Sam said. She grabbed a handful of the powder and went into place. "What do I do now?"

"As you drop the powder, say Diagon Alley. Be careful as you say it. You don't want to end up in the wrong place."

"Understood." And Sam did as she was told. She disappeared with only green flames left behind. Dani went next. She quickly grabbed her handful and did the same. Danny went after, then Tucker, and finally Snape. Team Phantom looked all around in different directions, excited. Danny turned to Snape.

"So, where do we go first?"

"Gringotts to take out money. Or trade in muggle money for wizard money." Snape answered.

"Oh. Wait, now that I think about it, I have a vault!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "How does someone such as yourself, who never seen the wizarding world, have a vault?"

"It came with my wand. A friend of mine bought it for me."

"And that same friend bought our wands as well. He said they chose us, and whatever that means, I believe him." Sam said. She pulled out her wand, as did Tucker and Danny. Snape studied the wands closely. Tucker's was an interesting one, taking the form of technology, but was average in power level. Sam's was very detailed, carvings of leaves and plants engraved and was strong in power level. Then came Danny's wand. Something about it unsettled him. It reminded him of death and the underworld, which made him uneasy. And it's power! It was so strong that it beat the levels of Albus Dumbledore's wand, which was supposedly the strongest wand in the wizarding world! How did a boy his age gain such power?! And who was his friend? Snape wanted to know.

"Interesting wands, you three. Now, off to Gringotts." He told them. They followed. As they reached the bank, they read the sign and shuddered. There was no way they'd be causing mischief around the building, that is for sure! Snape looked down at Team Phantom. "Alright, I'll take Mr. Foley and Miss Manson to have their money transferred to wizard money while you take your cousin with you to your vault. You must go up to the goblin over there." Snape informed, pointing at the goblin at the end. "And remember, any questions he asks you must answer with honesty. They can tell if you are lying, no matter how skilled you are. And they will attack you if you lie." They nodded and went up to the goblin.

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like to access my vault." Danny said, holding up his key. The goblin looked at the key, wide eyed.

"What is your name, child?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Age?"

"Seventeen, but I'm stuck as an eleven year old."

"Origin?"

"United States."

"Now, how did you get your key and the wand of eternal balance and magic and luck?"

"A friend named Clockwork. He said it chose me."

"You know Clockwork?"

"Yessir, I do."

"It is an honor for anyone to meet Clockwork once, but to know him personally is the greatest honor one can have child. Remember that. Now what species are you? Pure blood, half blood, or mud blood?"

"That's a hard one. Species wise, I'm a halfa, not human. But if you disinclude that, it is still confusing. My parents may not be wizards, but I believe they have magic of their own. How else would any food they make turn into supernatural monsters?" Danny laughed. The goblin looked at him quizzically.

"I guess I'll put halfa as your species then. But would you mind telling me what a halfa is?"

"Sure. But only if you don't tell anyone."

"Of course. I solemnly swear to never tell a soul about what you are."

Danny was glad that Sam taught him about goblins. Because he knew that if a goblin makes a promise, they keep it. No matter the circumstance. Danny looked up at the goblin. "A halfa is someone who is half ghost. My cousin here is one too."

The goblin raised an eyebrow. "I sense a partial lie in your words. What lie are you telling me?"

"Whoops. Sometimes I forget! Dani here is actually my clone, but we consider ourselves cousins. I sometimes forget that she's my clone at times, calling her my cousin all the time. Sorry about that, sir."

"It is quite fine. If you consider her your cousin, then I will as well. Now off to your vault, Mr. Fenton."

"Please, call me Danny."

"Of course." The goblin led him to a mine cart that seemed to be attached to roller coaster's track. Danny and Dani looked at each other and smiled. They jumped right into the cart. The goblin climbed his way in and lit a lamp. Then he started the cart. The phantom cousins laughed as the cart zoomed through the mines and made lots of twists and turns. When they reached their destination, they got out of the cart.

"Here is your vault, Danny. Now please hand me the lamp." The goblin requested. Danny shook his head.

"No need. I have a better light." He rose his left hand in the air and created a bright green light. It filled up the area, making everything clear.

"Alright then, key please."

Danny handed the key to the goblin and stepped back as the goblin opened the vault. Danny's eyes widened. "Clockwork wasn't kidding when he said that I have a lot."

"You can say that again." Dani said. They grabbed a ton of money, not sure how much they needed and knowing that they were also getting extra supplies they didn't need until later years as well as some trinkets for home, and candy, because they just knew that wizards had interesting candy. After all, wizards have magic, and who wouldn't use magic on candy? After they finished grabbing what they believed that they needed, they left the vault. The goblin handed Danny his key. They went back to the front desk. Danny turned to the goblin.

"Thanks. By the way, what do I call myself when other students ask me what I am?"

"Well, considering that your parents create magical creatures and the fact you're not fully human, I'd say the best option would be a pure blood. Though around me, I prefer you use your actual species."

"Yessir. Have a great day."

"You as well."

Danny and Dani met up with Sam, Tucker, and Snape outside of Gringotts. They went to the stores for their books first. Snape waited outside while they ordered their books. Danny asked for all seven years of each subject, which pleased the clerk.

"In depth learner, aren't cha' mate? You're the only first year to order all the books ahead of time!"

"Hehe… Well, the stuff has to be interesting, right? So why not?"

"Because it's too much information for a first year to process." A voice from behind Danny said. He turned to see an eleven year old boy with slick, blonde hair and blue eyes. He smirked. "And I doubt that you could even memorize the first book of even one subject in a few weeks time, which ruins your point in bringing all these books."

"I never said I was memorizing the books over summer. I'm bringing them all to school with me. Thanks for worrying though." Danny said sarcastically. "What's your name anyway?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. How about you? And more importantly, what species of wizard are you?"

"Danny Fenton. Pure blood. This is my cousin, Dani with an I. Short for Danielle." Danny gestured towards his cousin.

"Hi." Dani said, not really interested. She was reading Danny's potion book. "Um, cuz? You might want to memorize this, for safety's sake."

"Why do you say that?"

"B-blossoms. They're in some potions."

"What?!"

"I said that-"

"I heard what you said, Dani. I'm just shocked is all."

"Why is that? Of course they're in some potions! They are known for great healing properties!" Draco stated.

"Well, my reason is none of your business, Draco."

"You know. You sound American."

"That's because I _am_ American." Danny said, rolling his eyes. "And so are my friends." He pointed at Sam and Tucker.

"What are they?!"

"Half bloods."

"At least they're not filthy mudbloods!" Draco commented. Danny flinched. His friends _were_ mudbloods originally, but now had part of Danny's energy in them, making them half bloods. But calling muggles and mudbloods filthy was not only rude in Danny's book, it was also racist and messed up.

 _I'm so pranking the kid when I'm at school._ He thought. He grabbed his books and put them in his infinity bag. The others already bought their books. Danny turned to Dani. "Let's go."

"Kay." They went outside and met up with Sam, Tucker, and Snape, who was talking to a man that was completely white and grey. The young halfas' ghost senses went off.

"That man is a ghost, huh?" Dani whispered to Danny, who nodded. "Dangerous or no?"

"No. If our teacher is talking to the ghost, then he's probably friendly." Danny whispered back. "Keep your guard up, though. Just in case."

The ghost turned his head. His eyes widened. "My word! It's Danny Fenton!" The ghost flew up to Danny. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last!"

"Um, thanks. And you are?"

"I'm the Bloody Baron, ghost of the Slytherin house." The ghost held out his hand. Danny shook it, astonishing Snape, who said nothing.

"Slytherin house? Might you explain?"

"In Hogwarts, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Students are separated by personality, bloodline, and goals. And each house has a ghost. We are sort of like mascots, yet not."

"Oh."

"I hope that you are in my house, Danny. You are the savior of the G-Zone!"

"Savior of the what-zone?" Snape asked.

"Sorry, Severus, but that information is classified amongst you mortals."

"Then how does this child know?"

"Let's just say he has _connections_."

"You don't know the _half_ of it." Danny laughed. Bloody Baron smiled. Snape, on the other hand, scowled.

"Mr. Fenton, say goodbye to Mr. Baron."

"Alright." Danny said. Everyone said bye to Bloody Baron. They went to the clothes store next. Danny bought the most lightweight robes the store had, knowing that if he bought the normal ones and wore them, he'd surely pass out. His robes looked like the night sky on the ends and inside, which Dani approved. Sam bought bought robes made of silk. On the inside, they were purple with a green spider web design. Tucker bought robes with red ends. They smiled, satisfied with their choices. They left the store and followed Snape to the supplies shop. They bought the rest of their supplies there. By the time they finished buying their supplies, they were starving. Sam and Tucker bought soup from a soup kitchen (Sam's being vegetarian and Tucker's being mainly meat) while Danny took Dani into one of the candy shops, and bought almost all of the candy in there. They came out, eating Barry Bott's every flavor beans. They made different faces and laughed at each other. Sam and Tucker tried the beans and grimaced. Tucker spit it out.

"Dude! What the hell are those?! The one I ate tasted like mud!"

"Barry Bott's every flavor beans. They have good and bad ones." Danny laughed. "Seems you two got the bad ones!"

"Mine tasted like grass."

"Danny ate one that tasted like charcoal." Dani told them. They laughed. Snape even had a small smirk on his face, but quickly wiped it away before the children noticed.

"Dani!"

"What it's true!" Dani said. "Besides, it's funny!"

"Traitor."

"Are you done? Because it's time for me to bring you four home." Snape informed.

"Yeah." Team Phantom replied in unison. Snape brought them back to Amity Park, then parted. Danny smirked.

"During school shopping, I bought a broom and a lot of floo powder, as well as a few prank items. They should come in handy, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, _we know_ exactly what you mean!" Sam said.

"I'm going to learn some spells and prank Dash tomorrow." Tucker announced.

"Sweet, mind if I join you on that?" Danny asked.

"Sure, man! The more, the better!" Tucker high fived Danny. "Well, I gotta go. And don't forget to remind your dad that Sam, you, and I need mini ecto generators."

"Sure thing. Well, Dani and I will see you guys later." And with that, everyone parted. Danny and Dani created duplicates that transformed into their ghost forms, then walked home. They went upstairs and opened up the book of spells that Danny grabbed from his infinity bag. They continued eating their Barry Bott's every flavored beans as they learned all the spells they could. They memorized about twelve chapters of the book, mainly due to the fact that they stumbled upon a memory spell that gives the user the ability to permanently memorize anything they read (The spell itself lasts for two hours, but like said, the memories stay.) and used it on themselves, when Danny's mom called them down for dinner. Dani smiled.

"You gonna use one of those spells during dinner?"

"Only one of the ones I can use without my wand!" Danny smirked, his duplicate snickering behind him.

"This should be interesting and funny!"

"Oh, it surely will be!" He commented. They went downstairs, smiling mischievously. Jack and Maddie didn't notice this, but that was due to the fact they were excited to learn how the school shopping went. Vlad seemed curious as well, but knew that Danny and Dani were up to no good. He could not only tell by their face, but also the rhythm that their ectoplasmic energy waves were giving off. He stayed alert.

"How was school shopping?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, it was great! Though, we may or may not have also bought a lot of candy." Dani said. Danny laughed.

"And a few extra things we don't need." Danny told them, smirking even more. "Then yet again, _everything_ comes in handy."

Dani looked at the food on the table quizzically. Some parts of it were glowing green. Then she looked at Danny, who gave her a mischievous smirk. She smirked back. She wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to him, making sure that Jack, Maddie, and Vlad didn't see her do the deed. They didn't, but only because they also noticed dinner was glowing. Danny read the paper.

 _So, Danny. It looks like your parents mutated dinner again. You gonna use this this as an advantage for your pranks?_

Danny handed the paper to his duplicate, who read it as well. Then they looked at Dani and nodded. Danny, seeing the food starting to move, aimed a finger at it. "Imperio." Danny whispered. The food stopped it attack. It now listened to all of Danny's mental commands. Different parts of the meal started swearing and fighting each other. One part paid no mind and started to dab. The turkey flung itself at the fridge, opened it, grabbed a watermelon, and started imitating all of Marlon Webb's vines.

Vlad turned white out of pure shock. Yeah sure, Jack did create some weird inventions, but the last thing he expected was this! He had never seen such a monstrosity in his life, and he dealt with ghosts that were in the way of his goals! He looked at both Danny and Dani, who were trying not to laugh as the chaos set loose. He was certainly going to ask them what they did after dinner. But for now, he just sat there, knowing that the mess will be cleaned up.

Maddie looked at Danny's duplicate. "Phantom, please get rid of the food."

"Kay." Danny Phantom replied, eyes showing a tiny bit of disappointment. He caught the food in his Fenton thermos. Danny Fenton released his spell on dinner and yawned.

"Guess Dani, the Phantom cousins, and I will go upstairs and eat some of the candy we bought."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind sharing some of the candy, dear? Considering that dinner mutated again?"

"Sure. Though, no promises of it all being sweet!" And with that, Danny ran upstairs, grabbed a bunch of candy, including another box of Barry Bott's every flavor beans (just to see Vlad cringe in disgust), and ran back downstairs. He set it all on the table. Vlad looked at the boy questioningly.

"Daniel, why do you have so much candy? It's not healthy you know."

"So what? I live in the today, not tomorrow. Besides, the candy is awesome!"

Dani grabbed one of the mice pops. "I wonder if I could prank Sam into thinking that these are made of real mice."

"I wouldn't if I were you. One time Tucker pranked Sam like that, and it didn't end well for him." Danny informed.

"A kid still can dream though." Dani said. "Maybe I should have Tucker do the prank for me."

"Tell me how that turns out." Danny requested, laughing. Vlad looked at the candy, reading the names each one. He noticed the Barry Bott's every flavored beans.

"Daniel, what does the box mean by every flavor?" He asked, pointing at the beans.

"Exactly what it says. It has _every_ flavor a human can think of." Danny replied, holding back a mischievous grin. Vlad eyed him, knowing that the young halfa was up to no good. The question faded as Jack interrupted.

"Cool, son! I must try some!" Jack tried a few, liking some, and obviously hating others. "My boy, you weren't joking about it having every flavor in existence! Whoever made these are a genius!"

Vlad decided to try as well, curious about the hype. He grimaced. "What in the world? They taste like what gym socks smell like!"

Danny smirked. "Looks like you got bad luck with them!" He teased.

"Bad luck?" Maddie questioned. Then she tried a few. "My, one tasted like chocolate, another tasted like popcorn, and the other tasted like pumpkin pie!"

"Looks like you had good luck!" Dani told her. Then she finished her mice pop and grabbed a cauldron cake. She bit into it and hummed. "Man, these mini cakes are good!" She took another bite. Danny grabbed a box that read 'chocolate frog' on it. He opened the box, noticed it starting to move, and quickly plopped it into his mouth before anyone could notice. Luckily that was the only chocolate frog he brought down, because it would have been bad if Vlad seen that, because he would question as to why and how the chocolate frog could move, and then the magic wouldn't be a secret anymore.

Seeing Dani grab a second cauldron cake, Vlad figured that the pastry was safe, and grabbed one as well. Luckily for him, he was right. He couldn't describe the flavor of the icing, but instantly knew that the sponge cal part was chocolate. Whatever flavor the icing was, though, it certainly pleased him. Especially after the Barry Bott's every flavored beans trial. As he ate the pastry, he watched as Danny looked at the box of the chocolate frog that he ate.

"Wow, these come with trading cards! That's so cool!" Danny said aloud before shoving the card into his pocket. "I'm so telling Tucker." Then he grabbed a few skeletal sweets ate ate them.

After everyone ate, they went into their rooms to "settle down" for the night. Danny and Dani decided to play video games. They argued over what game they should play, until they settled for _The Evil Within_. They were on what seemed like level forty two when they heard a knock on the door. They hissed as they saw who opened it. It was Vlad. They made their eyes glow green, and Vlad retaliated by making his glow red. He came in and closed the door behind him.

"I know you two did something during dinner. It was written on both of your faces."

"We didn't do _anything,_ Plasmius. My parents mutate food by accident all the time." Danny defended. "Surely they told you about that?"

"No, they didn't. But I'm not talking about the mutation itself, but more of their actions after being mutated. You did something."

"Yeah, swear under my breath and trying not to laugh!" Danny said.

"Don't lie to me, Daniel. You aren't very good at it."

"Actually, I am. I fooled my parent's only _working_ lying detector, which worked on every other ghost mind you, at least a thousand times!"

"I'm not talking about machinery, Daniel. My empathic powers are stronger than that device, and it's also written on your face." Vlad explained. "Now, tell me the truth, Daniel."

"I ain't telling you shit."

"Yeah, muggle!" Dani added. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

 _Muggle? I've never heard of such a term before. I'll ask the ghost writer about it later._ He thought. Then he set his mind back to the situation at hand. "Daniel, it seemed to me like you were controlling the mutated meal. Am I right?"

Danny went wide eyed, surprised that Vlad figured it out, but decided to hide it by saying "You seriously are a fruitloop! How in the _ghost zone_ would I do that?"

"You're using the language of the ghost zone, eh? That's new. Well, anyways, some ghosts can use mind control on minor ghosts. And if I'm right, you must have that ability."

"According to my memory, I don't have that ability, Plasmius!"

"Well, according to your energy, you do Daniel. I've known about it for some time."

"Maybe your readings are wrong, Plasmius. Ever thought that?"

"Daniel, I know one thing. They are far from being wrong. Let me ask you this, have you ever been able to fight back from a ghost or human using a mind controlling item from the ghost zone?"

"Yeah, but that was because I am strong willed!"

"On the contrary, Daniel, mind controlling items from the ghost zone aren't broken from a strong will. The ghost must have mind controlling abilities to be able to break free. Surely someone in the ghost zone told you that's?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"Wait, if Danny has that ability, then do I also contain it as well?!" Dani asked. Vlad nodded.

"Of course you do. It doesn't take my powers to know that."

"Hehe… Just asking."

"I know. Now, just to let you two know, it's three in the morning. You should get some sleep."

"Crap! We've been playing video games that long?!" Danny exclaimed. Vlad nodded.

"And it's not healthy. Now, go to bed. I'll tell Jack and Maddie not to bother you when they wake up."

"Fine." The young halfas said in unision. They saved their game and went into their beds. Vlad smiled.

"Goodnight, you two."

"Night, fruitloop." Danny replied. Dani already fell asleep, mainly due to a mix of exhaustion, lack of being in front of the tv screen, and a sugar crash. Danny, on the other hand, waited till Vlad left the room before letting the sweet darkness of sleep take over him.

Meanwhile, Vlad sat in his room for an hour, waiting until his advanced hearing heard Danny fall asleep. He got up and phased into the young halfa's room. He decided to check if the boy's core was acting up again, and happily found that it didn't. He noticed that the boy did forget to use his blankets, as none were on him. Gently, so he didn't wake young halfa, he covered the Danny with the blankets. Satisfied, he left the room and went to bed.

 **Me: Unkie Vlad is being fatherly!**

 **Vlad: Of course I am! He is still a son to me! Even if he disagrees! Now, would you mind telling me why you're surprised?**

 **Me: Because you're Unkie Vlad, not Daddy Vlad!**

 **Vlad: Child, I believe you need to get your brain checked.**

 **Please review and Subscribe to my story! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello! Time for pranks!**

 **Danny: And hopefully they're ranked!**

 **Dani: Oh, what to do!**

 **Tucker: Something cool and New!**

 **Me: And since it's not a sin!**

 **Danny: Let the story begin!**

Danny and Dani woke up to hear an explosion coming from downstairs. Danny rolled his eyes as the both of them made their duplicates, which transformed into their alter egos. "What do you think malfunctioned this time?"

Dani yawned. "Dunno. But from what I heard, it might be those prototype ring-rays they're working on."

"Could be." He checked his phone. "Kay, so, first we've got to remind my dad to finish the ecto-generators."

"What are ecto-generators?"

"A form of ecto converter. It's for charging our electronics at school. You'll need one next year."

"Don't they have electricity?"

"I don't think so. And besides, even if they do, could you imagine the bill we'd get? Not worth it. That's why I'm having my dad build them. And now that I think about it, that might have been the explosion downstairs."

"Yeah." Then they heard a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal that it was Vlad.

"What was that explosion, Daniel?" He asked, obviously a bit shocked from it.

Danny rolled his eyes. "My parents. Another invention malfunctioned. It's almost daily. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious is all."

"Yeah, about everything." Dani shot back. " Haven't you heard of minding your own business?"

"Pardon?"

"You ask too many questions! And you ask them daily!"

"And you don't trust me."

"You haven't really given us a reason to." Danny pointed out. "Between you nearly killing Dani twice, you trying to steal my mom all the time, and your manipulation, it's kind of hard to trust you with anything."

"Touché."

"Can you leave now? I need to change." Dani said. Vlad nodded. Danny looked at his cousin.

"I am going to change in the bathroom." He told her.

"Kay." She replied. Danny grabbed a set of clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed while his duplicate went downstairs. When he finished getting changed, he left the bathroom to see Vlad standing in the hallway, waiting.

"What do you want, Fruitloop?" He questioned theolder halfa.

"When is the last time you used your ice powers?"

"Um, uh, I don't remember…" Danny stuttered. How did he forget to use that power? It's bad for him not to! Last time, he went not using that power for a month, and he nearly got hypothermia! He looked at the man with a questioning face. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do. My reason doesn't matter anyway. What _does_ matter is your health. You know what happens if you don't use your core powers."

"So what? Since ghosts slowed down their attacks to almost stopped, I've forgotten to use that ability. Not a big deal."

"Don't be childish, Daniel. It is a big deal. You will freeze up if you don't use the power. And with the ghosts not attacking, your ghost sense will not slow it down."

"I'll deal with it as it comes." Just then, Dani came out with her duplicate. Danny turned. "Let's go, Dani." They headed downstairs, reminded Jack about the ecto generators, and left. As they walked outside, they noticed an owl on the mailbox, holding a letter addressed to Danny. "Another letter?" He opened it to find a train ticket for Platform nine and three quarters in London. Then he opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Fenton,_

 _Here is your ticket to Hogwarts. Please take good care of it, as you will not get a second one. If you need help to get on the Platform, then ask a fellow wizard to help._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster_

 _P.S. I heard that you have caught the eye of all the ghosts here. I have no idea why, but judging by their reactions, you must be a special student. I'd really like it if you became friends with the boy who lived. See you at the sorting ceremony._

"What is it?" Dani asked as they walked to Tucker's house.

"Ticket to school." Danny replied, shoving the ticket in his pocket.

"Cool. Speaking of school, what are you going to tell the ghosts that fight you?"

"The truth. That I'm going to be gone for a school year, minus vacations, and that I'm leaving you in charge."

"Oh." They reached Tucker's to see the techno geek prepared for a day of pranking. They smirked.

"So, Tucker, what prank are we gonna start with?" Danny asked.

"Let's make Dash's lunch explode on him!" Tucker suggested. Dani snickered.

"Yeah! And while we're at it, let's make his pants fall down!" she added.

And they did just that. Dash was completely humiliated, and he didn't know what caused anything that happened. He ran into the bathroom! Dani, Danny, and Tucker bursted out laughing. They ran out of Nasty Burger, where their prank was held, barely containing themselves. They used a bad luck spell on Dash. They watched as worse, yet more hilarious things happened to the jock. They, after two hours, released the spell. They called Sam and told her about what they did. She laughed, but since she was cleaning her house, they had to end the conversation short. As they hung up, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Yo, Danny!" They looked up to see Youngblood, who smiled. "So it's true! You're gonna be a kid forever! That's awesome!"

"It's been a while, Youngblood. How have you been?" Danny asked.

"Great! So, who's the girl? Your sister? I thought you only had one sister!"

"Nah, she's my cousin. She's a halfa too."

"Really? That's awesome! So, I heard your third deathday is coming up! Are you going to celebrate? It's a special year, ya' know!"

"My deathday? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?! A ghost's deathday is like a human's birthday. Since you're a halfa, you have both!"

"I didn't know that." Danny admitted, embarrassed. Youngblood laughed.

"I'm guessing no one told you. Come on, you gotta come with me to the ghost zone."

"Why?" Tucker asked. "Why does he need to go to the ghost zone?"

"Duh, because his deathday is nearby!" Youngblood smirked. "And the ghosts are holding a surprise party for him."

"Dude, saying that there is a surprise party for him, right in _front_ of him, kind of ruins the surprise."

"I know. But they don't know that he knows. I can only be seen by the young, remember? Which means that even adult ghosts can see me. Only Ember, and a few other young ghosts can. Besides, he can pretend to be surprised. No one will know!"

"What about going to the G-Zone? My dad is in the basement." Danny pointed out.

"Johnny is here, and he's waiting for ya! Now let's go!" Youngblood grabbed Danny's wrist. "Cake and presents await!"

"I'm coming too!" Dani said, running after them, leaving Tucker by himself. Danny and Dani already called back their duplicates. They transformed into their alter egos and went with Youngblood to where Johnny was. They waved. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the girl?" He asked. Danny smirked.

"My cousin. Dani with an I. Short for Danielle."

"I wasn't aware that you had a cousin with the same powers as you."

"That's because she is a traveling nomad. She only recently moved here."

"Oh. So, you ready for another year of ghost hunting and school combined?"

Danny looked down. "Yeah, about that…"

"What?"

"I'm going to a school in England."

"What?!" Youngblood and Johnny exclaimed.

"But why?" Johnny asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because it's a good school. I'm still half human, which means that I still need to get a job when I finish school and in order to get a good job, I need to go to a good school."

"I keep on forgetting about that. You know, you could just live in the Ghost Zone whenever you want."

"And keep running from or fighting Walker? No thanks." Danny smiled. "Besides, it's only for the school year. I'll be here during vacations."

"Alright, I guess. So, what type of school is it?"

"Science related, you could say. Even has astronomy."

"Nice. So you're still planning on being an astronaut?"

"Yup."

"Good. Keep to your dreams. They'll get you far." Johnny said. "Now, let's get going." They all went into the Ghost Zone. Danny acted shocked when the ghosts shouted out "surprise!" He smiled.

"Thanks!" Then he felt someone furry hug him. He turned to see a werewolf ghost. "Wulf! Kiel vi fartas?"

"Granda, amiko! Feliĉa Morto Tago!" Wulf said.

"Danke amiko!" Danny turned to see Ember and Skulker, who shoved a present in the boy's gut.

"There, whelp. Open it."

Danny opened the present and inside was a choker with a skull and a necklace attached to a dog tag, which had Danny Fenton engraved on one side and Danny Phantom on the other. "Wow, thanks!" Danny hugged the hunter.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too mushy, whelp."

"Kay." Danny let go. He looked up at everyone. "I want you guys to meet someone." He stepped out of the way to reveal his cousin. "This is my cousin, Dani, with an I, short for Danielle."

"Hi." She said.Everyone looked at her, astonished. Dora gasped.

"She looks just like you!"

"Hehe, yeah she does." Danny admitted. Spectra smirked.

"Now I know what you'd look like if you were a girl."

"Gee, thanks. Like I needed to know that." Danny said, rolling his eyes. Everyone laughed. Walker went up to Danny. He handed him an envelope. Danny looked at him before opening the envelope. Inside was a pardon for his sentence assigned three years ago, a rule book for the Ghost Zone, and a key chain. "Thanks, Walker."

"No problem, kid. Just try not to break any laws."

"Gotcha!" Danny saluted. Then Spectra handed the boy a box. He opened it to find a black suit.

"I know you're not really into fancy things, but since you're legally going to be an adult this year, I thought you'd need this."

"Thanks, Spectra. For the present and the thought."

Spectra smiled. Vortex butted in.

"Now open mine, Phantom! It's a great piece! Greater than the mona lisa!" He boasted. Danny opened the present and rose an eyebrow as he picked up a ring.

"Um…"

"It lets you control the weather of your area, if you're wondering."

"Cool!" Danny and Dani said at the same time.

"I knew you'd like it. It's a masterpiece after all!"

"Thanks!" Then Technus flew up to the boy.

"If you think that's great, child, then wait till you see what I, Technus, master of all machines, have for you!" He announced, giving Danny a small box. The young halfa opened it to see a pair of contacts. He looked closer to see that they were electronic. Technus smirked. "I know how you have a hard time on tests, child. If you wear these, then the answers will be shown exactly where they're needed. Doesn't matter the subject, they will know!"

"Sweet. Thanks man!"

"Your welcome, child!"

"My, my. It seems like you have a lot of time on your hands." A voice said. Danny turned to see the ghost of time. Everyone around the halfas gasped.

"Clocky!" Dani exclaimed.

"Clockwork!" Danny greeted. The halfas hugged the ghost. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, my boy. Yet, today's not about that, now is it?" Clockwork replied, holding out a box with holes in it. "Of course, you might recognize this little one in here, but he comes with a new gadget to cloak his ghostly identity."

Danny raised an eyebrow and opened the box. A green ghost puppy jumped out. Danny smiled. "Cujo!" He laughed as the dog barked and ran around Danny's feet. He noticed that there was also a small device attached to the collar. He looked back in the box to see a small device that looked like what Jazz used to lock and unlock the ghost hunting weapons in the RV. One button said Hide and the other said reveal. It had a hook that could attach to a keychain. "Thanks, Clockwork. But wait, how do I take care of a dog? The only other pet I've owned was a gerbil, and it went missing. Yet again, Tucker did mention accidentally killing it and hiding it so I wouldn't know. Even so, I'd still like to know."

"Well, Danny, it's very simple. He knows what to do when he has to go to the bathroom, so you needn't to know about that. What you _do_ need to know, however, is that he needs to exercise for at least an hour and a half per day, and he must not be fed chocolate, onions, or coffee. He also needs a bath once a month." Clockwork explained.

"Thanks!"

"Now, I wish I could stay longer, however, my duty awaits." And with that, the master of time disappeared. Danny turned to see the other ghosts staring at him.

"What?"

"You know Clockwork, whelp?" Skulker asked.

"Yeah. He's a good dude." Danny answered. "Why?"

"You are very lucky, Danny." Said Spectra. "Knowing Clockwork is the highest honor anyone can have. Ghost or human."

"Hehe…" Danny scratched the back of his neck. "Is it really? I didn't know that ghosts were included."

"Wait, you knew that for humans it was an honor, but not ghosts?! What planet are you living on, whelp?" Skulker exclaimed.

"I don't know. Though, speaking of time, there's something I've got to tell you guys." Danny had all of the ghosts' attention, as they were curious as to what he was going to say. "I-I'm going to a boarding school. In England."

"WHAT?!"

"But you're only going to be a Senior! You can't be going to college already!" Kitty shouted.

"What school are you going to?" Ember asked.

"How many years are you attending?" Dora asked.

"Povas i viziti?" Wulf asked. Danny sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen. Well, answers in order are a science related school, seven years, though I'm gonna be in Amity During vacations, and I'm not sure."

"Science related? Don't you mean science school?"

"Not really. I'm not sure if I'm should explain, because you guys may not be muggles, but you guys also know Vlad. And he cannot know. And some of you," he looked at Technus, "aren't the best at keeping secrets. Not to insult anyone, but I'm just saying."

"We get it." Ember said. "But what's a muggle?"

"Oh! I read a book, and it used that term! It was used to referred to normal living humans!" Dora told them. The ghost writer face palmed.

"It means, by definition, someone without magic." He explained. "But what I would like to know is, how do you know Danny?"

"Um, uh, well…"

"I, Technus, will cover my ears are leave the room so you can tell!" He left the room.

"And we promise not to tell Plasmius what you say!" Skulker added.

"Okay, turns out, I'm a wizard. I'm going to a wizarding school." He informed. The ghosts looked at him, bewildered.

"Could you show us some magic?" Kitty asked. Danny nodded.

"Sure." He grabbed his wand and aimed it at Skulker. "Reparo." As soon as he said it, Skulker's battle armor was in perfect condition. The robotic ghost looked down at his body, then at Danny.

"Whelp, that's impressive. Can you do other things?"

"Yeah, I can." Danny showed them a few more spells. They were all even did some magic without his wand. They applauded when he finished.

"That was beautiful art, Phantom! Really well done!" Vortex commended.

"I agree. And you've only very recently learned magic existed? Very impressive!" The ghost writer added.

"You should consider joining the ghost police force! We could use someone like you." Walker saluted.

"Thanks! I'm really excited to start school at Hogwarts." Danny said. "So, what are you guys' plans for this year?"

"Create new weather patterns!" Vortex boasted.

"To hunt rare species of course!" Skulker answered.

"Since I have a perfect body now, I'm going to go on vacation!" Spectra announced. "And Bertrand is coming!"

"I'm going to keep an eye on the Ghost Zone, as it's my job." Walker sighed.

"That stinks. Kitty and I are going to travel the world." came from Johnny. Kitty nodded as Dora spoke up.

"I'm going to continue helping my people."

"I'm going to start a tour, as a simple rock star." Ember said. The other ghosts answered the question as well, but one thing bugged Danny.

"Anyone know where the box ghost has been? Not that I care, but he usually appears out of nowhere all the time."

"Oh, well, we saw your dad drop one of those furnaces, so we took it and trapped the nuisance in the container. He doesn't only take your sleep, ya know." Skulker informed. "We all have been sleeping better with him gone."

"Oh." Just then, Danny's phone rang. He transformed into his human self, shushed everyone, then answered. "Hello?"

"Danny! Where are you?"

"Mom? I'm in town, with Dani." He lied. "Why?"

"You won't believe what happened! Your father sent the house into a parallel dimension again!"

"Mom, I don't want to deal with this right now. You know that it'll be back in a few hours."

"I know, but I was worried about you! I didn't know where you were!"

"Mom, chill. I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself. Besides, I've got Phantom with me." Then he words out to the others _"I told her that 'Phantom' was my guardian._

"Alright honey. Please be back home by two in the morning. Or have a sleepover at a friend's house."

"Kay, mom."

"See you, sweetie."

"See ya, mom." He hangs up. He looked at everyone. "My dad sent our house to a parallel dimension again."

"That stinks man." Johnny said.

"You don't know the half of it." Danny sighed. "Another reason I'm excited to go to Hogwarts. No parental chaos for a year."

"Parental chaos? What do you mean?" Youngblood asked.

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean?" Ember questioned.

"Well, let's just say that my everyday life, discluding ghost fighting as Danny Phantom, includes explosions in the basement, my dad's road rage, my mom's dangerous meals, and both of their weird ass inventions."

"Dangerous meals? How are meals dangerous? Well, besides when the lunch lady is around." Vortex thought aloud.

"Every meal in mutated into some freakish zombie frankenstein monsters."

"What the fuck?" Skulker raised an eyebrow. "How in the hell do they do that?"

"I don't know and I don't wanna know." Danny told them. "All I do know is that I'll be eating more at Hogwarts."

"Why _did_ you tell us, Danny? About being a wizard?" Dora asked.

"Well, you guys would have found out sooner or later, considering that. And besides, I trust you guys enough with keeping it a secret considering the fact that none of you revealed who and what I am." Danny explained. "And you had plenty of chances to."

"Guess you have a good reason, whelp. But also, you keep our secrets as well, so it's only respectable for us to do the same."

"Not only that, but you could have given us all to your parents to dissect any time you caught us, but you didn't. And you saved the Ghost Zone multiple times, ultimately helping all of us." Ember added. "I think keeping your secret from Plasmius is the least we can do."

"Thanks, you guys. Really, it means a lot." Danny said.

"Oh yeah, I'm a wizard too!" Dani blurted. "But I don't have a wand yet. I get one next year!"

"Why next year?" Johnny asked.

"Because I was turned into a ten year old! And I'm naturally younger than Danny." she answered. "The school knows that we're actually sixteen and seventeen, however, they don't want the students to know that. Something about some going power hungry or similar."

"I think it has to do with eternal youth." Danny theorized. "Some of the wizards who are bad often try to find immortality. And eternal youth is a step towards that."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They talked about theories for different creatures, methods, and genres of magic. They also ate junk food and partied for a few hours. Cujo got his paws on the mint ice cream, so no one ate that flavor. They actually laughed when they saw him do that. They all did minor competitions. One of them was to build an ice sculpture, which Danny obviously won with his ice powers. When it came to going up against ghosts with ice powers, there was almost no chance of winning. Danny felt relieved to use his core power, as if weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Another competition was a to try not to laugh at the video that was shown. Dani lost instantly, as did Youngblood. The winner was Technus, who came back in the room as the wizard talk was over. Since he could block off emotions at will, he used that ability during the competition. Then they played ghost baseball. And that meant that they used their powers to cheat. All of them. They all had such a good time that time itself actually flew by. It felt like minutes instead of hours. By the time the party ended, it was near midnight. Danny thanked all of them and he and Dani went back to Amity Park. Dani looked at Danny.

"Can I sleep over at Sam's? Please?" She did the cute face. Danny laughed and nodded.

"Go right ahead. If she complains, tell her about the situation."

"Kay! Thanks cuz!" She hugged her cousin and flew to Sam's house. Danny created a duplicate and transformed back to normal while the duplicate stayed as a ghost. Cujo followed him, cloaking on. Danny smiled.

"Mom is _so_ gonna kill me for not telling her that I've got a dog."

"No kidding. It'll be worse if she finds out that it's a ghost dog." His duplicate added. They laughed.

"Oh well, she can't be too mad at me. After all, it wasn't me who sent the house into a parallel dimension!"

"I know, right!so, what do you want to do?"

"How about we walk around town until the house returns. After all, we are _not_ going to sit around doing nothing."

"But what about our deathday presents?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about those."

"LOL."

"I agree. We're the same person, yet we've got different minds! It's so weird!"

"It really is. But hey, maybe it's because we keep duplicating every day for hours."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, at least we can think separately. It gives us two points of view."

"Yeah. Too bad we aren't doing this at Hogwarts."

"We are when studying. The combination of the memory spell and duplicating is the ultimate way to study."

"True. So, how many duplicates will we need?"

"Probably about seven or eight others, so in total, nine."

"That's gonna waste energy. Good thing we found an energy spell that lasts as long as we want."

"Yup."

"So, wanna see how many duplicates we can currently conjure up?"

"Maybe later. We are outside, and if mom and dad see us duplicating, that will be a messy one to explain."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Wanna play Smash Bros?"

"Our 3DS is in the house."

"Video arcade?"

"They won't let Cujo in."

"How about we read the book Walker gave us. That way we learn the rules."

"Good idea!"

Danny aimed his wand at himself and his duplicate. "Libromem!" They read the book for the remaining two hours, memorizing it thanks to the spell. The house appeared as their parents, along with Vlad, arrived. Danny waved. His mother's eyebrows narrowed.

"Danny, why do you have a dog? And what's with all this stuff?"

"I got him. His name is Cujo. And, I got all this stuff while I was out."

"I think Cujo it awesome." Danny's duplicate said. Danny nodded.

"And he only listens to Phantom and I. We were meant to own him." Danny added. His mom sighed.

"Just make sure he doesn't trash the house."

"Kay."

"Are you allowed to bring pets to school?" Jack asked. Danny nodded, as did his duplicate.

"We are, so long as we take care of them. Though, I've gotta admit, I can't believe school starts in a little over a week." Danny said. "I'm going to miss being here in Amity." His parents hugged him.

"We know, Danny. We'll miss you too. But how about we all worry about that as the time comes? And go inside for now."

Danny yawned. "Okay." Danny replied sleepily. They all walked inside. Phantom brought everything upstairs as Danny held Cujo. He walked upstairs, careful not to wake the pup. He called his duplicate back as soon as he locked his door. He laid Cujo on a pillow then went into his bed and fell asleep.

 **Me: Sorry, no fatherly Vlad this time.**

 **Victoria: We must prove that Unkie Vlad isn't Daddy Vlad!**

 **Me: No, we must show that he's still human. That he needs sleep.**

 **Victoria: That's a boring reason.**

 **Me: I know. But hey, who knows what'll happen next!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: They say that with magic.**

 **Danny: Life is like music.**

 **Dani: Stick to it.**

 **Victoria: And your goal you will hit.**

 **Danny: Let the story begin!**

Danny woke up to a knock on his door. He groaned. "Who is it?" He called, yawning.

"Daniel, it's me. I want to talk." Came Vlad's voice.

"Whatever." Danny was too tired to start a fight with his archenemy, and since nothing bad has happened yet, he figured that listening to what the fruitloop had to say was much better than he normally dealt with. He sat up as Vlad came into the room.

"Before I get down to business, I'd like to ask, how did you sleep?"

"Um, random question, but if you want to know, I slept perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear. So, Daniel, here's the reason I want to talk, and please answer truthfully, have you been learning how to speak proper English?"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by proper English? English is my first language!"

Vlad sighed. "Guess you haven't. Daniel, in England people speak different. Yes, indeed you speak the same language they do, yet not to the full extent."

"Huh?!"

"For example, what you call 'cool' they call 'ace' or 'brill'. And arse is a worse word for ass or asshole." _Man, I hate profanity! It's so childish!_

"Wow, they actually use _worse_ words?! Damn."

"Yes, it is a bit bizarre. Yet of course, their words existed before ours, so I guess it's safe to say that we _sugarcoated_ the language."

"Point taken."

Vlad smiled and handed Danny a book. "This will help you learn their _slang_ and form of language. I'd advise you to read it."

" _Because I don't want to be made fun of._ I know, Vlad." Danny looked away. "And thanks." He mumbled. Vlad heard it clearly, thanks to halfa super hearing.

"Your welcome, Little Badger." And with that, Vlad left the room. Danny stretched and got out of bed. He changed into a t-shirt and jeans as an explosion came from downstairs. Danny paid no mind and went to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then went downstairs. He ate a bowl of cereal and cleaned his dish. Then he went outside and checked the mail. There was another owl.

"What do they have for me this time?" He opened it.

 _Dear Mr. Fenton,_

 _I heard that you bumped into my son the other day. If you are wondering who I'm talking about, it's Draco Malfoy. And you being a pure blood, you must already know how powerful we are already. Well, anyways, my son said that you not only were praised by the Bloody Baron in front of everyone, but you were able to shake his hand. And considering that touching a ghost is virtually impossible, it would be nice if you clarified that to my son, who doesn't believe me and is fixated on what he believes he saw. Please meet us at Bogsweed Deathcap, in Diagon Alley, at twelve forty. And you better be there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

"Great, I have to deal with the dumbass from when I went school shopping." He sighed and went back inside. He set the rest of the mail on the table and went up to his room. He woke up Cujo, who barked happily and licked his face. Danny laughed a little. He coasted the memory spell on himself again, and read the book Vlad gave him. After, he grabbed two small bags of floo powder, his key, and his wand. He shoved them into his pocket. Then he looked at Cujo. "Hey, boy, want to come with to Diagon Alley?" Cujo barked again, wagging his tail. "Let's go." He picked up the puppy and snuck downstairs and out the door. After, he went to where Snape brought him before. He opened one of the bags of floo powder, emptied it's contents into one of his hands, then shouted "Diagon Alley!" as he dropped the powder, sending them both to the wizard shopping district.

It didn't take Danny long to find the shop Lucius talked about. He took a deep breath. _Okay, Fenton, whatever you do, don't lose your shit on them. Keep it cool, no matter how annoying they may be. They aren't worth your time. Just tell them the truth about what happened and leave. No harm done._ Danny walked up to them, Cujo following. "Yo, you wanted to talk to me?"

Lucius turned his head to Danny. "If you're Mr. Fenton, then yes."

"That's me."

"Good, now please clarify what happened."

"Don't worry, your son's not mad. What he saw actually happened. You see, I have a rare ability to be able to touch ghosts. Hence the handshake I gave Bloody Baron."

"Blimey! How is that possible?! I've never heard such bogus!" Lucius exclaimed. Danny simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, for you British maybe. However, you're forgetting that I'm from America, and things are different there. Very different."

"How so?"

"Hmm… Where do I begin? With culture, ghost types, _language_ , food, manners, how we deal with mail, laws, store names, should I continue?"

"No. Please don't." Lucius said, obviously beaten. Then he and his son looked at Cujo. "Who's this?"

"Cujo. I got him yesterday. He's cute now, but when angered, he's a force to be reckoned with." Danny answered. "Frightening too."

"That's rubbish! He's a pup! And last I heard, pups aren't scary!" Draco argued.

"You know, somehow you're gonna get in trouble with others speaking like that, blonde. You should _never_ judge a book by its cover."

"You better watch what you say, Fenton!"

"Make me."

"I will!" Draco went to tackle Danny, but couldn't even get a hold on him. And when he finally did, Danny phased out of his grasp before the kid realized that he had gotten a hold of his prey. Cujo seemed to be laughing in a dog way. Danny smirked.

"Even Cujo thinks that you need to practice if you want to beat me. Yet again, you're so bad at tackling people that I think you can't be helped!"

Draco growled as his father looked at Danny. _This boy will no doubt do Slytherin. He has the attributes. Yet again, he is foolish enough to go against my son, the heir of the Malfoy family, which means he has bravery. And with bravery comes Gryffindor. And according to my son, he seemed protective of his friends and cousin and he bought more books than needed. Traits from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Which house will this boy be in?_

Danny rolled his eyes, hearing Lucius's thoughts. "If you're going to think that loud, you might as well be saying what is on your mind."

Lucius's eyes widened. "You do telepathy?"

"No, but your expression is an obvious hint that you're analyzing me." Danny lied.

"Okay then. Now could you enlighten me and explain why the Bloody Baron was so interested in a young lad such as yourself?"

"Well, the details are strictly classified, Lucius, however I will tell you that I helped him and all the other ghosts with something important."

"Mr. Fenton, it would be wise to tell me."

"No can do. I wouldn't want you _mouthing_ off to other people, Lucius _Malfoy_!" Danny smirked. "Besides, what I did was _years_ ago!"

Lucius glared at the halfa. _That boy will pay for mocking me!_ He looked at Cujo. _Maybe I'll kill his dog. Or wait. I could threaten to kill his dog to get my answers!_ "Boy, it would be ashamed if your pathetic mutt died, wouldn't it? Now tell me!"

Danny started laughing. "You? Killing Cujo? Please! I'd bet you can't even finish the job halfway!" He yawned. "Besides, you should be happy that I even came. I had plans after all!" _No I didn't! Though he don't know that!_

Draco couldn't help but snicker a little at Danny's remarks. _This kid's hilarious! Even if he's stupid enough to go against dad._ "You got guts, Danny. Most wizards don't do that."

Lucius looked down at his son. _Now that my son mentions it, this boy is brave to challenge me. I wonder._ "Mr. Fenton, would you mind letting me see your wand?"

Danny shrugged. "Though, you are _not_ putting your hands on it." Danny grabbed his wand from his left pocket. The moment that it was revealed, a powerful wave of energy was released. Lucius's eyes widened. _Such power! No wonder why he has guts to go against me!_ He looked around and noticed that other wizards were staring at Danny, just as shocked as he was. He looked back at the halfa.

"Such a grand wand you have, Mr. Fenton!" He exclaimed. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? It's just a wand."

 _He doesn't know? But how? Everyone else can sense it!_ Lucius was astonished. Not that you guys couldn't already tell. He never sensed anything more powerful than him. _He could be very useful for the Dark Lord's purpose!_ He looked at his son. "Well, I have business, so I best be going. Draco, I want you to be back home by dinner." With that, he left the two boys alone. Draco turned to Danny.

"So, you excited for Hogwarts? Especially with the rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"You know, about the boy who lived?"

"Wait, they were only rumors?" _Not that I know what the deal is. Besides, I'm technically the boy who half died, which is WAY cooler._

"Well, no one knows for certain, but Harry Potter is supposedly going to Hogwarts!"

"Nice."

"That's all you have to say? He _survived_ the **death** curse! And _nice_ is all you have to say?!"

"Chill. When it comes to bizarre or awesome things, normally I'm calm about them because my life isn't exactly normal, kay?"

"Not normal? How so?"

"Well, considering the fact most people, wizard and muggles, don't consider meals attacking them every day _normal_ , and the fact that that is only the _tip_ of the iceberg, you should get how Harry coming to Hogwarts won't make me all too excited."

"Oh." After a few silent moments. "So, what now?"

"I'm going to get some money from my vault and buy some things."

"Mind if I come?"

"Sure, if you want." Danny and Draco went to Gringotts. Danny walked up to the Head Gringott. "Hey, I'm accessing my vault again." He said, holding up his key. The Head Gringott looked at him and smiled.

"Ah yes, of course Danny. I'm glad you came. The house ghosts are here and are excited to meet you!"

"Oh joy." Danny said sarcastically. "Can I go to my vault first?"

"Of course. Is Malfoy with you?"

"He's just following me around I guess."

"Alright then, to your vault." The goblin brought them to Danny's vault. When it opened, Draco was shocked.

"Does this belong to only you, or is it your family's vault?"

"It's mine, but I'm going to share it with my cousin as soon as I make a duplicate of the key." Danny answered. He grabbed what he needed and they started going back up.

"You know, your cousin looks a lot like you." Draco told Danny, who laughed.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

"When did you first meet your cousin?"

"About three years ago. We got along pretty well. How about you? What's your family like?"

"Fairly strict. My father is always doing work. My mom makes sure I learn proper manners. And the house elves clean up the home and tend to the meals."

"You're an only child?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nah, I've an older sister. She's nineteen."

"What's it like to have a sibling?"

"Depends. In my case, it's nice. She helped me with a lot of things. Mainly emotional. Of course, with that, she's also overprotective. Gets annoying sometimes."

"Oh. I guess there's ups and downs to it."

"Kid, there are ups and downs to everything."

 _Kid? But we're the same age! What the bloody hell is wrong with him?!_ Malfoy looked at Danny questioningly. He noticed that Danny had a somewhat calmer nature than before, but couldn't grasp why. He was going to ask when Danny was surrounded by the house ghosts.

"Danny Phan-Fenton!" The Grey Lady greeted. "Such a pleasure to meet you! I'm the Grey Lady, the ghost of the Ravenclaw house!" She shook his hand as another one came between them.

"I'm Sir Nicholas! The ghost of the Gryffindor house!" He shook Danny's hand so hard, he felt as if it were going to fall off. "I'm so pleased that you are attending Hogwarts!"

"Same here!" The third one said. She shook Danny's hand. "It's a shame that you have to be placed into a house and not shared by all of us!" She smiled. "I'm the Fat Friar, ghost of the Hufflepuff House."

"And you already know me, Danny." The Bloody Baron said. When he saw Draco, he raised an eyebrow. "You're hanging out with Malfoy?"

"He's just following me around." Danny said aloud. _"And I have to say, he and his dad are a bit annoying."_ He telepathically added. The Bloody Baron let out a little laugh. Cujo barked.

"So, what brings you back in town?"

"Well, his dad wanted to know if I really shook your hand. Stupid reason, I know. After confirming the obvious, I decided that I could buy some items, more specifically candy, while out."

"Didn't you buy plenty before?"

"Well, for a few days, yeah. But many of my family members get the munchies."

"Oh."

"Yeah… It gets annoying after a while."

"On a different note, isn't your d-day soon?" Fat Friar asked.

"Yeah, September 3rd."

"Marvelous! We must celebrate!"

"D-day? What's a d-day?" Draco asked.

"Well, Malfoy, for most people it stands for the day they die. For young Danny here, however, it stands for when he gained a connection to the land of the dead."

Danny smiled while holding Cujo. "Yep."

"Connection? How so?" Draco questioned.

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand, nor would you believe me."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is."

"So, Danny, have you started preparing for school?" The Grey Lady asked. Danny nodded.

"In a way. Though I'm not cracking the books for school purposes, but instead it's for _personal_ entertainment, if you get what I mean."

"Yes, we do." The Grey Lady smiled. "Just don't get caught."

"Don't worry, I won't. It's easy to hide in plain sight after all. Especially with my _invisibility_ to others."

The ghosts smirked when he said that. They knew very well about what Danny was capable of. Draco, on the other hand, did not. He looked at them confused.

"I'm going to leave now. To find my friends." And with that, Draco left them while muttering, "Such a freaky kid."

Danny and the other ghosts heard him and laughed. Cujo growled in Draco's direction, but Danny patting his head calmed him down. Danny looked at the ghosts. "So, what's the deal with these houses? You know, the point of them?"

"Well, they are made to give the students motivation to do well in school. The houses compete for the house cup. For doing well in school, points are gained to the house you're in. If you are caught breaking rules, your house loses points, and the possibility of a detention is there as well." Sir Nicholas explained.

"Of course we ghosts know exactly what house you'll be in, with your ghostly connection." Fat Friar said.

"Really? Which one?" Danny asked.

"Slytherin."

"Oh. So, what personality traits go with what house?"

"Gryffindor is for those who are brave and heroic, represented the lion. Ravenclaw is that of the scholars, represented by the eagle. Hufflepuff is for the loyal, represented by a badger, and Slytherin is for the smart and cunning, represented by the snake."

"Thank the G-Zone I'm not Hufflepuff then."

"Why do you say that?"

"It would give Plasmius a reason to call me Little Badger."

"Oh right, _Plasmius_. The other halfa." Sir Nicholas grunted.

"Correction, _one_ of the other halfas." Danny informed. "My cousin is one as well."

"Oh, well we stand corrected." Fat Friar said. "Is he good or bad?"

" _She_ is on the good side."

"My apologies for assuming the gender."

"It's fine. After all, Plasmius and I are both male. People could easily assume that she is a male as well."

"What's her name?"

"Danielle, but she prefers Dani with an I."

"How cute, so not only does she look like you, but she takes after you?! That's a great cousin you have!" The Bloody Baron commented.

"Hehe… Yeah, she's the best cousin I could ask for, that's for certain. Well, I'm going to go shopping, so see you later!"

"Have a good day, Savior Danny!" The ghosts replied.

Danny smiled and left. Cujo barked when they arrived at the sweets shop. "Don't worry, Cujo, you'll get a treat too. So long as there is nothing in it that you cannot eat." Cujo licked Danny's face. He laughed. He walked inside and ordered the same types of candy as before. He also bought Cujo a pumpkin flavored dog biscuit. Cujo happily ate it. Danny decided to walk around for a bit. He noticed _Ollivander's Wand Shop_ and curiously walked in. He wanted to see the process of how people got their wands. When he walked in, he saw an old man cleaning up some glass. The old man looked up at him.

"Are you here to buy a wand?"

"No sir, I already have one. But since, mine automatically chose me; I came here to watch how other people get their wands and to see what happens if a wand rejects them."

"Oh, and may I examine your wand?"

"Um, sure." Danny handed the wand expert his wand. The man examined it thoroughly. Danny waited. "So, um what do you think?"

"It's a very powerful wand indeed. I never knew one could be made like this. It was believed that pure magic essence and ectoplasm essence didn't work well together. Nor that it would choose the living if it could be created. And the wood it's made out of, it is clear that it comes from the land of the dead."

"How did you know?!"

"I'm a wand expert, of course I know! You are a _very_ powerful wizard, dear boy. What's your name?"

"Danny Fenton. I prefer you use my first name by the way."

"Well, Danny, I must advise you to be careful of death eaters. They are a powerful group of wizards gone bad. They will attempt to either kill you or forcefully have you join them."

"Well, I doubt they could do either, but thanks for the warning." Danny grabbed his wand and shoved it into his pocket. "So, uh, you don't mind me watching?"

"Not at all. But of course, you could learn firsthand."

"Sounds cool."

Mr. Ollivander smiled and grabbed a set of wands. "Hold out your wand hand." Danny held out his left hand. Mr. Ollivander handed him one of the wands. "This one is a unicorn hair cored wand. Now give it a wave." Danny did as told and a table flipped backwards. Danny nearly laughed.

"So that's what happens?! That's gotta be hell for you!"

"It can be at times, yet most of the time, wizards find their wands on the second or third try. Now try this one, pheonix feather." Danny did as told once again, and a book caught on fire. Ollivander put it out and had Danny try the dragon core wand. It made a hole in the wall.

"Whoops."

"It's fine, happens all the time. Now you know what bad wand reactions are."

"Yeah, and thanks for letting me see what happens."

"It's a pleasure, dear boy. Now you best be on your way, there's a storm coming."

"Okay, have a great day!" Danny and Cujo left. They used the remaining floo powder to teleport back to Amity. He created a duplicate that transformed. The three of them went home. As they walked inside, they saw Dani and her duplicate playing video games against one another and Vlad reading a newspaper. Vlad looked up.

"Afternoon, Daniel. Your parents aren't home, so you can call back your duplicate if you like."

"What about her? She has a duplicate." Danny questioned.

"Well, I got bored, so I decided to play video games against myself." Dani said.

"Oh." Danny called back his duplicate. "By the way, I got more candy."

"Cool! Can you pass me a box of Barry Botts?"

"Sure." He hands her a box and sits down. He looks at Cujo. "You can run around outside if you're bored, Cujo." The dog barked happily and ran right through the door. Within seconds, the puppy was gone. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel, Cujo is a ghost dog?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious."

"Okay then." Danny grabbed a game boy and started playing the game in it. He reached level fifteen Vlad tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Dinner is ready. And Danielle is already in there." Vlad informed. Danny nodded and turned off his gameboy. He went to the kitchen. Sitting on the table was steak, cooked vegetables, and fresh cornbread. Danny sat down and started to eat. He knew that Vlad's food didn't mutate, and since Vlad could've poisoned them before and hadn't, he was safe to consume. After he finished eating, he yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early. Night." He went upstairs and fell asleep. Dani, on the other hand, went back her video games. Vlad watched.

"How is your generation interested in such things? Don't you eventually get bored?" He asked her.

"Wow, you _are_ old. For your information, video games are awesome! They make people think. And some games make you physically exercise. There are many genres, and often there are genres within genres. Not only that, but if the graphics and gameplay mechanics are good, then it's easy to get sucked into the game. Often many gamers lose track of time."

"They do?"

"Yep. It's not hard to. Did you not hear about Danny and Tucker's all nighters just playing video games or what? Everyone else knows about them."

"I live in another state, Danielle. These things aren't what Daniel's parents call me about."

"Point." Dani beat the boss of the level she was on and went to the next. "So, on a side note, you're no longer after Danny's mom and trying to kill his dad, are you?"

"No, I'm not. But I do still want Daniel as my son."

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you want Danny as your son? And why did you try to kill me instead of saving me from my instability? Danny was willing to save me."

"If you must know, I was very desperate when attempting to kill you. I was so certain that by melting you down and creating a new clone that maybe it would be the perfect son I wanted. As for why I want Daniel to be my son, there are various reasons. First and foremost, I see a lot of me in him. Now before you argue, hear me out. He is an outcast, he's got a similar family structure, his personality is similar to mine, he has a similar structure, we both became halfas due to his father's inventions, and he suffers through a lot."

"Oh really? What did you go through that is so bad?"

"I had ecto acne that hospitalized me for years. No one came to visit me, I was alone. And with being sick and in constant physical pain, I had to deal with my powers. Not only that, but I became the one thing my only 'friends' hated."

"Oh, well when you put it that way…"

"It's fine, Danielle. You know, I'm glad that you and Daniel have each other to support. I guess you really are the only thing I've created that's worth mentioning."

"I have another question."

"Yes?"

"What made you see the light? You've obviously either changed or are really good at acting."

"I just did, Danielle. There's no way to word it."

"Kay then. Answer this, why do you come in when we're asleep? Because I was secretly awake one of the nights."

"To check on Daniel. His core was acting up, and he wasn't using his ice powers like he should, so I became cautious. I calmed the core when it acted up."

"Core? What's mine?"

"It's an ice core, like Daniel's. Only thing is, yours isn't finished developing, so it doesn't yet effect you like Daniel. You still can use its abilities, however it doesn't hurt you to not use them. At least, not yet. It will soon though."

"What's yours?"

"A vampire core, mixed with a bit of fire and electricity. You don't want to be around me during Halloween, because that's when the vampire part activates."

"You have a multi-core? How?"

"It didn't start like that, I originally had an electricity core. As time went on, I developed the other two."

"Does that mean Danny and I will go through the same thing?"

"Yes, I do. Believe it or not, Daniel is developing his second element right now. However, I cannot describe what it is yet."

"Cool! I can't wait to find out what it is."

"You and I both." Just then, Cujo came in. He ran upstairs and into Danny's room. Dani paused her game and looked at Vlad. "By the way, you do know that Danny's deathday is coming up, right?"

"Yes, I am aware."

"Did you get him something? All of the other ghosts did."

"Yes, I did. I am going to give it to him his last day."

"What did you get him?"

"An ancient ghost relic I gained from one of my journeys in the Ghost Zone. It gives the wearer an immunity to blood blossoms. It's in the form of a ring. It will fit his middle finger."

"So he can flip off blood blossoms and the person who tries hurting him with them?"

"I wasn't thinking that, but yes it could be."

"I'm surprised that you don't want to keep it."

"Well, Daniel's life is primary in my book."

"Then why did you always cause problems for him?"

"To indirectly train him. He won't accept my direct help, so I help him indirectly. I never used my powers on him to the full extent. If I did, he would be hospitalized. I know that us halfas cannot fully die, and since you're now stable, you count in this, except for old age. And now that you two cannot die, you two will need more relics than me."

"Is there another relic that prevents the effects of blood blossoms?"

"Yes, however, you aren't getting it until your birthday."

"What is it?"

"An earring."

"Oh." Dani yawned. "Well, thanks for answering my questions. I'm gonna go to bed." She saved her game and went upstairs to bed.

 **Me: I like seeing Vlad being fatherly towards Danny and Dani, so get over it!**

 **Victoria: Is Unkie Vlad over Maddie, or is he lying?**

 **Me: He's over her. He realized his romantic feelings for her were just puppy love, right Unkie Vlad?**

 **Vlad: Yes, Kagami, you're correct. However, me wanting Daniel as my son is truly genuine.**

 **Me: We know that. Heck, I don't blame you. Besides, it's cute.**

 **Vlad: I'm glad.**

 **Victoria: Unkie Vlad! I'm a Hufflepuff!**

 **Vlad: A what?**

 **Me: She was playing a game and got Hufflepuff, the badger house.**

 **Vlad: Oh, then in that case, congratulations Victoria.**

 **Victoria: *smiling***

 **Me: Well, I guess it's time to go.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello!**

 **Dani: And oh no!**

 **Danny: This story is hand in hand.**

 **Dani: The beginning of the end!**

 **Me and Danny: LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Danny woke up early this morning. It's been about a week and two days since he went to Diagon Alley. Since today was his last day, as well as Tucker and Sam's, the three of them planned to go to Floody Waters. He got out of bed, got dressed in his bathing suit, which consisted of a tank top and swimming trunks. He created a duplicate that transformed into his alter ego. He grabbed some cash, shoved it in his pocket, which was waterproof, and went downstairs. He grabbed a power bar from the kitchen cabinet and ate it. As he was about to leave to the water park, he was stopped by Vlad. "Daniel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Well, I know that your deathday is coming up, so I have something for you." He held out a box. Danny slowly grabbed the box and opened it.

"Um, Vlad? I don't wear jewelry."

"Daniel, it's not just a simple ring. It'll make you immune to blood blossoms."

"What?! No way!" Danny said excitedly. _Now I won't have to worry about potions that have blood blossoms in them!_ "Does it really do that?"

Vlad nodded. "Yes, it does."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Little Badger."

"Well, um, I gotta go. I'm meeting up with Sam and Tucker."

"Alright then, see you later Danny."

"Bye." Danny and his duplicate left and met up with his friends. They waved. Danny smiled. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"We're good. You should probably have your duplicate turn invisible or something, so no one finds out that you have a connection with _Phantom_." Sam suggested. Danny and Phantom nodded. Phantom turned invisible and followed Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They went on the water slide of _doom_. Then they swam for an hour and thirty minutes before they decided they were hungry. Danny bought pizza, Tucker bought burgers, and Sam bought a salad. They sat at one of the tables and started eating. Just then, Youngblood appeared.

"Hi Danny! How are you doing?"

"Good, today's my last day of vacation though."

"That stinks. All of us ghosts are gonna miss you."

"Dani is staying though. She doesn't go to school yet."

"Really?! Cool! You don't mind if I hang out with her, do you?"

"So long as you behave under my standards, then go right ahead."

"Yay! Thanks Danny!"

"Your welcome."

"By the way, Kitty and Johnny are here. They're on a date."

"Thanks for telling me. So, how about everyone else?"

"They're all doing what they said they were going to do at your deathday party."

"Oh." Danny checked his watch. "Well, I have to go home and pack. So does Sam and Tucker. Do you want to come with me?"

"What about your parents?"

"Youngblood, they can't see you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Sure, I'd love to hang out."

"Sweet." Danny, Tucker, and Sam separated and went home. Youngblood went with Danny. Danny went upstairs to his room to see Dani playing with Cujo. He laughed as he called his duplicate back. Dani looked up.

"Hi Danny!" Then she saw Youngblood. "Hi Youngblood!"

"Hi." They replied. Danny grabbed his infinity bag.

"I have to pack. You can play video games with Youngblood if you want. But since he's the guest, he chooses the first game."

"Kay!" They went downstairs to play video games. Danny packed his clothes, school supplies, laptop, ecto generator, comic books, his presents from the ghosts at his deathday party, his iPads, android phone, gameboy, 3DS, the chargers to his electronics, video games, movies, camera, 70 mechanical pencils (because he is going to team up with Sam to defend birds from having their feathers plucked), sketchbooks, his blankets and pillows, and a few Fenton thermoses. After he finished packing everything, he checked the time on his watch. It was seven at night. Danny changed into his clothes for tomorrow and threw his bathing suit in the wash. He went downstairs and ate some Ramen. He said goodnight and went to bed in a sleeping bag.

The next morning…

Danny woke up and grabbed his bag, wand, train ticket, key, and spare floo powder. He woke up Dani and said goodbye. He went into his parents room and did the same thing. Danny then called Cujo and met up with Sam and Tucker. They all used their floo powder to teleport to the London station. They looked for platform 9¾, but didn't see one. Then they saw a family of redheads say that platform 9¾ was the way they were going, so the Amity trio followed. They saw a few of them go through before another kid that had black hair and green eyes with glasses walk up to them. He asked if they could tell him how they could get on the platform and they did. Danny heard and told Sam and Tucker how. They nodded and did as told. As soon as the trio went through, they were overwhelmed by the amount of wizards boarding the train. Cujo jumped out of Danny's arms and stretched. Danny queued for him to follow as he and his friends boarded the train. Lucky for them that everything they had fit in their "small" infinity bags. That gave them a chance to find a good place to sit. They all settled down while Cujo jumped all over the cart. Danny opened his bag and grabbed his gameboy and started playing. Sam grabbed a book from her bag. And Tucker grabbed his PDA.

While reading, Sam looked up and noticed the ring on Danny's middle finger. She raised an eyebrow. "You know Danny, I thought you hated jewelry."

"I do, but the ring makes me immune to blood blossoms."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Strangely, Vlad did. For my deathday. Nice of him right?"

"Yeah, and a good thing too, especially because of potions class. You would get sick the moment they were a foot near you."

"I know. Thank Clockwork that I don't have to deal with that."

"Yeah."

Tucker nodded in agreement. As they continued talking, someone opened up the door of their cart. It was a woman with a snacks cart. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Danny nodded and bought a lot of candy. He thanked the woman and closed the cart door. Tucker and Sam put down what they were doing and joined Danny in snacking on the candy. Danny gave some gummies to Cujo, who wagged his tail and ate them. Danny smiled. "Good boy, Cujo." he said, patting the ghost puppy. Cujo then fell asleep in his lap. Danny opened a chocolate frog, which jumped on Tucker, freaking him out Danny laughed and grabbed the chocolate frog, then ate it. "Crybaby. It's just a spell ya know."

"I know that, but please warn me before opening them. I don't enjoy being attacked by candy without being prepared."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Danny bit into a cauldron cake. "So, what house are you hoping to get?"

"Obviously not the badger house!" Sam and Tucker said in unison. The three of them laughed.

"I don't blame you! None of us want to be in that house!" Danny snickered. Then the cart door opened again. A girl with dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes stuck her head in.

"Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else I went to said no."

"Sure, if you want." Danny answered. "Just beware, when Cujo wakes up, he might jump on you. He gets excited around other people."

The girl laughed. "Okay. Thank you!" She sat down next to Sam. "My name is Victoria by the way"

"I'm Danny, she is Sam, and he is Tucker." Danny told her, pointing at himself and his friends.

"Are you guys first years too?"

"Yup. You know, I didn't expect to find another US American, other then my friends and I, to go to Hogwarts."

She giggled. "Yeah, it's not really that expected. But when I found out that I was a wizard, the American wizarding school, Ilvormorny, wouldn't let me go to their school, so I signed up for Hogwarts. Needless to say, I was accepted."

"You're a muggle born I'm guessing."

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I'm a pure blood and they're half bloods. But we were raised around muggles, so we are virtually like muggle born wizards."

"Where do you live?"

"Amity Park."

"Wow, you three live in the most haunted town in the world?! That's epic! I live in Denver, Colorado. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a teacher."

"My parents are the ghost hunters in Amity. They even opened a portal to the Ghost Zone."

"You mean you're the son of the Fentons?! That's awesome! Do you have any inventions that your parents made?"

Danny nodded and grabbed a Fenton thermos. "This is the Fenton thermos. My dad designed it to trap ghosts."

"Does it work?"

"Yeah. It can hold up about a hundred ghosts a piece."

"Amazing. Your family seriously is filled with geniuses."

"Thanks. But how do you know about my parents?"

"I like looking up inventors. They intrigue me a lot."

"Oh."

"Your family is cooler than mine, that's for sure. Besides my dad and his brother, who I only met when I was five, the rest of my family work in stores like Price Chopper or they work on farms."

"Oh, so your family is mainly filled with country folk?"

"Yeah."

"Th-" The door opened once again. A girl with brown wavy hair looked at them.

"Have any of you seen a toad by any chance?"

Everyone shook their heads and the girl left to ask other people. Danny looked out the window and saw that the train would be stopping soon. It was almost nightfall. "Crap, we all have to change into our robes!" Danny grabbed his wand and pointed it at himself. "Llegaclothic school robes!" The wand engulfed his body with green energy. When it disappeared, Danny was wearing his robes. Victoria looked at him in awe.

"Your robes are amazing! And you taught me a new spell! You rock!"

"Thanks."

"I wanna try!" She pointed her wand at herself. "Llevaclothic school robes." Her wand engulfed her with pink energy and then she was wearing her robes. Unlike Danny's, hers were a plain black. She looked down. "I did it! This is so cool!"

Sam and Tucker did the same spell on themselves. They were now wearing their robes. Cujo woke up and a few minutes later, they arrived at the stop. They disembarked the train and went to the paddle boats. The boat ride lasted for about twenty minutes to reach Hogwarts. Danny nearly fell asleep during the ride, but his leg accidentally phased through the boat, waking him back up. He turned his leg and pants intangible, letting the water release itself from him. Luckily no one noticed. As they got off the boats at the docks, Danny held Cujo close. The ghost puppy was really excited and was wagging his tail, wanting to run around. Danny told him to stay put in his arms and behave. Danny then turned his bag invisible so no one would look at him weird when inside. Sam and Tucker hid their bags in their robes. All of the first years went up a giant staircase till they met a teacher. She looked down at them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Now in a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you'll have to be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. And at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-"

"Trevor!" A kid said, picking up a toad. Danny tried not to laugh. The boy looked up at the teacher, moved back, and said "Sorry." The teacher mentally rolled her eyes.

"The Sorting Ceremony Will begin Momentarily." She walked out of the room.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train." Everyone turned to Draco Malfoy. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Everyone started whispering. Draco walked up to the kid with glasses that Danny saw earlier. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he said, gesturing to himself and his friends. Another kid, a redhead, snorted. Draco turned to him. "You think my name's funny, do you? Don't even need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." Draco looked back at Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake. Harry looked down at the hand than back at Draco.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." he said, declining Draco's handshake. Draco had a shocked expression before the teacher came back, making him turn his attention towards her. She looked at the students.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She led them into the great hall. Many of the first years were looking around, impressed and excited. Danny himself was taken in by the ceiling.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky." The girl that asked about the toad said to her friend. Danny heard. _Oh. Even so, this is amazing._ _Truly breathtaking._

The first years went to the front of the great hall. The teacher turned around. "All right, will you wait along here please?" They did as told. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

A man with a long beard rose. To Danny, he looked similar to Clockwork. Dumbledore started to speak. "I have a few start of terms I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat down.

"Bet it's not as painful as being electrocuted by a Ghost Portal." Danny whispered to Tucker and Sam. They snickered and nodded in agreement. Then they turned their attention back to the teacher. She opened a scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

The girl who informed about the ceiling went up, whispering to herself and panicking. She sat down and the teacher placed the hat on her head. The moment it touched the girl's head, it came alive. "Right then, hmmm... right! Okay, GRYFFINDOR!" The girl jumped down and happily joined her house.

The teacher looked at hair list again. "Draco Malfoy."

Draco went up and the hat didn't even touch his head before it announced, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy had a smug grin as he joined his house.

The teacher then called, "Susan Bones."

A shy girl went up. The hat was placed on her head. "Now, where should I put you? Oh, I know! HUFFLEPUFF!"

 _Poor girl, she's in the badger house._ Danny thought as the teacher called out "Ronald Weasley."

The redhead went up and sat down. The hat was shocked. "Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy sighed relief and went to his house table. The teacher looked at her list once again. "Harry Potter." Everyone became silent and Dumbledore leaned forward. Harry sat down.

"Hmmm…" the hat said. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you." The boy whispered something. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know! It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled and sat at his table. The teacher looked at her list again. "Victoria Masters." Danny's eyes widened at hearing the girl's last name. _She couldn't be, he would've mentioned that he had a niece!_ Danny watched as Victoria went up. She sat down.

"Ahh, an interesting one you are! You've got plenty of courage, yet have a drive of loyalty to the ones you love. It's almost an obsession! You should be placed in HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl happily sat at her table. The teacher looked at her list. "Samantha Manson."

Sam went up. "I prefer Sam, ma'am." Then she sat down.

"Oh, an intelligent mind you are! Even if you have a rebellious streak. You'd best in RAVENCLAW!"

Sam sat at her table. The teacher looked at the list. "Tucker Foley!"

Tucker excitedly went up. It was as if a new PDA came out. "My, such bravery and stubbornness you have! And an urge to upstage those who've done you wrong! GRYFFINDOR!" The hat stated. Tucker went to his table.

The teacher once again looked at her list. Tedious, I know! "Daniel Fenton!"

Danny went up. "Call me Danny. I don't do Daniel." he said as politely as he can, holding Cujo. He sat down. The hat was placed on his head.

"PLEASE LOWER YOUR MENTAL SHIELDS!" There were whispers and all of the teachers were shocked.

"Oh, sorry!" Danny stuttered. "I forgot about them!" He lowered his shields.

"Oh my, I've never once in my time experienced a wizard such as yourself. You fit in all of the houses here, my boy. It's practically balanced! Yet, there's something else. You live two lives! Two purposes! You've done feats I never would expect for someone your age, even if you have more years than seen. You're stuck between the word of the living as well as the dead! It's as is the two are fighting over you. Even so, you choose both, just like your friends. If I had to place you, even with such a diverse personality, I'd have to say that your connection to the land of the dead makes you SLYTHERIN!" Everyone heard the hat's every word loud and clearly. They looked at him, startled. Danny shrugged and sat at his table. He grabbed his android and face timed Sam and Tucker.

"Hey!"

"Hey man!"

"Hey, you two. I'm glad none of us are badgers."

"Yeah, but what about Victoria? Do you think she could be related to Vlad?" Sam questioned.

"Do you know any other family with the same last name?"

"No."

"Exactly. The real question is whether he knows about the wizarding world or not."

The other two nodded in agreement. "Let's hope not." Tucker said. "On a different note, wanna play Doomed later?"

"Yeah!" Sam and Danny answered in unison.

After everyone was settled into their seats, the teacher that did the ceremony hit her glass cup with her spoon. The sound was loud enough to silence everyone. "Your attention please."

Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast begin." The tables were all filled with food that appeared out of thin air. While everyone else simply dug in, Danny examined the food before deciding that he was safe to eat it. A Slytherin noticed. "Why did you examine the food? Isn't it a little weird? It's not like our school is going to poison us."

Danny looked at the boy. "Because I'm used to meals coming to life and attacking. Happens all the time with my family."

The boy's eyes widened. "The food attacked you?! In your own home?! That's actually a little scary!"

Danny shrugged. "If you say so." He gave Cujo some chicken. He then continued eating. After dinner, everyone way brought to their houses. Danny yawned while carrying Cujo. The Slytherin prefect brought them to the door of their house. A picture looked at him.

"Password?"

"Cherokee line." the prefect answered. The door opened. Everyone went in. "Alright everyone, gather around. Welcome to the Slytherin common room. The boys dorms are in the left hallway and the girls are in the right. All of your belongings are already there."

Everyone settled in. Danny made his bag visible and opened it on his bed. Draco looked over. "That's a small amount you have, isn't it? Where's all of your luggage?"

"Duh, right here. Just because the bag is small on the outside does not mean that it's the same on the inside." Danny pulled out his blankets and pillows. He took off the given Slytherin blankets and threw his on. He then hung up the Slytherin blankets to surround his bed. He went back into his bag and grabbed all of his clothes. He placed them in his dresser. Then he grabbed all of his comic books and electronics and put them in the chest at the end of his bed. After, he grabbed all of his school supplies and did the same. Everyone watched in disbelief. One kid walked up to him.

"How did you fit everything into that bag?"

"With magic, of course! I like having smaller luggage, so I casted a spell on my bag. And no, I'm not telling you what it is." Danny said. Many looked disappointed. Danny mentally laughed. He then pulled out his ecto generator. After settling in, he grabbed his laptop and went into bed. Cujo laid next to him. He logged into Doomed and put his gamer headphones on. "Yo, Ghostboy here. You guys seen Chaos or FriarTuck?" he asked a fellow gamer online.

"Yeah, they're in the lava lands." the gamer informed.

"Thanks man! Good luck with the Shennen Warriors!" Danny moved his character to his friends location. Their characters waved. "Hey you two! Ready to win the seven silver keys to the apocalypse?!"

"Heck yeah! Bring it on!" Sam, a.k.a. Chaos, said.

"Yeah, dude! Let's win them again!" Tucker added.

They played for two hours and won. They had all of the cheat codes, so it was simple and easy. After, they said goodnight to one another, logged off, then went to bed.

The next day…

Danny woke up and got dressed into his robes. He was sweating, so he used his ice core to cool himself off. Cujo woke up and followed him. He slipped into the hallway, looked around, then transformed into his alter ego. He flew outside with Cujo for about an hour. Then he turned to the puppy. "Alright Cujo, let's go eat breakfast. He landed inside the school, near the great hall, and transformed back to normal. He met up with his friends and they sat at Tucker's table. Many Gryffindors were disturbed with Danny being there, but he didn't care. He looked at Tucker. "So, Tuck, what class do you have first?"

"Transfiguration."

"Sweet! We're in the same class! We're getting seats next to each other!"

"Of course we are! Best buds stick together!"

"Best buds?! But he's a Slytherin!" A Gryffindor exclaimed. "Why's he even sitting here?!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Prejudice much? Do you talk to everyone like that? Because if you do, you won't make too many friends."

The boy glared, but as he was about to say something, a Sir Nicholas flew up to Danny. "Good morning, Sir Danny! What brings you to the Gryffindor table?" He asked politely. Danny smiled.

"Talking with Sam and Tucker. They've been my friends for a really long time. We're like siblings!"

"We're also going to take turns sitting at each other's tables. Today is Tucker's turn, then it's mine, then Danny's." Sam added, biting into a piece of fruit. Sir Nicholas grinned.

"Truly a great set of friends you three are! Not many students ever done what you three are doing. Especially when they're in rivaling houses."

"Now that is what I don't get." Danny said. "Why the hell are people so opt about some stupid competition?! It's not like it saves them, gives them jobs, or helps them make friends! Heck, it's not even a fun way to learn! If someone is so focused on winning, they'll never learn to have _fun_. It would be a waste of time!"

"I couldn't agree with you more. Us ghosts told the teachers this, but they didn't listen."

"Go figure. Teachers usually are know it alls."

"Yes, they are. Well, I best be off! I've got to set up for you know what. Good day, Sir Danny." Sir Nicholas bowed.

"Same to you, Sir Nicholas." When he focused his attention back to his table, he noticed that many Gryffindors were shocked. "What?"

"He called you Sir Danny?! He gave you respect?! But why? He doesn't even give the teachers that much respect! Never!" The Gryffindor from before said.

"I'm not telling, because it isn't information for you to know. I don't do gossip."

"Fine, _Slytherin_ , don't tell me. It's not like I care! You and your house are freaks!"

"Well, I'm not sure about my whole house, but yeah, I guess you could call me that. After all, I'm a _gaming freak_!" Many of the Gryffindors that were muggle born laughed at his joke. The kid in front of him glared.

"You piece of shit!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Stop mocking me, or I'll curse you!"

"Please, I doubt you could even hit me, much less curse me. Besides, you started it."

"Yeah, he was being peaceful and nice until you started harassing him for being in a house you hate. You didn't even try to get to know him, you ignorant fucking retard!" Sam spat. Tucker nodded.

"And you call yourself a hero." Tucker added. "A real hero makes sure whether someone is bad or not. They don't simply assume."

"Because if they did that, they would have more enemies than accounted for." Danny finished. "It's common sense. Even a toddler has that."

The boy turned red. "Then why did all of the evil wizards come from your house, huh?! Answer that!"

"Simple, they didn't. There are evil wizards from other houses too. But since my house did give birth to a powerful dark wizard, many folklores said that they all were Slytherins to make themselves look good. To make everyone afraid of becoming him."

The boy couldn't think of a single comeback. Everyone at the table looked at him, flabbergasted.

"You know a lot, Danny. You sure you weren't supposed to be a Ravenclaw?" Said Percy, the Gryffindor prefect.

"The hat did say that personality wise, I fit all four categories evenly. It's the same with my goals. The only reason I am in Slytherin is because of my connection with death."

"Oh. So, what type of connection with death do you contain?"

"That's classified, mate."

"Oh. How come?"

"Because it is. Plus, I don't really know you, so I can't fully trust you. You know about how those things work."

"Very mature, I see. So, what does your family do for a living?"

"They hunt violent ghosts. Ones that cause actual harm to others, including their own kind."

"Ah, an interesting job they have. Do they do well?"

"Depends on the day. And if they're in town or not. But most of the time they do a decent job. It's hard to fight them."

"How intriguing. Do you help them?"

"Sometimes, but not really. It's not really my cup of tea."

"Oh. Well, I've got to go to class. See you Danny."

As Danny and Tucker arrived to class, they noticed that everyone else separated by house. They rolled their eyes and sat next to each other just as the teacher came in. She was the same teacher who sorted all of the first years. She went to the front and turned to the class. "Good morning, class. I am Professor McGonagall. In this class, you'll learn about transfiguration and how it works. Now, turn to page one in your books." She turned herself into a cat and jumped on the table. A few minutes later, Ron and Harry came into class, panting.

"Phew, we made it! Could you imagine Professor McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said.

Danny turned to them. "Actually you guys kinda are. She's on the table." He pointed at the neko teacher. She transformed into her human form.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley. Now could one of you please explain to me why you two are late?"

"We got lost." Harry told her.

"Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a map so you don't get lost? I trust your seats"

Danny held back a laugh. He could only imagine seeing them turn into paper and something wrong ending up happening. _Damn it! I probably shouldn't have watched Fairy Tail!_

Tucker, on the other hand, snorted. Not loud enough for the teacher to hear, but Danny sure did. He grabbed a pencil and wrote Tucker a note. Tucker read it.

 _I agree, it is funny! And it doesn't help when it reminds me of that episode in Fairy Tail where Mira teaches Natsu, Lucy, and Happy transformation magic!_

 _XD_

Tucker looked at Danny and nodded. After an hour, they both went to potions class. They sat next to each other again, earning weird looks from other classmates. Ron looked at them. "Hey, why are you two sitting together? You're in opposite houses. And they hate each other."

"Because we feel like it." Danny said.

"And we're friends. Been that way since we were toddlers." Tucker added. Then the teacher came in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." He said, noticing Harry was writing and not looking at him. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry shook his head. Snape sighed.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Danny created an invisible duplicate that overshadowed Harry. "It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It can save people from most poisons." The duplicate invisibly left his body, leaving him confused.

Snape looked at him. "Correct, Mr. Potter. Now," he turned to the class just as Danny called back his duplicate. "Copy this down."

Danny and Tucker already new it, so they were writing funny skits. It was hard for them not to laugh. They decided to make a game out of it. The first one who laughed would lose because they'd get in trouble. Danny hid the paper with his invisibility power. The rest of the class read the introduction of potions, which Danny and Tucker already read during the summer, using _libromem_ to remember it. They were already on book two. However, they did pretend to read when the teacher looked at them. After an hour and a half, they went to lunch. They sat at Tucker's table, and soon, Sam joined them. She ate some fruit while Tucker ate only meat and Danny ate a few sandwiches. Some kid grabbed his wand and aimed it at his cup.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum!" He started to repeat again. Harry looked at Ron.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?"

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday before-"

Seamus's cup exploded, startling everyone but Danny. He smiled at the Gryffindor. "Kinda reminds me of home."

Seamus looked at him. "Why?"

"Explosions happen all the time their. It's almost like a schedule. You can tell what time of day it is."

"That's kind of weird. Wait a minute, you're that Slytherin that was praised by all of the house ghosts!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Did you meet Peeves yet?"

"No, I didn't. I heard he was a poltergeist though."

"He is."

Then all of a sudden, everyone heard owls. "Get cover!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker shouted, hiding under the table. They crawled out a second later, laughing.

"Man! The old days were great." Tucker said as an owl dropped down newspapers on the Amity trio's laps.

They shoved it it in his pocket as another kid said, "Look! Neville's got a remembrall!"

"I read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you forgotten something." Hermione explained. Neville looked at her.

"Problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten!"

Harry nudged Ron. "Hey Ron! Somebody broke into Gringotts!"

Danny heard. He leaned in. "What does it say?"

"It says here - _Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts' goblins while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was stolen. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day. -_ That's odd. That's the same vault Hagrid and I went to."

Danny laughed. "Talk about perfect timing!" Everyone nodded. After lunch, Sam, Tucker, and Danny met up with the ghosts while their houses went to the classes they've been assigned. The reason to this was that the trio were getting special classes. Cujo decided to go into the Slytherin dorms for a nap. When they arrived, the ghosts bowed.

"Afternoon, Phantom! How was class so far?" The Grey Lady asked.

"Great. Although, I did have to overshadow Harry to help him with Snape."

The ghosts laughed just as Dumbledore came into the room. He smiled. "Hello, you three. I'm glad you made it on time."

"No prob, teach! So what class is this?"

"Well, it's an ancient spells class. Of course, there's one more student who should be here any minute now."

The doors behind him swung open. "Sorry I'm late!" It was Victoria. She saw the trio and smiled. "Hi Danny! Sam! Tucker! I'm glad we have the same class!"

 _She's not him. She's not him. Give her a chance._ Danny told himself. He looked at her. "Hi."

Dumbledore led them to an arena room. "Here is where you'll learn the spells. As they _are_ hard spells to master, I am only teaching you one per day, and you'll do the spell until it's mastered."

The four of them nodded. Dumbledore smiled. "Alright, let's begin."

Later that day, the Amity Trio was playing _Magick_ when Dumbledore walked up to them. "Danny? May you come with me, please?"

Danny nodded and followed him to his office. "What do you need?"

"It's about the ghosts. I've never seen a ghost do such respect to anyone. Would you mind explaining?"

"I helped their kind with something important is all."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Unless the ghosts approve of me telling you, then that's classified, sir."

"Alright then. Shall I go ask?"

"Go right ahead."

Dumbledore called for all of the ghosts in Hogwarts to come, which really set off Danny's ghost sense. When Dumbledore asked them if he could know, they nodded. "I say it's safe for you to know. So long as you promise to tell other mortals." Bloody Baron said. Danny sighed.

"I saved the Ghost Zone from Pariah Dark, an evil ghost king."

"What? How did you manage such a feat?"

"Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Danny yawned. "Well, I have a busy day tomorrow, and I haven't eaten dinner."

"But dinner time was a while ago, Danny. Why don't you eat here?"

"Okay." And Danny did just that. After, he left and headed towards his house corridor when he noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the third floor on the right side. He flew up there and landed behind them. "What are you three doing here?"

The golden trio jumped and turned. "The bloody hell is wrong with you?! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Ron complained. "And it's not like you are any better! The staircase changed on us!"

Danny heard footsteps. "Someone's coming. Hurry, go in!" They did as told and he followed.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here." Ron said.

"That's because we're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor."

"That doesn't matter. If Filch catches you guys, then you're screwed." Danny said.

"What about you?!"

"I have an alibi." Then they heard a meow. They turned.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione informed, worried.

"Run!" Ron told them. The four of them ran to a door.

"We can hide through here!"

Ron tried opening it. "It's locked!"

"I can get us through. Hold on!" Danny said. They grabbed ahold and Danny phased them through it. "Locked doors are so last century."

"I think that this door was locked for a good reason." Harry told them. They turned to see a giant three headed dog wake up. Danny's eyes brightened.

"So cute!" He went up to the dog and started petting it just as it was about to growl. Now it wagged it's tail and barked. "What are you doing in a locked room, boy?" The dog simply licked his face. He laughed. The golden trio stared at him in disbelief. Danny didn't notice. He grabbed a few dog biscuits, enlarged them and gave them to the dog. "We'll see you again, boy." He phased them out. Ron turned to him.

"That was brilliant! How did you get us in there and out? And how did that dog take an instant liking to you?"

"Thanks. For the whole phasing thing, my family has that talent. As for the cutie in there, I'm a dog person. And dogs like me."

"But that dog was guarding something. It was standing on a trap door." Hermione told them.

"Maybe it's guarding that thing the dark wizards tried getting when they broke into Gringotts." Danny suggested. "After all, you did say that the housekeeper, Hagrid, got it before it could be stolen."

"Yes, that is a possibility." Hermione agreed. "You know, you're different from other Slytherins."

"I'm guessing that's a compliment."

"It is. Well, I suggest we all get to bed, before we get in trouble."

They parted and did just that.

 **Me: Bwahahaha! I've got a bazooka!**

 **Danny and Dani: Get cover!**

 **Me: A bazooka of glitter!**

 **Tucker: *hides as well* No glitter for me!**

 **Sam: Wha-**

 **Me: *shoots at Sam, making her sparkly***

 **Sam: Kagami, you are SO dead! *chases me with machete***

 **Me: *flies away***

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: It's a new year!**

 **Dani: A time to cheer!**

 **Danny: Why am** _ **I**_ **here?**

 **Me: Cause we're setting fire to beer.**

 **Dani: With a big boom!**

 **Me: It'll send Baldymort to his doom!**

Danny woke up to Cujo licking his face. He laughed. "Morning, Cujo. You hungry?" The puppy barked happily. "I take that as a _yes._ " The young halfa crawled out of bed and dressed himself. Before he left, there was a note on his dresser. He opened it.

 _Good Morning Danny,_

 _Heed these words today, my boy. They will do you good._

 _When the silver river_

 _Is drained dry_

 _Trust your secret_

 _To those that cry_

 _Only then will_

 _The pure not die._

 _May time be with you,_

 _Clockwork_

Danny shoved the note in his pocket and then he and Cujo went down to the great hall and sat next to Sam at the Ravenclaw table. "Hey, Sam."

"Oh, hey Danny. How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Great. Do you have your phone on you by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have a feeling that Tucker stayed up late and isn't going to wake up on his own."

"Oh. Well, I doubt that he will wake up from a phone call, so I'll _spook_ him up." Danny smirked as he created an invisible duplicate.

"I can't wait to see his face when he comes down."

"Me too." A few minutes later, Tucker came to them and sat down, elbowing Danny in the gut.

" Don't scare me like that, man. It's not funny."

"No promises!" Danny laughed. A Ravenclaw looked at them.

"This is the first time I've ever seen a Gryffindor and Slytherin get along."

Danny and Tucker snorted. Sam rolled her eyes. "They've known each other since they were four. Besides, in America, we aren't as racist. We don't really care about house competitions, as they're virtually irrelevant and tedious to actually _learning_ things."

"I wish it were like that here." The Ravenclaw said. Danny smiled.

"Don't we all."

Soon after, Danny and Tucker went to their first class of the day. It was a flying class(screw movie order). They looked at each other and smirked. "This will be easy." Danny whispered. Tucker nodded.

"Heck yeah it will. Especially with our summer _practice_!" The boys started cracking up. Just then, Draco walked up to them.

"What's so funny?"

Danny looked at him. "This class is. Who _needs_ flying lessons nowadays?!"

"Yeah, especially when we got YouTube!" Tucker added. The two of them started laughing again and completely confused Draco.

"What is this YouTube?"

"It's a website with videos dude!"

"What are videos?"

Danny and Tucker gave the pureblood a horrified look. "What are you?! From the sixteen hundreds?!"

Draco stepped back. "No, of course not!"

Just then, the teacher arrived. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning!" The class replied.

"Alrighty then, welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Go to the left side of your broomstick, then raise your right hand over the broomstick and say _up_."

While everyone else started to do as told, Ron getting hit in the face with his and everyone laughing, Danny and Tucker looked at each other with mischievous grins. They then went to the right side of their broomsticks and used their left hands to summon their brooms up. The teacher noticed and rolled her eyes. _Americans_. She then told the class to mount their broomsticks, which they did. "Alright, I want you to hold onto your brooms steadily, kick your feet hard off the ground, hover over for a moment, and then come back down. At my whistle, ready? One, two!" She blew the whistle and Neville's broom started flying out of control. Danny and Tucker looked at each other and nodded. Danny created an invisible duplicate that saved Neville as he fell off the broom (You guys seen the movie, or at least I hope you did. Because I'm not explaining that scene over, no matter how funny it is.) from getting severely injured, only allowing one broken wrist so no one suspected anything. The teacher ran up to the Gryffindor just as Danny called his duplicate back. When the teacher finds that Neville has a broken wrist, she heads him off to the Hospital Wing, warning the other students not to use their brooms while she was gone. Draco picked up the Remembrall that Neville dropped and turned to his friends.

"Did you see his? Maybe if the fat lubber gave this a squeeze, he would remember to fall on his fat ass!"

While many other students laughed, Harry glared and walked up to the blonde pure blood. "Give it here Malfoy!"

Draco turned to the boy who lived. "No. I think I'll leave somewhere for Longbottom to find!" Draco said smugly, flying off on his broom. "How about on the roof?" While up ten feet, he looked down. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"

Harry began mounting his broom when Hermione went up to him. "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly-" Harry didn't listen, and instead chased after Draco. She sighed. "What an idiot."

Danny smirked. "Don't worry, Hermione. If one of them gets in trouble or is in risk of getting hurt, I'll make sure to prevent it!" He winked. Tucker snickered.

They looked up to see Harry at Draco's level. "Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Draco questioned as Harry attacked. The Slytherin swiftly dodged. "Have it your way, then!"

The moment Draco threw the Remembrall, Harry became tense and chased it at high speed. Danny looked at Hermione then mounted his broom and chased after Harry to make sure the boy didn't fall off. He didn't. "Great, no need for an explanation on peers turning up splattered on the ground! Even if I was going to blame Peeves."

Harry just shrugged. "Let's go back before we get in trouble."

"Kay." As they fly back, Danny grabs a megaphone out of nowhere and shouts through it, " **AND WITH THAT, THE BATTER RECEIVED HIS FIRST STRIKE! TWO MORE OF THIS RECEIVER'S AMAZING CATCHING, AND HE'LL BE OUT**!" All the muggleborns laughed at Danny's baseball reference, and even Harry made a small smirk. As they landed, however, Professor Minerva McGonagall came walking up to them. "Harry Potter! Danny Fenton! Follow me!"

Danny looked at Harry and whispered, "Or maybe I can still use Peeves in my excuse for us."

Harry nodded and they followed the teacher. After a few twists and turns in the hallways, they reached a classroom and she stopped them. "Wait here." She walked in the classroom up at Quirrell. "Professor Quirrell, excuse me. Could I borrow Oliver Wood for a moment please?

Quirrell looked at her. "Y-y-yes!"

Danny heard the teacher stutter from the hallway, thanks to his super hearing, and snorted just as the teacher came back with another student. "Potter. Fenton. This is Oliver Wood." She turned to Oliver. "Wood, I found you a seeker!" She told him, gesturing towards Harry. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"If he's getting some form of promotion, and neither of us aren't here to be lectured, then why am I here?"

"Because I need you to run an errand for me." McGonagall answered.

"Oh." _Guess Peeves isn't needed as my scapegoat._

Harry was sent on his way, and Minerva brought Danny to her office. Danny yawned. "So, uh, what do you need me for?"

"I know that you have certain _abilities_ that most students do not have. And I know that you can deal with dangerous magical creatures with ease."

Danny was shocked. "How do you know?"

"I overheard some ghosts talking about it. Something about you communicating in different languages and your body being immune to physical attacks?"

 _Oh, so she doesn't know that I'm half ghost._ "Yeah, what about them?"

"I asked Dumbledore if you could ask a few creatures in the Dark Forest, due to your skills, about the unicorn killings, and he agreed. Yet of course, you will need someone to be your bodyguard."

"No need. I have Cujo." Danny stated. He then made a whistling sound. Seconds later, a small puppy came in. Danny looked at him. "Cujo, _jjgfiugg httssfd_ "

At the command, Cujo enlarged his form. The teacher was startled. "How in the?"

"Cujo here is a size shifter, and he only listens to me for some reason, so he was given to me."

"Oh. Alright then, however, I want you to take this with you." She handed him a gem. "This will ward off any _dark_ beings in the forest. But it will only activate when you tap your wand onto it, so keep your wand on handy. You will go after classes and you eat some form of meal."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now you best be off!"

Danny nodded and left, Cujo back to his puppy size and following. As they trotted along to Danny's next class, Sir Nicholas saw them. "Sir Danny! How are you?"

"Hey, Sir Nicholas! I'm great. I just got a mission for tonight and Harry became seeker for his broom skills."

"Ah, he's the Gryffindor seeker? Marvelous!"

Danny shrugged. "Hopefully he survives. Well anyway, I've got to go to class. Astronomy to be more precise."

"Of course, well, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Danny ran to class. Cujo decided to go for a fly, so he didn't follow. When he arrived, the teacher scowled.

"You're late."

"I was called to McGonagall's office, sorry."

"Just go sit down." She sighed. Danny complied, sitting next to Sam, who was in the back.

"Hey." He whispered. Sam smiled.

"Hey."

"What did I miss?"

"Just the rules of class. Nothing _important_."

"Gotcha'."

"Ready to show off?"

"Ready to show off."

The teacher started class. After lecturing about the basics of the solar system, she asked, "Could anyone tell me about the sun's formation?"

Danny's hand shot right up. The teacher sighed. "Mr. Fenton."

"Well, many theories insist that the sun, as well as the rest of the solar system, formed from a giant, rotating cloud of gas and dust known as the solar nebula. As the nebula collapsed because of its gravity, it spun faster and flattened into a disk. Most of the material was pulled toward the center to form the sun. The sun itself is mostly hydrogen and helium, however, it also has traces of lithium and beryllium. About fifteen percent I believe."

The teacher was shocked. Not only did Danny answer the question correctly, but he even added extra information that she didn't even ask for! "C-correct."

Many other students stared at him like they just seen Tesla create fluorescent lights. Nobody made this strict teacher stutter before! And what he said sounded completely alien to them. Danny simply smirked. _It's expected from a kid my age to know that. Yet again, they all think I'm eleven! When I'm seventeen! This is hilarious!_

The class was let off for the rest of the period due to Danny and his advanced knowledge about astronomy. Heck, he even earned his house a few points. After Muggle Studies, which he and Tucker secretly goofed off in, and History of Magic, which Danny and Tucker were surprised about a ghost teaching the class but didn't really care too much as they were goofing off in that class too; Danny and Tucker met up with Sam at her table and ate lunch. When Danny finished, he told his friends that he had to do something that he'd tell them about later and left. He whistled for Cujo to come, and soon enough, both of them were at the entrance to the dark forest. Danny looked down at the ghost puppy. "You ready, boy?"

The puppy barked in reply. Danny turned off the cloaking device on Cujo's collar and they walked in. After a few hours, they sat down on a log. The forest seemed calm for supposedly being extremely dangerous. Danny let out a big sigh. "This place looks safe to me. Maybe it gets more dangerous at night though. After all, Wulf did mention something like that." Just then, an arrow flew right past his head. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, turning to see an elf. "The fuck was that for?!" He shouted, in elf, at the elf. The elf rose an eyebrow.

"You speak elf?"

"Well, yeah. I speak many languages. But don't avoid the question. Why did you attack me? I'm here to help solve the unicorn crisis."

"You? A kid? Man, Dumbledore really has gone mad!"

Danny glared at her, eyes flashing green. "Haha, very funny."

The elf stared at him, disturbed. "You aren't human, are you?"

"Not exactly."

"Wait a minute, you're the half ghost who defeated the ghost king!"

"Yeah, and I'm a wizard."

"Come with me. I know exactly where the rest of the magical creature council is discussing the matter."

Danny and Cujo complied. Within minutes they arrived at their destination. At the sight of the boy, the council laughed. A centaur looked down at Danny."What are you doing here child? Surely you know that the forest is forbidden for stu-"

"I'm _not_ your average wizard, sir. I'm a halfa."

"You're the ghost hybrid?"

"One of them. Though I did beat Pariah. Anyway, what's going on with the unicorns? McGonagall told me that they needed help."

"Well, they are being hunted by a dark figure that we believe to be The One Who Must Not Be Named."

"The fuck is someone hunting innocent unicorns for? Don't they realize the consequences of killing something as pure as that?!"

"They must if they are hunting unicorns for their blood."

Danny's stomach turned. "That's messed up! Where is this fucker?! He needs to learn a lesson, Phantom style!"

"We don't know. But we believe that he's hiding in your school. Try looking for-"

"Anyone suspicious, I know." Danny cut off. "Anything else I should know?"

"I believe he's after the Philosopher's Stone."

Danny nodded and wrote everything down in a small notebook and left, promising to help with the problem any way he can (Cujo's disguise turned back on). When he was walking around inside the school, he heard a kid shout, "Harry, you didn't tell me your father was a seeker too!"

Danny went to the sound to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in time to hear Harry say, "I-I didn't know."

"You didn't know your dad played Quidditch?"

The golden trio jumped and turned. "You've got to stop doing that!" Ron complained.

"Don't worry. At least I'm not haunting you like a ghost." Danny smirked.

"I doubt you could even if you wanted to."

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you, Ron." Danny warned. "You will lose if you do."

"So, what did Professor McGonagall need you for?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just some paper issues. I had to help her with bringing a few things to Dumbledore."

"Oh."

Hermione wasn't convinced. "Oh really? What were these _things_?"

"Files, Hermione. Files." Danny spelt out, rolling his eyes.

"On what?"

"American student transfer."

"So if I ask Profess-"

"Oh my g-zone, yes! Stop pestering me about something so tedious!" Danny defended, eyes flashing toxic green. The golden trio backed up.

"W-why did your eyes flash green?!" Ron stuttered. Danny mentally facepalmed

 _Shit. Damn my eyes flashing every time I get angry!_ "Um, what?"

"Your eyes flashed green. Why?"

Danny shrugged, pretending not to know. He yawned to make them think he was tired. "Dunno. Anyway, I'm going to go back to my dorm. See you three tomorrow." With that, Danny ran out of the area, Cujo following. He found his way to McGonagall's office. "Professor, I have information about the crisis."

Minerva looked up from her desk. "Why thank you Danny!" She read the notes he wrote. She changed from calm to worried. "Oh my. I hope that their suspicions are incorrect. I'd hate to have to evacuate the school."

"Yeah, that would be embarrassing. The safest school intruded by fallen dark wizard."

"Well, thank you again for informing me of the situation. I'll tell Dumbledore of your findings." She hands his notebook back to him. "Now, you should head to your dorm. It's past cerfew."

"Yes ma'am." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Danny? Five points will be given to your house for helping."

"No thanks, Professor. I'm simply helping a teacher who asked for it. Besides, it would be nice to see a different house win the house cup this year." And with that, the young halfa left. The teacher sighed.

"That one sure is a mystery, no doubt about it."

Danny smirked in the hallway, hearing every word. _Of course I'm a mystery! And it's going to stay like that!_

 **Me: *holding sparkle bazooka* Hey Baldymort!**

 **Voldemort, now Baldymort: Insignificant child! You shall pay for your insult! Avada ka-**

 **Me: *shoots him in face with sparkle bazooka* Fuck off!**

 **Baldymort: *chokes on sparkles and permanently loses ability to speak, so he flips me off***

 **Me: Danny! Dani!**

 **Danny and Dani: *look up from Call of Duty* Yeah?**

 **Me: Go all banshee on this fucker!**

 **Danny and Dani: *smirk* Gladly! *they transform into their alter egos and use their Ghostly Wails on Baldymort***

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'm gonna change you like a remix!**

 **Dani: And then I'll raise you like a Phoenix!**

 **Dani and Me: PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT!**

 **Danny: Let the story begin before they decide to make this a karaoke session.**

Danny woke up and was happy to know it was the weekend. "Alright, first I'm going to eat breakfast and then take Cujo out." Danny looked around to see that everyone else in his dorm were either still sleeping or already downstairs. Danny smirked, picked up Cujo, and phased out of his dorm. He walked down to the Great Hall and bumped into his friends. "Hey you two, let's go sit at my table today."

Sam and Tucker nodded, and the Amity Trio sat at the Slytherin table. Danny grabbed waffles and bacon, Tucker grabbed eggs and bacon, and Sam got ahold of unnamable fruit. As they ate, they heard someone behind them. They turned to see Draco glaring at them. "Fenton, you dare bring a Gryffindor to the Slytherin table?! This will surely do you bad!"

"Don't care. They're my best friends, I don't need popularity anyway. It's for posers."

"How dare you?! I am not a poser!"

"I never said you were. But I will say this, I'd rather be myself than pretend to be something I'm not just to fit in. That prevents you from getting real friends."

"How so?!"

"Because they're as fake as you if you pretend." Danny explained. "I know from experience."

"Well, Fenton, America and England are two different places!"

"Correction, we are currently in Scotland."

"Whatever." Draco huffed as he left the three to do what they want. The Amity Trio smirked and started to talk about the Magick game. After breakfast, Danny took Cujo outside, went behind a tree and transformed. He turned off Cujo's cloaking device and gestured him to fly. The ghost puppy happily complied. They flew for about two hours before going back to Hogwarts. They landed in an empty hallway and transformed back to normal (Danny once again cloaking Cujo). They went back to their dorm to relax and enjoy their Saturday. Cujo laid down on Danny's bed while Danny grabbed his ecto laptop and began to play Gmod. After a few hours, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head to see Draco. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you are using."

"I'm using a _magical_ version of a muggle laptop. A laptop is an entertainment device with games and social media. You can also do school work on them, watch the news, and other things."

"Since when do muggles have such things?!"

"Dude, it's 2017. Did you really expect them to not try and find ways to speed their world up and create many forms of entertainment?"

"Not really. My parents told me that they-"

"Were useless scum who waste space? Where haven't I heard that before? Jeez, please don't tell me that you truly believe that racist bogus."

"But my parents-"

"Seem to be racist and egotistical if they told you that."

"How would you know whether or not muggles can progress?"

"My older sister is a squib. Because of that, my mom and dad moved in around muggles so she could fit in. I was the child with magic of the two, but I still grew up around muggles. And as far as I could tell, the only thing that separates muggles and wizards is the whole magic issue. But that is what makes muggles more creative and physically strong. Wizards have magic, so they don't need to find ways to do things creatively nor build a physique."

"So what does your sister do now?"

"She's on her way to becoming a psychologist."

"What's that?"

"Someone who helps others who have been in traumatizing situations or are currently in them."

"Oh. So what is on this laptop of yours?"

"What I'm currently on or everything in it?"

"What you're currently on."

"I'm playing Garry's Mod, or Gmod for short. It's a game where reality is virtually distorted and illogical. In some modes, your character can fly, while in others, it can't. You also get a variety of weapons, _skins_ , which are simply what your character can look like, props, moveable characters, and worlds to go to. And on Gmod, if you have a mic, or gamer headphones, which have a mic built into them, you can talk to other players online."

"Interesting for something made by muggles. How come it's not in the books?"

"Probably because wizards don't really take note to what entertainment devices are made by muggles. But my family have first hand experience with them. Hell, some of my best friends were muggles!"

"Were?"

"Let's just say my town has a low life expectancy rate. Very low." _To the point that kids are half dead._

"May I try?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Try what?"

"This game of yours."

"Sure." Danny had Draco sit down and place the laptop on his lap. "Alright, I'm going to let you play the murder mode. To move forward, you press _w_ on the keyboard. To move side to side, you press either _a_ or _d_ , depending on which side you are going to. To move back, you press _s_. The sensor part of the mouse," Danny points to the mouse, "helps steer view. Now here are the rules of this mode. One, don't trust anyone who doesn't have a gun if you're a bystander. Two, if you are the murderer, you have to kill the other characters using the knife in your inventory, which is summoned by pressing _3_ on your keyboard. And when killing, you can't let yourself get caught unless they don't have the gun, which means you can easily get them too. And as the bystander with the gun, you have to try to kill the murderer using your gun, which is summoned the same way as the knife when murderer. Now, let's connect you to the server."

Danny set Draco up on one of the smaller packed servers. He then watched, entertained, as the blond Slytherin played murder. The poor kid kept on dying in almost every round. It took all of the young halfa's strength not to laugh. And this went on for hours because Draco was determined to beat the game. It passed lunchtime, but he didn't care. He wasn't even hungry. The determination filled his stomach (fellow gamers, if you are reading this, I'm sure you understand what it's like). He kept on playing until the screen went black.

"What the? What happened?!" Draco exclaimed. Danny yawned.

"The laptop is out of juice. I have to charge it."

"Charge it?"

"It's out of magical power. I have to refill it. It'll take an hour or two." Danny explained, closing the laptop and picking it up.

"Oh." Just then, Crabbe and Goyle walked in.

"Hey Draco! Whatcha' doing?" Crabbe asked.

"Just talking to Fenton about potions." Draco lied. "Speaking of which, could you two go get me a few books on some of the advanced potions?"

"Sure thing, Draco!" Crabbe and Goyle left to retrieve the books. Danny looked at Draco.

"Why did you lie?"

"Because it would be bad if others found out that I was using a muggle device. News would get to my dad, and then I'd be in major trouble."

"Why? It's not like you're on crack or basalt!"

"What are-"

"Drugs. As in illegal drugs."

"Oh. Well, anyway, like you already know, my parents hate muggles, and-"

"You're afraid of getting disowned."

"Yeah."

"Some parents you have." Danny muttered. "I have another question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you mean to Harry, Ron, and Hermione? I know that their in Gryffindor, and most Slytherins hate that house, but you pick on those three the most out of theif house."

"I have my reasons, Fenton. And I'd rather not tell."

"Okay then. But in my opinion, I think you're jealous."

"How so?!"

"They have a bond with each other, which you don't have with the numskulls that follow you around. They have a real brewing friendship, you don't. They can be themselves, you can't. They-"

"Enough, I get it! You don't need to rub it in my face."

"I was only stating the facts. Anyway, I'm going to go put my laptop on the charger." Danny left the room. Draco looked down at his hands.

"He's right, I am jealous. But there's no way I'm going to admit that in public!"

"Afraid of admitting such a thing? That's a little sad." An eerie voice said behind him. He jumped and turned a white haired boy with toxic green eyes. He was his age.

"Who are you?!"

"Me? I'm a ghost. You can call me by my surname, Phantom."

"Phantom? That's a weird last name."

"Isn't Malfoy a weird one as well?"

"Hey!"

"Just saying. But back to business, not admitting to certain things will indeed cause you problems. It's only a matter of time."

"Prove it!"

"Why do you think I'm dead?" Danny questioned smugly.

"Uh…"

"Exactly. Now I'd love to stay and chat, however I have to go." And with that, Danny phased out of the room and left one very confused Slytherin.

 **Me: Don't you guys get angry with me. Draco was** _ **indeed**_ **jealous of the Golden Trio for the same reasons! He admitted to it in the Cursed Child book.**

 **Danny: And I know how to get on people's nerves!**

 **Me: And advertise games to wizards!**

 **Danny: Hell yeah I do!**

 **Danny and me: *high five one another***

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Scream like a banshee!**

 **Danny: Make you jump out of your skin!**

 **Fright Knight: This is Halloween!**

 **Dani: Everybody make a scene!**

 **Tucker: Everybody's waiting for-**

 **Victoria: You to start the fucking story!**

 **Danny: Fine. Let the story begin.**

"Man, I can't believe how long, yet easy our classes are!" Tucker said as he bit into his sandwich. Sam nodded.

"I agree. What do you think, Danny?"

"That they're shorter than dealing with ghosts back at home, that's for sure!" Danny stated. "And the classes are fun!"

"True that!" Tucker nodded. Just then, Albus Dumbledore walked up to them, Victoria close behind.

"Hello you three. I'd like to have a word with you in my office."

The Amity Trio looked at each other and nodded. They, along with Victoria, followed him to his office. Oh no! Nobody expected that! *cough* sarcasm *cough* When they arrived, Danny took a deep breath and asked, "So, what do you need to talk to us about?"

"Why, I'm glad you asked! I am planning to have you four take normal classes starting October 31rst. The advanced ancient spells will be taught in the afternoon during the weekends after that day, as right now the class is taking up two important classes. I do hope that this isn't much a bother for you four."

Danny smiled. "Don't worry of such things, Professor! It's no big deal! I bet we can handle them!"

"I sure hope you can, I really do."

(Time skip to October 31)

Danny woke up to Cujo growling at something. When he opened his eyes, he groaned. Right in front of him was the Box Ghost, who was currently in a tug of war with one of the Slytherin boys over a box.

"Let go of my belongings, you blue freak!" The boy shouted. The Box Ghost glared, gripping the box tighter.

"I'M NO FREAK! I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND THIS RECTANGULAR CONTAINER IS MINE!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Hey Boxy, do you ever shut up? How'd you escape the Fenton thermos anyway?"

The boy and the Box Ghost looked at him. Boxy gasped. "Phaeeenton? What are you doing in Scottland?!"

"The same could be said for you. Last I heard, you were in a thermos."

"I WAS UNTIL MY GREAT AND TERRIFYING POWER ALLOWED ME TO ESCAPE!"

"Tell me the truth, Boxy. You know how terrible it would be to in one of those thermoses for an entire year."

The Box Ghost looked at him in terror as he let go of the box and held his hands up. "Fine! I was let out by one of the ecto pusses! I promise that this is the truth!"

"Promise to the Netherworld?"

"Yes, I promise to the Netherworld!"

"Good. Now get out of my sight and go back to the Ghost Zone."

"Yessir!" The Box Ghost sped away from Hogwarts as fast as he can.

The boy, who saw the entire situation, ran out of the common room. Danny sighed as he turned invisible, told Cujo to stay, and followed after the boy, flying. He followed him to the Great Hall, where he watched the boy run up to Draco. "Draco, you won't believe what Fenton just did!"

"Bogswart?! What do you talk about? What did Fenton do?"

"Well, there was this poltergeist that was trying to steal my box of potions and he woke up from the sounds of the poltergeist and I fighting then scared the ghost with only his words!"

"Blimey! That's impossible! No one can simply _scare_ a poltergeist like that! We can't even… Wait, I forgot he can touch ghosts and spirits."

"M-my, who a-are y-y-you two boys talking about?"

The boys turned to see Professor Quirrell. "Oh, hello Professor! We're just talking about Fenton!" Bogswart answered.

"Fenton? A-as in Daniel Fenton?"

"Yes, Professor. He scared off a poltergeist using only casual words. No spells, no physical fighting, just words! It was amazing!"

"W-w-where is he now?"

"He's probably on his way here for breakfast."

"Th-thank you." Quirrell said before walking down to the entrance of the Great Hall. As he stood there waiting, Danny flew back to the common room and changed into his school robes. He gestured Cujo to follow him, and they both walked down to the Great Hall, Danny knowing that Quirrell was going to stop him, which he did. "Mr. F-Fenton? May I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Sure, teach. What about?"

"I f-find it best if we talk in the hall."

"Okay…" They went out into the hall. "Now can you tell me why you're wasting my precious time for breakfast with my friends and my dog?"

"Y-yes. I heard about your f-fight with that poltergeist."

Danny snorted. "If you could even call that a fight. My parents are experts on the paranormal, so I know a thing or two about ghosts. And just to tell you, Boxy is a very low level ghost. He couldn't harm a fly. The only danger he is to someone is annoying the G-Zone out of them."

"I-I also heard that you can use physical contact with spirits. I-is this true?"

"Yeah, it is. I thought everyone knew that by now."

"B-but I have another question for you."

"Shoot."

"A-are you a mudblood or a pureblood? Th-there has been some… arguments amongst the teachers, m-myself included.

"Pureblood."

"So y-your parents aren't-"

"No." Danny said tiredly. "Can I go now? I'm hungry."

Quirrell nodded. "O-of course."

"Good. See you is class teach!" Danny ran and met up with his friends. Meanwhile, Quirrell went to his office and shut the door, locking it. Once secured, he began to unwrap the cloth on his head to reveal another head.

"My Lord, what do you think of the boy's words?" Quirrell asked.

"I believe that he is indeed hiding much more than his words are to speak. I also believe that his power level is extremely high and worthy of my cause. Tell the others to prepare plans for having him join our side, and I also want you to keep an eye on him. Find out anything and everything you can."

"Yes sire."

Meanwhile, the Amity trio, along with Cujo, finished breakfast and were on their way to History of Magic class. The one class they all had together. When they arrived, the teacher, Cuthbert Binns, shook their hands. "So you three are the famous trio I've been hearing about during my time in the Ghost Zone! It's a pleasure to be your teacher during your time here at Hogwarts!"

Danny smiled. "Well, I'm glad to be here, Mr. Binns!"

"Same here!" Tucker said. Sam nodded.

"It's certainly a lot better than being a senior in Casper High. That school was terrible." She said aloud. Binns rose an eyebrow.

"So, while you three are here, who's watching your town?"

"My cousin. Her name is Dani with an _I_ , short for Danielle. She's a halfa too."

"Well, that's good to hear. Th-"

Binns was cut off by an enormous group of students swarming into the classroom. The Amity Trio looked at their teacher before sitting down. But it wasn't long until Victoria saw them and waved, coming to their location. She sat in the desk in front of Sam's and turned to them. "Hey you three. Are you guys going to pay attention to this class?"

Sam nodded while Danny and Tucker shook their heads. Sam glared at them. "Why not?!"

"We already read the book during the summer along with using _libromem_. We already know the history." Danny explained. Tucker smirked.

"By heart!" He added. Sam facepalmed.

"Of course _you two_ would find a memory spell. Only you two would." She sighed and turned to Victoria. "Don't be lazy like these two. They'll rot your brain."

Victoria nodded as class began. Binns started to talk about the first years of magic discovery, which sent everyone listening into a bored state. For Danny and Tucker, however, they were secretly watching YouTube videos on the new movie _Logan_ , trying to learn about all of the new easter eggs (yes, it's purposely not capitalized, as we aren't talking about the holiday, if that weren't obvious). When they learned that Wolverine was losing his powers to old age, they looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Danny grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. The duo started to write to one another.

 _Can you believe it, Tucker? Wolverine's losing his powers and physically falling apart! Literally!_

 _I know! How old was he anyway? 110?_

 _No, he's over 200 years old. Remember that he was in the Civil War, The two world wars, and the Vietnam war. And the movie takes place in 2027._

 _Ten years into the FUTUUURE!_

 _LOL!_

 _IKR? It's sad that Wolverine is going to die though._

 _We don't know that for certain yet. All we are certain about is that Charles will die, as he is ninety, and his powers are fading as well._

 _Yeah, it's sad. But now there is a second generation of mutants._

 _Hey, does my ghost powers make me a mutant too?_

 _Naw, you're half dead, mutants aren't. You'd be more like Blade, as he's more of the supernatural, being a daywalker and all. You being a halfa is no different._

 _Point. So, what class do you have next?_

 _Charms. You?_

 _Same. Jeez, I can't tell why they have Gryffindor and Slytherin in the same classes so often if they're rivaling houses to befriend them or create more of a rivalry than there already is! Like seriously! It's like they're too stupid to realize what they're doing by grouping these houses together! What idiots! Not that I'm complaining, considering that we get to hang out in almost every class, but still!_

 _Now that is something I can agree with. So, Danny, I heard that we are going to make feathers fly. You going to use your telekinesis?_

 _Hell yeah I am! Besides, using "Wingardium Leviosa" is easy! It worked on my first try!_

 _It worked on my second try! And I'm an average level wizard!_

 _Like I said, easiest spell ever._

And it wasn't a lie. When they arrived at their charms class, Sam in Transfiguration, Danny and Tucker saw the feathers and instantly made them fly before class even started. Their teacher, Filius Flitwick, was astonished by this, telling them that they could do what they like so so long as they didn't disturb other students. Danny and Tucker nodded happily. They sat in the back of one of the rows of desks as the rest of the class, all Gryffindors and Slytherins, swarmed in. Draco and his two _friends_ decided to sit in the row right in front of the duo. Danny rolled his eyes as class began and Flitwick started attendance.

After attendance was dealt with, Flitwick looked at all of his students with a smile on his face. "Good morning, class! Today we are going to learn and practice the flying spell! After all, a wizard's most rudimentary skill is levitation, the ability to make objects fly."

Hermione raised her hand. "Is that why we have feathers on our desk?"

Flitwick nodded. "Why indeed it is! Now there are two spells for levitation. The first one we are going to use is _Swish and Flick_. Get out your wands and say the spell! And don't forget the nice brisk movement we've been practicing!"

The class, excluding Danny and Tucker, who were watching _The Wolverine_ from 2013, did as told. But of course, their feathers did not fly. Flitwick sighed. "Try again." The class tried and failed many more times before working. Once it did, Flitwick decided to try the other incantation. "Okay class, how about we try using the second incantation? It's _Wingardium Leviosa_." The class nodded and tried to use the spell. Danny, with curiosity, took out one of his earbuds and started to listen around him when he overheard Ron and Hermione's argument.

"Look, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's leviosa, not leviosaww!" Hermione stated.

"You do it then, if you're so clever! Go on!" Ron challenged.

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. "Wingardium leviosa." Her feather began to levitate and everyone stared at it.

Flitwick noticed this and said, "Oh well done! See here everyone! Miss Granger has done it! Splendid!"

Danny smirked. _Too bad Tucker and I already beat her to it!_ He thought as he noticed Seamus gain a determined look on his face, scaring Harry. "Wingardium leviosa! Wingardium levio-"

As Flitwick finished congratulating Hermione; a giant flash along with a giant BOOM came. Nearly falling over, he turned to where the explosion came from, Seamus. "Ooh!"

Harry turned to the teacher. " I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."

Danny snickered under his breath and whispered to Tucker, who just took his headphones out, about what happened. Tucker started to silently laugh, not loud enough for the teachers to hear, however, still loud enough that Draco heard. The young Slytherin turned to the trio. "You two find it amusing as well? Well, Fenton, I guess this half blood is a decent one."

"You got that right, mate! He's certainly a one of a kind friend!" Danny bragged. Tucker laughed.

"Sure, but nowhere as cool as someone who's got a death day and a birthday!"

"True, very true."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I heard you mention this death day before. But wouldn't you have to be dead to gain one?"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, _you_ would be. Not me though. Oh wait, does being dead for a few minutes after being electrocuted by two million bolts, before coming back to life, count?"

Draco looked at the young halfa in horror. _How many lightning bolts was he hit with?!_ "Blimey, Fenton! What kind of storm has that many lightning bolts?!"

"Lightning bolts? I never said it was from lightning, mate. I went inside of a death contraption of a machine when I was electrocuted. No big deal. In my town, people have dealt with worse."

"As in poltergeists like the one in the Slytherin common room? How did you scare it off anyway?"

"Dude, boxy is such a low level poltergeist that it's easy to scare him off! He's nothing more than an annoying nuisance that obsesses over boxes! And maybe the perfect guy for misplaced aggression."

" _That_ was a low level poltergeist?!" Bogswart cut in. "But he's so strong!"

"Seriously? Boxy strong? It must be the end of the world!" Danny pretended to be strangled to death. Tucker laughed as Bogswart frowned.

"Haha, very funny."

"Not as funny as seeing the ectopusses screech and begin having rainbow farts!" Tucker told him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You bought the Nyan Cat app, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Tucker admitted. "And maybe I sorta used you in some of my Nyan Cat videos."

"Dude! That's as bad as the whole Spectra incident!"

"Totally worth it though!"

"I just hope that you didn't upload that to YouTube."

"Don't worry, I didn't upload it… Yet."

Danny glared at the geek, who snickered. "I'm just kidding! Although, I must say that your face was priceless!"

"Whatever." Danny muttered. After half an hour more of class, everyone was dismissed to go to their next class, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Danny and Tucker arrived, they saw Hermione silently crying in the back and decided to sit next to her. "Are you okay?" Danny asked. Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "What happened?"

"R-Ron said I was a n-nightmare and that it was no surprise that I don't have any friends." she sniffled. "I-is that true?"

Danny glared. "Of course not! From what I saw, you were only trying to help! And besides, his face had jealousy written all over it! Don't take his insults too seriously. That's how most eleven year olds are."

"O-okay. You know, you're strange for being eleven. In a good way!"

 _That's because I'm not eleven, I'm seventeen._ "Thanks I guess." Just then, class started. The teacher, Professor Quirrell, had the class open their books to page forty in chapter four (The pages start back at one for every new chapter). Danny and Tucker, of course, decided not to do as told. They decided to play Smash Bros, and Danny was winning just about every round. They would nudge each other and silently swear at one another as they played. At one point in time, Tucker said _shit_ a little bit too loudly, and when Quirrell looked at him, Tucker blamed it on his pencil breaking. On that que, Danny quickly broke a pencil for him. Tucker grabbed the pencil and rose it up. Quirrell shrugged and turned back to teaching.

Hermione noticed the entire act. She leaned over. "Why aren't you paying attention?" She silently questioned. Danny didn't look away from his game, but still heard her question.

"We already know what he's talking about because we read our books before school and memorized the words." He whispered.

"Oh." She turned back to the teacher's lesson. After forty minutes, Quirrell assigned everyone to read the rest of chapter four and all of chapter five. Danny and Tucker smirked, hid their 3DS devices, and rose their hands. Quirrell saw them and walked over.

"Is t-there anything I c-can do for you two?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" The duo asked at the same time. The teacher nodded. "Thanks!" They said as they ran out of the classroom. But instead of going to the bathroom, they held hands, teleported to Hogsmeade, and went into the Honeydukes candy shop. With some of the galleons that Danny had brought with him, they got as much sweets, mainly the magical ones like the Pepper Imps and Fizzing Whizbees, as they could. After they did, they quickly teleported back to Hogwarts, hid their candy in their cloaks, and went back to class. The whole event took about ten minutes total, a normal time for students when they actually _need_ to go to the bathroom. They smugly sat back in their seats, knowing that they scored a goal of victory.

Quirrell noticed this and took this into note. Actually, unbeknownst to anyone, he was keeping an eye on the duo, trying to find them out. However, they both were a mystery to him. Nothing they seemed to do made sense. And this stunt they obviously did, due to their victory smirks, was a perfect example. It wasn't like they could apparate as the school had a charm to prevent such things, and brooms would take a long time, not to mention how visible they'd be in daylight. That meant that they couldn't have left school grounds, right? Oh how wrong he was! How _severely_ wrong he was! And he'd never end up finding out the stunt the duo pulled. Never.

Not long after, the class was dismissed. Danny and Tucker grabbed their belongings and found Sam. Then Danny called for Cujo to come. Within seconds, the ghost puppy was literally in the halfa's hands. They all went outside into the fields and sat down. Danny and Tucker took out the candy. "Happy Halloween!" The trio said as they dug in. After they finished, and laughing like crazy due to the candy's effects, they took Cujo for a walk.

Sam yawned. "So, where did you two get the candy?"

"Hogsmeade." The boys said, grinning. "During class."

Sam rose an eyebrow. "And you didn't get caught?"

"Teleportation powers has its props." Danny shrugged.

"Oh."

After a few hours, the trio went to dinner in the Great Hall. They all sat at the Gryffindor table near Harry and Ron. After a few minutes, Harry noticed that Hermione was missing. "Does anyone where Hermione is?"

A girl looked at him. "She went to the bathroom. She's going to be here soon."

Then all of a sudden Quirrell barged into the Great Hall shouting, "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." He then fainted. The Amity Trio watched as all the other students started to freak out. They started to scream and run like blind fainting goats.

"SIIILEEENCCCE! WILL EVERYONE PLEASE NOT PANIC." Everyone silenced. "Now, Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Tucker looked at Danny, knowing what the halfa planned to do. He grabbed ahold of the halfa's arm as Danny turned them invisible. They ran to the dungeons. But the troll wasn't there. Then Danny heard screaming from the girls bathroom. He teleported themselves there and saw Harry and Ron throwing pieces of wood at the troll, who was occupied with attacking Hermione. He rolled his eyes as Tucker grabbed his lipstick taser. "Really? Wood? Talk about last millennia!" He said, shooting the troll with an energy blast. Harry and Ron were shocked. Danny noticed and smirked. "Let me show you how fighting is really done!" He and Tucker shot at the troll, knocking him out in seconds. Soon after, teachers came in. McGonagall looked at them horrified.

"Ah! Okay, oh my goodness! E-explain yourselves! All four of you!"

Danny took no hesitation. "Well, Miss McGonagall, Hermione was in the bathroom when Quirrell told everyone about the troll, so Harry and Ron went to warn her. Tucker overheard them, contacted me, and we both went to help out. But by the time we got here, Harry and Ron were practically done dealing with the troll, who found his way to the girls bathroom like a complete perv. Harry was the distraction and Ron as the one who made the blow. Needless to say, I think they did a decent job dealing with something as measly as a troll."

"Measly? Why in the world would you say that?!"

"Because trolls are straight up retarded." Danny answered, shrugging. "Hell, I could deal with the troll with both of my hands tied behind my back. Then again, I do live in Amity Park, so I might just be used to this type of stuff."

"Well, if this is true," said McGonagall as she turned to Harry and Ron, "Not many first years can face a fully mounted troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck!" She then left. Danny followed Snape as they headed back to the Slytherin common room when Danny noticed that the teacher was limping.

"Professor Snape, what's wrong with your leg?" The halfa questioned his teacher.

"None of your business, Mister Fenton." Snape muttered. Danny rolled his eyes and pointed to a bench.

"Sit down." He commanded sternly. Snape glared.

"You are in no position to be making demands, Mister Fe-"

"I SAID TO SIT DOWN SNAPE!" Danny shouted, eyes glowing toxic green. The teacher backed away before complying. Danny grabbed the injured leg and rolled up the pants sleeve ( I think that's what it's called). When he saw the gash, his eyes widened. "Damn. Well, at least the bone doesn't seem to be broken. I think I can handle this." He placed his left hand over Snape's wound. His eyes and palms glowed white as Danny healed the wound. Snape was shocked.

"T-thank you Mister Fenton."

"No prob. So, how in the G-Zone did you hurt your leg?"

"I was preventing someone from stealing a certain item and was hurt in the process."

"I'm guessing that the looter was also the guy who let the troll in. And I'm also guessing that the item you're talking about is that Sorcerer's Stone I've been hearing about."

"H-how-"

"Ghosts don't keep their mouths shut towards me."

"Oh."

Danny yawned. "Anyway, I'm going to go to bed. Night Snape." He said as he went back to the Slytherin dorm, Cujo already curled up on the bed. Danny smiled. "Good night Cujo." He whispered as he curled up next to his puppy and fell asleep.

 **Me: That was the show today! Hope you-**

 **Danny: Kagami! This isn't a show! This is a fanfiction chapter!**

 **Me: I don't give a damn! I'm the one in control here!**

 **Clockwork: Actually, I am-**

 **Me: No one asked you!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tucker: Let's get it started on, ha!**

 **Me: Let's get the story on here!**

 **Dani: Like she said, let the story begin!**

Danny woke up with the sun blinding his eyes. He groaned. "Great, it's going to be burning hot today, I just know!"

"The hell are you talking about? It's November!"

Danny sat up to see Draco. "Yeah, sure it's November. But it's only the first of the month. And the sun is terribly bright. Anyway, Quidditch is today, right?"

Draco nodded. "Yep. Our house versus Gryffindor."

Danny scratched his head. "At least there are no classes today." He got out of bed and dressed himself. "Anyway, I'm going to go to breakfast. See ya!"

Danny left the Slytherin common room and headed towards the Grand Hall. On his way, he met up with Tucker. They continued their way to the Great Hall. When they arrived, they saw that Harry was not eating. Ron and Hermione were trying to help him.

"Take, a bit of toast, mate. Go on!" Ron gestured. Hermione looked at the boy who lived.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're going to need your strength today."

Harry sighed. "I'm not hungry."

Danny decided to join the conversation as he and Tucker sat down. "Do I need to force feed you? Because I will if I have to. Especially since breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "I don't care. I'm not hungry."He muttered. Just then, Snape walked up to the group. He looked down at Harry.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." The teacher said before walking away. Harry thought for a moment before looking back at the group.

"That explains the blood!"

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "Blood?"

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, so that's why he had that giant gash in his leg."

"But why woul-"

Danny laughed. "Harry, giant gashes like that aren't dog bites! That gash Professor Snape had looked nothing like it marks! Besides, he was dealing with the intruder that let the troll in."

"And how do you know?" Ron questioned.

"Let's just say I'm great at _persuading_ people into giving me information."

The group was interrupted by the sound of an owl. They looked up to see Hedwig carrying a broom wrapped in paper. It flew towards Harry and dropped the package. Harry caught it.

"This is an odd time to get mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"B-but I never get mail!" He stated.

A smile formed on Ron's face. "Let's open it."

Tucker smirked. "I can't wait to see what type of broom it is!"

The golden trio ignored the techno geek as they ripped the paper off the broom. Harry gasped. "Ow wow, Tucker! It really is a broomstick."

"It's not just any broomstick, Harry!" Ron pointed out. "It's a Nimbus 2000!"

"But who..." Harry trailed off to see Hedwig perch on the table where Minerva McGonagall was. She pat the owl and looked at him, smiling. Harry smiled back.

Danny noticed this. "That's one nice teacher you have." He said as he bit into his pancakes. "After all, not many teachers buy their students gifts as expensive as that."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Although, one thing has been bugging me."

"What?"

"When we accidentally went onto the third floor, what did you mean by you having an alibi?"

"I was staying after with a teacher. Needless to say, I was let out late."

"Oh."

Sam walked up to the group, Cujo following her. "Hey guys. And Danny, I hope you don't mind that I took Cujo for a walk."

Danny shrugged. "It's fine." He looked at the ghost puppy. "Come here boy!"

Cujo barked before jumping up onto the young halfa's lap. As he petted the Cujo, Danny laughed. "You know, if Valerie were here, she'd so _kill_ me!"

Tucker snorted. "Dude, aren't you already halfway?"

"Good point! Since that's the case, I guess I should say that she'd finish off the job!"

The Amity Trio bursted out laughing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stricken by this. "Why are you joking about being killed? Death is a serious thing!" Ron blurted. Danny laughed even harder, causing Ron to glare at him. "I'm not joking! Death is a serious thing in Hogwarts!"

"Like I care! It's funny to talk about _my death_." Danny snickered. "Not like it's likely to happen though!"

"You don't know that! You're only eleven!"

"You'd be surprised by what I know Ron. You seriously would be."

"Whatever you say, Danny. Whatever you say." Ron sighed. After breakfast, Danny parted from the group to go get his tablet. Cujo followed him to the Slytherin dorm. When they arrived, Danny looked through his things until he found his tablet. Then he searched for some of the candy he had bought the day before. Once he got ahold of it, he changed into more lightweight clothing and began to head out, telling Cujo to stay. However, as he walked out of the Slytherin common room, he bumped into Snape, who looked down at him.

"My, perfect timing, Mr. Fenton. I was looking for you."

Danny rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Come. We'll talk on the way."

Danny complied, curious as to what the man was going to say. As they walked, the young halfa noticed that Snape was in a somewhat good mood, not that you could tell from his face. After all, most people aren't empaths, and it takes an empath to read someone like Snape. Luckily for Danny, he was already an empath before gaining his ghost half, which intensified his empathic abilities tenfold. And Snape's energy was screaming excitement. With this knowledge on hand, Danny looked up at his teacher. "It seems like someone is excited for Quidditch!"

"Only a little bit. However, you shouldn't use your empathic abilities on others, Mr. Fenton. They may not understand such talents."

"Yeah, I know. But at the same time, I really don't care. But how did you know?"

"I may have known a few empaths in my lifetime. Now to business, I would like it if you help me with keeping an eye on Mr. Potter."

"What?"

"I know that someone is out to murder him, and that person is in the school. And yes, Minerva has told me of your helping her with getting information in the forest."

Danny thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "That explains the course of events! Why Neville's broom acted up! The chaos in the forest! The troll situation!The killer must be Voldemort-"

"The One Who Must Not Be Named." Snape corrected.

"Names don't scare me, Professor. They're just words. Anyway, if he is drinking unicorn blood, then that means that he has to have latched himself on someone that is on school grounds! Which means that the person he latched onto is also living a half life! Now that that person is- oh Netherworld! He's going to try something during the Quidditch game!"

Snape nodded. "That is why I'm asking for you to keep an eye on him."

"Got it. And if anything happens, use any counter curse you can. I'll try and find out who the assailant is." Danny said before walking away. "See you professor!"

*linebreak*

Danny was sitting in the back of the Slytherin bleachers as the game began. He watched as the players from each team flew out on their broomsticks. He heard the speaker as she explained the rules of the game. Once the quaffle was thrown into the air, the game began. Gryffindor scored the first points. They scored a second time. But as soon as one of the Slytherin beaters hit Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor keeper, with a bludger, things began to change. Slytherin now started to earn points, and were ruthless on the _airfield_. Then Danny noticed Harry making his move to get the snitch. However, the young Gryffindor's broom started acting up, doing things a broom shouldn't do. Danny glared. _Shit, the assailant is on the move!_

The young halfa turned invisible and quickly scouted the area for who wasn't blinking. He knew that Snape wasn't blinking because of the counter curse, so he didn't mind him. What _did_ bother him was Quirrell, who also wasn't blinking. He was near Snape, muttering something that sounded like a curse to Danny. He glared at the teacher before noticing Hermione under the bleachers, about to set Snape's cloak on fire. Seeing this, he quickly overshadowed the teacher right behind Snape and pointed out the fire, pushing Quirrell while doing so. As soon as Quirrell lost his concentration, Harry's broomstick stirred back to normal. The boy who lived went back into the chase. And so was the Slytherin seeker. They took a dive straight down. When the snitch was too close to the ground, the Slytherin seeker stopped following to he wouldn't crash. Harry, on the other hand, did not. He continued to follow the snitch. He stood on his broomstick and reached out. However, he leaned a bit too forward and fell right off his broom. Everyone gasped as Harry threw up the snitch, winning the game. Danny left the teacher's body and invisibly smiled before returning to his seat on the Slytherin bleachers. He grabbed his belongings and headed with the rest of his house back to the Slytherin common room.

The moment Cujo saw the young halfa, he barked and literally flew into Danny's arms. The other Slytherins looked at them weirdly. Danny laughed nervously. "Um, Cujo might have gotten into some of my candy. You know, the one that makes you levitate? I bought some before school." He lied. Yes, he did get the candy he spoke of. However, he bought it the day before and knew that Cujo didn't ransack the candy. Even so, it was the perfect excuse to ghost puppy's real identity. And needless to say, it worked. The other kids shrugged and went back to getting ready for lunch. Danny internally sighed in relief and put away his belongings. After, he and Cujo went to the Great Hall to meet up with Sam and Tucker for lunch. Together, they talked about the movie Logan and created as many conspiracy theories as they could about Logan's death (sorry if it's a spoiler to ya!). After lunch, Danny went down to Snape's office to tell him what he had _observed_. He knocked on the door before going in. "Hey Professor Snape."

"Hello Mr. Fenton."

"I'm here to tell you about who I suspect is the assailant."

"Who?"

"Quirrell. He wasn't blinking and he was muttering something as Harry's broom steered out of control."

"And how did you see this?"

"Binoculars sir. When he was pushed and his concentration was off, Harry's broom went back to normal."

"I will most certainly keep an eye on him. Thank you Mr. Fenton."

"No prob! Anyway, I'm gonna go. See ya!" And with that, Danny left.

 **Me: Well, that's short and sweet! However, next chapter will have a very** _ **icy**_ **forecast!**

 **Danny: I better hope so! I'm sweating balls here! Which everyone knows Dash doesn't have!**

 **Dash: What?!**

 **Danny: Instead he only has a dick that he shoves his personality into and jacks off with!**

 **Dash: FENTON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *chases after Danny***

 **Danny: *running from Dash* I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!**

 **Dani: Danny is so going to beat the jock in this one.**

 **Tucker and Sam: Yep.**

 **Me: I better hope so. He does have ghost powers after all.**

 **Vlad: And you guys call me the fruitloop.**

 **Me, Sam, Tucker, and Dani: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!**

 **Vlad: Fudgebuckets!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Danny: Let it go!**

 **Dani: LET IT GO!**

 **Me: The cold never bothered me anyway.**

 **Tucker: Let this cold front begin!**

Danny woke up in sweat. He quickly jumped out of bed in hopes of cold air, but he was met with the warm temperature of forty two degrees Fahrenheit. He sighed. "How does anyone here stand this heat?" He thought aloud before opening the curtain next to his bed to see if it was daytime. Right at that moment, the sun blinded the young halfa. He quickly closed the curtains. "We need a snowstorm up in this joint."

"Why? It's cold enough as is." Draco said as he sat awake in bed, rubbing his eyes.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's November. And there hasn't even been a drop of snow. Which means no snow angels, no snowball fights, and no snowmen! And the heat prevents anyone from being able to ice skate! How is this winter gonna have any fun without that?"

Draco snorted. "We're in a school, mate. We only get winter vacation as our fun during the school year."

"That sucks." Danny complained. He sat down on his bed and looked down at his hands. He nearly gasped before smirking. "So, is the school allowed to give days off if it's extremely _frosty_?"

The pureblood nodded. "But it has to be below zero degrees Celsius."

Danny gave Draco a sinister smile." Draco, prepare for a _cold front_!" He said before changing his clothes and running out of the dorm room. He quickly transformed into Phantom and flew outside. He raised his right hand which had the ring that Vortex gave him for his deathday and shouted, "Bring us a snowstorm to remember!"

At the vibration of his words, the sky darkened with thick black clouds. The temperature dropped by eighty degrees. Down came white specs of snow and ice. A few pieces of ice hit his head. "Ow. Well, I guess I still have a few kinks to work out in this. Oh well." He shrugged as he flew inside and transformed into his human form. He stretched out and felt the nice _cold_ air. He then whistled for Cujo to come and only moments later did the ghost puppy come. The young halfa smiled and picked him up. "Time for breakfast." He said. "Something tells me that there is going to be warm food."

*linebreak*

Back in Amity, a certain female half ghost was at her peak of patience. No matter where she went, she always bumped into Paulina and Star, who would constantly ask her questions about where she came from, why she moved here, and how she kept her long hair. It annoyed the young halfa because she only wanted to be left alone. Today she was at Floody Waters trying to enjoy the water slides and pool. But while she was in line, Paulina arrived behind her. The young halfa sighed. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing much. Just curious about you. How's a fashionable girl as yourself related to the Fenton family? It seems so… wrong."

Dani glared. "It's not wrong to be related to good people! Besides, fashion is something small compared to loyalty from those that actually care about you! Not that you would know considering the amount of the Barbie persona you have! And now that I think about it, you friends are almost all fake! I'd be surprised if any of them cared about you for real and not about your looks!" she shouted. She turned, leaving an extremely stunned Paulina.

*linebreak*

"DANNNNNNNYYYYYY!" An enraged Tucker shouted as he jumped out of bed. He began to get dressed when he noticed that everyone else in the Gryffindor was looking at him. "Mind your own business guys. This doesn't concern you." He muttered for everyone else to hear as he continued to quickly get dressed. He ran out the dorm and found Danny sitting with Sam. Cujo was sitting on the halfa's lap. Tucker walked right up to them, glaring at Danny. "What did you do?"

The young halfa smirked. "I made this place frosty."

"I can see that. Why though?"

"Because I couldn't stand the heat anymore. It was killing my ice core."

"But it's forty under zero degrees fahrenheit"

"So?"

" _Humans_ can die under those temperatures! You may be fine, but us living won't!"

Danny's eyebrow twitched. "Tucker, why did you say that outloud? Do you want everyone to know what I really am when Clocky doesn't?"

"Increase the temperature and I won't say anything else about it."

"Fine." Danny grumbled. He raised the temperature to -10 degrees Fahrenheit. "This is as high as I'll allow it. I'm trying to create a snow day for everyone."

"That's cool and all, just try not killing anyone in the process." Sam told him. He nodded continued to eat. However, he was interrupted by Draco, who tapped his shoulder. Danny turned to him.

"Can I help you?"

Draco nodded. "You weren't joking about the cold front, but how did you do it?"

"Just some wordless magic." Danny shrugged. "Nothing big. I had an associate teach me."

"Magic without spells? But I was told that that type of magic doesn't exist!"

Danny's eye twitched. "Why are you making a big deal out of it? I know plenty of people who use wordless magic, even if have of them are dead. Heck, even my parents use wordless magic. It's actually the only magic they can use."

"Why can't they use spells?"

"It's not their specialty. Just like how you don't have my ability when it comes to ghosts."

"Oh."

Just then the chattering was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice. "Good morning students! Due to the weather suddenly changing, there are no classes today!" He announced. Everyone cheered to hearing the news. After breakfast, everyone headed outside. Everyone except for Danny and Cujo, who were stopped by Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Fenton, may I have a word with you? About the troll situation and Harry's broom being jinxed?"

The young halfa nodded. "Sure." He and Cujo followed Minerva to her office. He sat down. "So, uh, is my information missing evidence or something?"

"No, actually everything fits. But how you placed the clues together puzzles me. How did you do it?"

Danny laughed. "Professor, I'm seventeen years old. Besides, in my hometown you have to know this type of skill to survive. You asked me to find the person who seemed suspicious and I did."

"Oh of course. However, until there is hard core proof we can ultimately give to the Ministry of Magic, we aren't allowed to arrest him."

"Isn't having witnesses enough?"

"I wish it were in these cases, however it's not. You can blame the Salem Witch Trials for the turn of events."

Danny slumped back with disgust in his face, remembering when he, along with Sam and Tucker, went through the portal to the witch hunt in Salem. "More like massacre." He muttered under his breath. He looked up at Minerva. "I guess that makes sense."

"That's why I want you to get physical proof for the Ministry that way we are telling the truth. Especially since Quirrell isn't exactly a Slytherin."

Danny sighed. "My house is always blamed, isn't it? I find it kinda irritating." He looked outside. "But yeah, I can't blame them. I'll get the info."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Fenton. Enjoy your snow day."

Danny nodded. "You too, Professor McGonagall." He replied before leaving. Cujo followed closely behind. After half an hour, the young halfa found his friends. But as he walked towards them, he noticed Victoria was hanging with them. His eye twitched. _She's going to act weird again, isn't she?_ He took a deep breath. _Only one way to find out._ He walked up to them. "Hey guys."

The trio turned to face Danny, who sat down with them. "Hi Danny." They replied. Just then, Victoria hugged the young halfa, who became irritated.

"Let me go, Victoria. You're creeping me out again."

"Sorry!" Victoria let go. "I just like to hug people who are my friends." She explained.

Danny snorted. "I wouldn't say we're friends just yet. I'm just being nice is all. Which should not be taken as an of friendship. You have to earn that. Right now you are more of an associate."

Victoria looked down at her hands. "Oh."

Immediately Danny realized that he hurt the Hufflepuff's feelings. "But hey, at least we're not enemies, right? That's off to a good start." He blurted. He mentally facepalmed at his own actions. _Damn my hero complex!_ "Not many people get into my rank of friends because I'm guarded. Actually, I am enemies with most people I know. That's how my friends and I grew up. It's kinda detrimental to our survival where we're from."

"Because of the ghosts?"

"Yeah, mostly. But there are some crazy people there too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. One of the ones I've dealt with personally was named Freakshow. He's pretty much insane."

"Oh wow."

"Anyway, what were you three talking about before I got here?"

Sam shrugged. "Just classes. We're wondering which ones are going to be a pain tomorrow because of today's snow day."

"Not that this snow day should even exist right now, considering it's _November,_ not December." Tucker muttered. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Quit whining, will ya? It's still a day off, so enjoy it while it lasts." Sam said.

"Whatever."

Victoria seen the tension growing between the three, which had her worried. _What should I do?_ She pondered on what she was going to do when Cujo jumped on her lap. She smiled. Petting the ghost puppy, she looked at Danny. "Your dog is adorable, you know that? You're very lucky to have him."

"T-thanks." The young halfa laughed awkwardly. "He's definitely something else."

"You can say that again." Sam commented. Tucker nodded.

"Well, let's go build an igloo you guys!" He suggested. Everyone nodded and did just that.

 **Well, that was a short and frosty chapter, pun intended. Hope you enjoyed it though. Just so you know, I'm also working on another series that is in comic form and it's taking up a lot of time, but I will hopefully be done with the first chapter in a month's time. Until next time!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marlon Webb: The milk's gone bad!**

 **Tucker: Whaah? *sees milk with gun* Oh fuck!**

 **Me: *watches milk chase Tucker* Thug life.**

 **Victoria: Yay vines! I wanna join in!**

 **Me: Please do.**

 **Victoria: *looks at Danny* Damn Daniel!**

 **Danny: Oh netherworld.**

 **Victoria: Back at it with those tone arms!**

 **Danny: What the fuck?!**

 **Victoria: All fangirls get him!**

 **Fangirls: *chase Danny***

 **Fanboys: What about us?**

 **Me: *facepalms* Why did she do that? Does she realize what she just did?**

 **Tucker: *sighs* I don't even know...**

 **Sam: *rolls her eyes* Let the story begin…**

Danny woke up to the sound of kids packing. He yawned and looked over at Draco. "Why's everyone packing?"

Draco turned to look at him. "Just about everyone is going home tomorrow for Winter break."

"Shit! That's tomorrow?!" Danny jumped out of bed and dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. "Thanks for telling me!"

"Sure thing."

Danny quickly grabbed everything he owned and messily shoved it all into his bag. He let his hair stay messy because he didn't care. He gestured Cujo to follow him, and the duo found Sam and Tucker. "Hey you two! Did you guys pack for tomorrow?"

"Yep." Tucker replied. "How about you?"

"Just did a minute ago. Draco reminded me."

"Well it's a good thing he did. We're leaving this afternoon because we live in America." Sam informed the boys.

"What?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I gotta go say goodbye to all of my house buddies!" Tucker said before leaving. Danny looked at Sam as he pet Cujo.

"Are we taking the train to London and then using floo powder to teleport to Amity Park or are we doing something else?"

"We're using floo powder in Dumbledore's office." Sam answered. "And he is gonna give us each a bag of extra floo powder, so don't worry about not being able to get more wizarding candy."

"Sweet! Thanks Sam!"

"Your welcome. Anyway, I have to go eat breakfast. See you at Dumbledore's office." With that, Sam left as well. Danny sighed and looked at Cujo.

"Wanna go for a flight?" He suggested. Cujo barked and wagged his tail. The young halfa laughed. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

*linebreak*

"Yay! Danny's gonna be home tonight!" Came a squeal from the second floor of the Fenton house. Jack and Maddie jumped in their seats, a little startled. But when the words sank in, they smiled. They put the inventions that they were working on and went upstairs.

"What time is he coming you two?" Maddie asked as she and her husband walked into the room. Dani and her duplicate smiled at them.

"He's coming at five!" The young halfa and her duplicate squealed in unison.

"HE IS?!" Jack boasted. "THAT'S GREAT! NOW I CAN SHOW PHANTOM MY NEW INVENTIONS!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we could all go out tonight as a celebration of their arrival. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" The girls answered in sync. Maddie smiled.

"It's settled then."

"Aww! I was hoping to show Phantom some of my new weapons!" Jack whined.

"Now sweetie, they have been gone for four months. They need to relax when they get home. I'm sure Phantom would love to see what you made, but give him time to settle in, okay?"

"Okayyy…"

"I can't wait to see my cousin!" Danielle, the duplicate, said as she and Dani completely ignored the mini conversation that the adults were having.

"I can't wait to see mine either!" Dani added while nodding in agreement. "He has so many spells to teach me! It's gonna be a fun Christmas!"

"Why don't you two clean up the room so when they get home they will be comfortable, especially since this is _their_ room." Maddie suggested. The girls nodded.

"We will!"

*linebreak*

Danny walked up to Harry and Ron, who were playing wizard's chess. "Hey you two."

They looked at him. "Hey Danny."

"You guys doing anything exciting for Christmas?"

"I was going to, but my parents decided to go visit family in Romania." Ron shrugged.

"I'm staying here at school as well. I don't really want to go back to my aunt and uncle for the holidays, especially since we didn't part on good terms." Harry said. Danny looked at him with sympathy.

"That sucks mate."

"Don't worry about it. Are you going anywhere?"

"Yeah. Sam, Tucker, and I are going back home to visit our families. Sam is dreading it though, and I don't blame her. Tucker is extremely excited to see his family and not have to be confined at night."

"Confined? What do you mean?"

"He likes to leave his home late at night and meet up with me at the park. As for me, I sneak out of my dorm all the time and never get caught by Filch or any of the Professors. It's kinda fun really."

"You sneak out?" Ron questioned. Danny nodded. "And you haven't been caught once?"

"Nope."

"That's wicked! How do you manage to pull that off?"

"Living in the city gives people a decent amount of hiding skills. Especially when the city is Amity Park."

"What's so special about your city?"

Danny was about to answer when Sir Nicholas flew up to them, causing the young halfa's ghost sense to go off with his presence. "The city Sir Danny lives in is constantly being overrun by powerful ghosts that are able to do things you couldn't even imagine. Many of them can even bend reality, control others, and destroy anything that they see. It's amazing how anyone survive there at all, considering how dangerous it is there, even if there are ghost hunters living there."

Ron and Harry's eyes widened. Harry looked at Danny. "You live in a town like that?!"

Danny laughed. "Yeah I do, but Sir Nicholas is exaggerating about the power the ghosts have. Only five of them can actually bend reality. The others can use telekinesis and do have supernatural powers, but they're for the most part driven by an obsession."

"That's still pretty scary."

"If you say so. Anyway, I came here to say goodbye to you two before leaving. And since I'm supposed to leave at four five, and that is in ten minutes, I should be heading out. See you guys after vacation!" The young halfa said before departing. He could hear them say bye as he was walking out of the Great Hall and back to his dorm to grab his bag. He slipped it onto his back and picked up Cujo. As he was about to leave, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a familiar blond. "Hey Draco. What's up?"

Draco handed him a wrapped present. "Don't tell anyone in our house. It would ruin my reputation."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Draco." He pretended to grab something from his pocket and handed the boy an ice crystal. "Here. It's made from dead ice, so it won't melt."

"T-thanks."

Danny looked at his watch. "Shit! I gotta go. See you after vacation!" Danny ran out of the dorm and all the way to Dumbledore's office, careful not to wake Cujo up. When he reached his destination, he handed Tucker the ghost puppy and leaned over, gasping for breath. "Never… running… that fast… again…"

Sam and Tucker looked at him, trying not to laugh. But they were failing miserably. After a few seconds of controlled snorts, they bursted out laughing. That made the young halfa turn red as a lobster in the face then glare at them. But they didn't care. His face only made them laugh even more. It wasn't until Danny's eyes were glowing their famous toxic green that they stopped. When they did, the young ghost hybrid took a deep breath, making his eyes normal just in time as Dumbledore walked in with Victoria.

"Alright, with all four of you here, I believe that it's time to send you home." The elder wizard said. The children nodded and followed him over to the fireplace. He turned to them. "Who would like to go first?" He asked. Victoria raised her hand and walked up to him. She grabbed a handful of floo powder in one hand and grabbed a pouch in the other. Then she walked into the fireplace and threw the handful of floo powder to the ground, shouting, "Denver, Colorado!" She disappeared in the green flames. The Amity trio did the same steps, only they shouted out "Amity Park" instead of Denver, Colorado.

When they arrived back in their hometown, Danny ghost sense went off like crazy. He groaned. "I was hoping to get a break from that."

Tucker snickered. "Dude, you came from a school full of ghosts back to the most haunted city known on the planet. What were you possibly expecting? No, let me rephrase that. What else _could_ you expect? You're going to surrounded by them your entire life, so stop acting like it's a surprise."

Sam whistled. "Wow Tucker, you said something intelligent for once. You must've been brainwashed or something." She joked. The boys rolled their eyes, used to her extremely insulting jokes. They were completely unfazed by them now, having heard them all before, and they knew that the joke she made wasn't going to be her last. The boys started walking while she was in the middle of laughing at her own joke. It took her a moment to realize their absence. She glared and ran after them. "What the hell you two?!"

The boys didn't even flinch when she hit them in the back of the head. Why would they? Yeah sure, it did hurt, but the pain was minor compared to what they have been through. So like the badasses they were, they shrugged it off like it was nothing. Danny simply glanced at her for a second then sighed. "Sam, I thought that you would be used to us walking away from you by now. We do it all the time."

"Well then maybe you two should get a room then." Sam spat back. The boys froze and turned towards her.

"You're not implying what I think you're implying, are you?" Danny questioned, glaring at the goth. She smirked.

"So what if I am?"

"So what if you are?! SO WHAT IF YOU ARE? Sam, Tucker is like a brother to me! We aren't into one another! Even if we're not actually related by blood, we'd consider that incest!" The young halfa shouted, flailing his arms in the air.

Tucker looked around nervously, noticing the weird looks coming from multiple strangers. "Danny, calm down. You're drawing attention from people around us." He warned the ghost hybrid in hopes to get him to chill out. Danny took a look around to see that he was right. He placed his arm down to his sides. Tucker sighed in relief before turning to Sam. "Danny is right though. We're brothers, not lovers."

"Then why did you stop calling me and Danny lovebirds?" Sam questioned. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Because I finally see that you and Danny could never work out. First off, both of you like being in control, which is never good in a relationship, and second, Danny is too bright whereas you are too dark! It wouldn't bode well for Danny to have someone who always makes things depressing because of the alternate timeline he has to deal with. But putting that aside, as I look back on the situation, you never liked him until he gained his powers. You never would have liked him because if he stayed completely human then he would be too normal for your taste. I only started calling you two lovebirds because I noticed that you started to like him. And back then I was so in the moment that I failed to realize that it was due to his new uniqueness. But what I wonder now is why you haven't realized it yourself. You always talk about how you absolutely love unique things and hate anything relevantly normal. You should've realized by now that Danny being a half ghost was the reason that you were drawn to him into wanting to be more than just being his friend."

Sam stood there stunned. She had no idea of what to say. How could she? Everything Tucker had just said was true. There was no denying that. She knew that she liked Danny only for his uniqueness. Heck, she was originally only friends with him because of his family being ghost hunters. After all, before Danny half died, he was simply an ordinary kid with an innocent dream. Or at least, that's how Sam saw it. But how did Tucker, who never seemed like the type of person to find out anything rational or people's true motives just by observing them, find out the pieces to Sam's reasoning for having a thing for the half ghost? It just didn't make sense! But she didn't want Danny to realize that Tucker was telling the truth, so she jabbed a finger into the geek's chest. "You better watch what you say, Foley!" She hissed before turning in the other direction and began walking home. Tucker whistled.

"Well she's definitely angry. I didn't dig too much into her, did I?"

Danny shook his head as he pat Cujo, who was currently sleeping. "She went a little far this time. I was okay with being called clueless because I didn't want her to know that I wasn't interested in her. But blaming you for me not wanting to be with her is a little crazy. At least she's not plotting your demise."

"Haha. True that! I'd be in so much trouble if she was. Anyways, I should probably get going. My parents are having a celebration for my return from school. See you at the Empire's gate of misfortune!"

"You got it Tuck!"

The boys parted ways and headed to their houses. When Danny arrived, along with a duplicate that was in Phantom form, he was engulfed in a hug from his parents and then knocked to the ground by his cousin, who had tackled him in a hug. Cujo was started by this, as he was knocked out of Danny's arms, but he then realized that there was no threat, so he stayed in his puppy form. Danny laughed. "It's nice to see you too, Dani, Danielle, Mom, and Dad. I missed you guys."

"I'm so glad you're back Danny! How's school! What spells did you learn? Are their a lot of explosions in potions? What's transfiguration like? What sports are there? Who's your favorite teacher? Who's your least favorite teacher? What type of food does the student body eat? Is it good? Do you have homework? Are there any crazy pets? Did anything crazy happen? Did any ghosts from the Ghost Zone appear? Did you make friends? How many? What other classes do you take?"

Danny smiled. "We certainly do have one heck of a story to tell."

 **Me: That's it folks! There will be more on the Amity Trio's vacation in the next chapter, but for now, I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Sam: Hold up! What do you mean by "That's it," huh? I am not as petty as you played me out to be!**

 **Me: Bullshit. In the original story, Danny temporarily gets rid of his powers and you acted as if it was the end of the world! You stay mad at him until he says that he is going into the Ghost Zone. And once he gets his powers back, you start getting mushy again! I've seen it all before! You grow to like him after he gained his powers. Also, did you notice how you never took his issues seriously in the beginning? I actually remember that in the first episode Danny was complaining how he had became half ghost, saying how he was now virtually a freak, and then you start complaining how your own parents don't understand you! You started complaining how your parents didn't like the goth you have become when one of your best friends was recently electrocuted and turned into a hybrid of one of the creatures that his parents despised most! He even had to remind you that your parents weren't the issue!**

 **Danny: Yeah, I did have to do that.**

 **Me: You don't** _ **deserve**_ **Danny, Sam. You are just as shallow as a Paulina. The only difference is that you are a goth that likes to roughhouse and she's an A-lister.**

 **Sam: I'm not as shallow as her! She goes through every fashion trend that comes into style!**

 **Me: Oh shut up. You do the same thing. In fact, I remember something you said that can be used as direct proof that you do. I believe it was amongst the lines of "Sorry Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones." Want to know what that sounds like to me? It sounds like you only like things that aren't "mainstream" or "popular." And you placed an entire species into that categorical method of yours, so why wouldn't you do the same to your friends? Oh wait! You totally would, wouldn't you?**

 **Sam: I… They… uh…**

 **Me: That's what I thought.**

 **Danny: Nice to know how much I'm not loved.**

 **Me: *places hand on Danny's shoulder* You'll get used to it. I did.**

 **Danny: You aren't loved either?**

 **Me: Oh I am. But the ones who truly care about me are my family, and they don't even fully understand me. Just like you. Only you have Tucker, who's technically your brother from another mother.**

 **Tucker: You damn right I am! I'll always be here for you man!**

 **Dani: So will I!**

 **Jazz: We'll always be here for you, even if Sam isn't.**

 **Danny: Thanks you guys. Really, it means a lot to me.**

 **Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and me: We know!**

 **Sam: *grumbles and walks away***

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Danny: Today's just so wonderful!**

 **Tucker: I feel like chuckling! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **Dani: I feel so fuzzy inside like a duckling!**

 **Me: Full of… tarantulas!**

 **Victoria: And now that I'm here, it's gonna get…**

 **Danny, Tucker, Dani, Me, and Victoria: Weird!**

 **Sam: *rolls eyes* I need to get rid of the karaoke machine.**

 _BOOM!_ The explosion caused the entire house to shake. Danny woke up with a start then consistently began to bang his head. "Every damn morning!" Stretching, the young halfa got dressed, created a duplicate that transformed into Phantom, and headed downstairs into the kitchen. There he saw Dani Fenton, Dani Phantom, and Jazz(who decided to visit for Christmas) all eating breakfast. Danny waved to them before grabbing cereal. "Morning." He mumbled

"Morning Danny," Jazz greeted. "How's school in Europe? I heard from dad that you're learning magic. Can't say I believe him though. It's crazier than seeing your ghost half casually roaming the house."

The young halfa shrugged. "Eh, you'll get used to it. As for the magic side of things, I know it sounds crazy, but it actually turns out I'm a wizard. The school, Hogwarts, is for people with magic. If you want proof, I can cast a few spells."

"Please don't. I brought my psychology textbooks with me and I don't need them damaged."

"Oh come on! Since when did I ever destroy any of your books?!"

"I'm not going to get into this argument. Now eat your cereal before it gets soggy."

"Whoever said I was going to eat cereal?" Danny questioned, smirking. Pulling out his wand, the young halfa aimed his wand at his bowl of cereal and casted, "sekacnap otni nrut!" With a flash of toxic green light, his boring cereal instantly turned into a plate of pancakes drenched in maple syrup. Grinning, the boy digged in.

Dani noticed that her cousin left his wand on the table and snatched it. She aimed at her bowl of cereal and repeated the spell Danny casted previously. It worked, but she was missing the syrup. She mentally shrugged and set her cousin's wand on the table before gobbling up her pancakes within seconds. Jazz rolled her eyes at the two halfas, but remained silent. Just then the doorbell rang. Sighing, the redhead excused herself from the table and answered the door to see an eleven year old boy with white blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white button up shirt with short sleeves, black pants, and a pair of black leather shoes. The boy had a bored expression on his face. "Is this Danny Fenton's house? Or is the sign misleading?"

Irritated by the rude words that the boy spoke, Jazz took a deep breath. "Yes, this is the Fenton residence. Who are you and why do you want to see my brother?"

The boy shrugged. "I'm one of his classmates from Hogwarts. The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Draco being your first name?" The young woman questioned. The boy nodded.

"May I come in?"

Jazz reluctantly nodded and let Draco in. "He's in the kitchen eating breakfast."

The pure blood looked at her. "Where is the kitchen?" He asked, half disgusted with the idea of being inside what he considered a 'servant' area. But if Danny was in that room, it was worth going in the room. When Jazz pointed to a room, Draco nodded and headed over.

Both Danny and Dani heard the conversation. Looking at each other, both of them quickly called back their duplicates before Draco entered the room. The halfas smiled at each other before looking at the pureblood. "Hey Draco!" Danny greeted. "What brings you to Amity Park?"

Draco glanced to the side. "I… was curious about the muggle world…" he admitted.

Danny began to laugh. "Well it's certainly not what the textbooks say, I can tell you that!" He informed. Then something hit him. "Wait a minute, you're in a kitchen! Never thought I'd see the day!"

"Just don't tell my father. He would be furious if he found out."

"Sure thing."

Just then, the fridge that was chained began to shake, startling the boys as well as Dani, who grabbed a bazooka and quickly aimed it at the shaking fridge. Then the fridge became still. Lowering the gun, the female halfa sighed in relief. "That fridge is seriously gonna mutate at this rate."

Danny snorted. "I'm surprised it hasn't already." He turned to see Draco was frozen. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah. Is every muggle household like this?"

"Of course not. They don't have magically mutated food attacking them because they're muggles. My parents aren't. I swear at times that their magic is simply weirdness magic."

"What exactly is weirdness magic?"

"It pretty much magic that allows the user to defy the laws of physics. My dad is an expert in that field, although he doesn't know it."

"I see. So, is there anything fun to do in a muggle world?"

"Hell yeah there is! Muggles have got movies, amusement parks, fairs, concerts, sports, comicons, video cons, festivals, electronic devices with various forms of entertainment, etc. And today is New Years Eve, so everyone's getting ready to watch the ball drop at midnight!"

"What's this ball dropping thing?"

 _Should I make a pun? Nah, not the time for it._ "It's the main thing everyone in the US gets heated about during the winter. Everyone's stamina is heightened to the max as this giant silver ball is lowered. There's a concert, food, parties, and everyone is in unison. During the last ten seconds of the year, everyone counts down to one as the ball hits its lowest pivot point. Then fireworks appear and everyone cheers. It's a great thing as it shows everyone is the same. Kinda fun too."

"May I see this event?"

Danny scratched his chin. "Depends, do you think you will be allowed to stay here for another fifteen hours without getting caught by your parents?"

"... No…"

"Then I don't think you can. But since you're so interested in finding out, here." The young halfa tossed Draco a small bag of floo powder and an address. "Say that address when using the floo powder. It'll send you straight to where the event is taking place."

"... Thanks…I should probably go home before my parents notice I'm gone. See you later Danny."

"See you later Draco."

In another realm that could drive any man insane…

"Hahahahaha! Oh man! Danny, you certainly take after me!" A mysterious figure was currently everything that was going on in the Fenton household, its eye focused on the young halfa. "My child, these next few years will be interesting indeed. New enemies created for you, more truths for you to discover, and two little zodiacs for you to bring to the side of madness. Good luck to you and your clone, and may the best nightmares guide you this year."

 **That's it for this chapter. Now I know that this is short, but please don't get upset about it. I have to finish up a different story, and it's taking up a lot of my time. But I didn't want to seem dead with this story, so I made this chapter. Others coming will be longer. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for your time.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


End file.
